The Clash Of Time: Nightmares,Time-Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed
by POTTERHEAD BUDGIE LOVER NO 1
Summary: Sequel to TCOT: ROAE and ASPAHGOM. Albus quitted his friendship with the Misfits and they are determined to make him return to their team but what's with these scary Dreams and dangerous Time Travelling situations?Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter And Frozen, it is only a fanfic.. Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover
1. Chapter 1: You're death is near, My Dear

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: **_IF YOU FEEL YOU'LL HATE THIS FIC, THEN DON'T READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS A REQUEST. BECAUSE YOU'LL DO NOTHING BUT WASTE YOUR TIME, LOL. YES...I AM SAYING THIS REQUEST AGAIN, PLEASE DONT READ AND REVIEW IF YOU FEEL YOU'LL HATE THIS FIC ALREADY, OK.  
_**

PLEASE GIVE SHELTER TO BUDGIES AND OTHER BIRDS AND ANIMALS. PLEASE FEED THE STRAY BIRDS AND ANIMALS. PLEASE WATER YOUR PLANTS EVERYDAY. I KNOW THIS HAS NO RELATION TO THIS FIC BUT PLEASE DO ALL OF IT.

I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE DON'T FAV ME AND FOLLOW ME AND REVIEW OUT OF PITY. EVEN THOUGH I WOULD BE GLAD IF YOU FAV OR FOLLOW THIS FIC, BUT NEVER MIND DONT FAV OR FOLLOW OUT OF PITY. ONLY GIVE THIS FIC A FAV OR FOLLOW IF YOU WANT TO. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GIVE A FAV OR FOLLOW, THEN DON'T GIVE. THERE'S NO PRESSURE.

This is a sequel fic to the Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. _But I really have to say, this fic was supposed to be a sequel to that disastrous fic of mine named 'The Dark Lords Reign', I have mentioned about it in my profile._ _ **So I have to warn you, this is a sequel to The Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. So Please read those two fics first or else you'll be confused.**_

Ships will be: HP X HG, SM X RW AND MORE. There will be many. It will be longer than ASPAHGOM AND TCOT ROAE.

 **PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS, DON'T READ THIS FIC WITHOUT READING THIS WARNINGS :**

1: **Almost Every Chapters of This Fanfic are K to T Rated; only some, very few Chapters are M rated because of Some, Very Few suggestive M rated Theme's.** _ **So…I have given the main rating M for safety**_ _ **and security.**_ **So don't read if you're a Child under the age of 15 OR 16 year old.** This is my first time writing an M rated fic. I am so nervous and scared both.

2: _**This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic.** **So this fanfic is full of my crazily, stupid boring Alternate Universe Plot, Twist, and Ideas.**

3: Characters are OOC at some points. Sorry for killing Thomas in the last fic. This fic will be about Elsa, Scorpius, Kristoff and other Misfits bringing Albus back to their team, then there will be going back in time situations and MORE TIME TRAVELING _just like the previous fic TCOT: ROAE_ and trying to fix everything and mishaps and bad outcomes will happen and MORE TIME TRAVELING and solving Mysteries, new realizations, and dying situations and MORE TIME TRAVELING and new misunderstandings and MORE TIME TRAVELING. Damn, I suck at summaries. Just read this fic, Bye.

4: **This is a sequel to The Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. So Please read those two fics first or else you'll be confused. There was Hogwarts University in The Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. It was established in 2016 by Minister Hermione and Savior Harry because they and the ministry decided that even Wizards no matter how cool they are needs higher studies. So THE MISFITS AND OTHERS WILL STUDY IN THE HOGWARTS UNIVERSITY IN THIS FIC, BY THE WAY, THERE'S NO HOUSES IN THE COLLEGE. COME ON, THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC**. **THIS FIC IS ANNOYING JUST LIKE ME. But I won't stop writing. Hate me As Much as you can, I don't give a damn.**

 **These are other warnings:**

 **5: _Harry and Hermione will have a love affair in my fic without the knowledge of their spouses, only Draco knows that. Please don't hate me...I added this cause I love Harmony. Come on its only a fanfiction._**

 **6:** James will be one year older than Albus. And Teddy Lupin is dating Dominique Weasley.

 **7:** It's only a fanfiction right, so Please don't hate me. Elsa's and Anna's surname is Black; they are related to Sirius Black. Well, Walburga had a younger brother named Agnar first. And you may think, How Blacks are royals, Well, The Blacks are quite royal, with their attitude and good looks so I have thought how about making them real deal Royals Lol. Well, I have made up a story for that. Lol, Please don't hate me. Many years ago there lived a guy named Aristopher Black, he had a kingdom in a Magical part in Norway named Arendelle, and then the Westengard who are greedy and selfish attacked them and ruined their kingdom, they moved it to England, and hid them from Muggles. Walburga Black was the first queen but because she loves doing Pureblood supremacy rather than ruling, so they gave it to Agnar Black where as Walburga shifted to Grimmauld Place, her Ancestral home, which she inherited from Lord Phineas Black her great Grandfather, Lol. Agnar fourth is the new king of Arendelle, and Iduna Flint (don't ask anything) is his wife, lol, They had kids: Yes, lol, six very good looking kids (They are all hunks). Phineas Nigellus Black is the oldest (He was named after Phineas Nigellus Black), Sirius Black 4 and Orion Black2, twins are second oldest and 4 years younger than Phineas, Elsa and Anna and Regulus Black 3 or 4 are triplets and the youngest. All the Blacks are prankster, including Elsa and Anna. When Elsa and Anna were 15 their parents left the kingdom to Phineas's, Elsa's Aunt Heidi's and Phineas's wife Victoire's (Yes He married Victoire and for that please read ASPAHGOM, ESPECIALLY THE 18TH CHAPTER OF THAT FIC OR ELSE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED) hand as Elsa was a young girl she was 15 during that time and then they left the kingdom. But suddenly Elsa and her siblings heard a news that their parents died ( but they actually didn't died they were stuck up in a mysterious land and Elsa knows that she has overheard about it from a secret conversation. Elsa will become the queen for a temporary period when she'll turn twenty one. When Elsa turns twenty one, at that time, a very bad thing will happen, her elder brothers will fell upon the same fate just like her Parents as the oldest of Reg and Anna, she has no choice but to give up her dream of becoming an unspeakable and rule the kingdom. I will write a fic on that later, and that will be the frozen part can't wait for that.)Lily Luna Potter and Elsa are best friends; Elsa's full name is Elizabeth Walburga Black. And Elsa and Anna are Norwegian British in this fanfic and Kristoff is British too in this fanfic...so they will do have British accent. **I KNOW YOU HATE THIS IDEA BUT COME ON ITS ONLY A FAN FICTION, HA-HA. HATE ME AS MUCH AS YOU CAN, I DONT GIVE A DAMN. THATS WHY IM TELLING PLEASE READ ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER AND HIS GANG OF MISFITS AND THE CLASH OF TIME: REVOLUTION OF ALL ERA OR ELSE YOU'LL BE CONFUSED. BY THE WAY PLEASE DONT REVIEW AND READ THIS FIC IF YOU HATE IT ALREADY.**

 _ **PART 2 fic OF THE TIME TRAVEL REVOLUTION series. This is a sequel to The Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits.**_

 _ **AGAIN, IF YOU FEEL YOU'LL HATE THIS FIC, THEN DON'T READ AND REVIEW. THIS IS A REQUEST. There might be many of you who would read the story without reading the warnings. Please read the warnings.  
**_

HOPE YOU ENJOY, I LOVE YOU ALL.

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

* * *

Clank*Clank

Elsa opened her eyes. _What with these sounds? Because of these sounds I can't sleep_ , Elsa thought. She was currently in her room. It was about 12'O clock at night. She got up from her bed and checked her room. Her room looked alright, there was nothing wrong. And the windows were closed too. She opened the curtains and saw that it was raining heavily outside. _It's the sound of the winds, that's it,_ Elsa went back to her bed to sleep.

Clank*Clank

She can hear it again. Elsa frowned. It was coming from the dining Hall. She took out her wand and stealthily exited her room.

''Lumos'' She murmured. A blue light emerged from the tip of her wand. She walked through the corridors of the second floor of the castle.

Clank*Clank

''It's very clear'' Elsa was sure. And it was coming from the Dungeons of the castle. She slowly descended downstairs, without making any noise. The dungeons of the Castle were very dark and full of dust and spider webs. It was lit by a very low, flickering light making it more eerie and spine chilling.

Clank*Clank

The sound was very precise and clear. And it was coming from the Store room at the corner of the Dungeons. Elsa walked towards the store room. She gripped the door knob, twisted it. The door was very old, so when it opened, it opened with a creaking noise. Elsa slowly entered the room.

The room was very big, as big as the DADA classroom of Hogwarts. There was a big empty cupboard, a big mirror, some old artifacts, and small bird cages.

 _Weird...? There's nothing's here, must be the work of a stupid ghost,_ Elsa thought. She was about to leave the room, but then her eyes fell upon on the mirror. It was covered by a piece of cloth. She removed the cloth. The lower part of the mirror was broken. She looked at her image. Her hair was looking messy, and so were her robes.

''What a mess'' Elsa said to herself with a smile.

'' _Absolutely correct_ '' Someone hissed.

She glances around, there was no one? But she heard someone saying that. She shooked her head, and said ''Hearing voices, that's not a good sign indeed. You're going barmy, girl''.

Clank*Clank, Clank*Clank.

The sound was coming again. Elsa turned around, everything looked normal. Her eyebrows were slanted upward, her eyes were widened and so as her mouth. She gulped in fear. She looked at the mirror. _Everything is Normal_ , Elsa thought.

''I don't think so'' The voice hissed again.

She turned around to see no one. She closed her eyes and then opened and was shocked to see a person with a black cloak.

''Boo'' He yelled and pushed Elsa towards the broken mirror.

SMASH*

Elsa fell down on the ground, cried in agony. Her back was bleeding profusely. Her vision was getting dizzy too, but thank Merlin her head didn't hit the glasses.

''Who're you?'' Elsa asked. The person grins, crouches down beside her, gripped her neck. Elsa wanted to scream but she can't.

''You seem so appetizing…You're death, it's near, My Dear'' He hissed like a snake. His hands were very cold and so was his breath.

''Let me go, you damn git, what do you want with me?'' Elsa cried. His grip was tight, it was hurting her. She tried to use her ice magic but it was not working. _Why it doesn't work in crucial times?_ She thought. He grabbed her hands, and then pressed his body hard against her body.

Elsa screamed in pain, her back was hurting a lot.

''What do you want with me? I don't even know you'' Elsa said harshly. He didn't answer. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

''I want your soul''

Elsa wrinkled her nose, and lowered her eyebrows and gave him a disgusted look.

''You're pathetic'' she yelled. He pressed hard against her more. She can't even move.

''You're so scared, I can feel your fear'' He grinned against her cheek and then licked her face.

''EW, Go to hell, You Bloody Pervert'' She yelled and bites his neck. He screamed in pain, and then releases her while rubbing his neck. Elsa got up hurriedly, her back and her leg was paining a lot but she had to fight him with her utmost strength. She picked up her wand and created a ring of fire flames and pointed her wand against him.

''Go To Hell, You Damn Git'' She cursed again and darts him a glare. She felt the man grinning and then he disapparated away from there.

Elsa smirked and then said ''Scaredy Cat.'' She kept her wand inside her robes pocket and walked towards the exit door. And then she heard that sound again.

Clank*Clank

She frowned a bit, glances around.

SMOOSH

Tears started to fall from her eyes, she coughed and blood came out of her mouth. Blood was also sprouting from her stomach which was struck by two sharp arrows. She fell backwards and hits the floor which was full of broken glasses of the mirror.

SMOOSH

More arrows came in a fast speed and then pounded against her chest and her thigh. Her vision was getting more blurry, her throat dried, and her skin was getting colder.

''Am I going to die?'' She asked herself.

''Yes, you will" She heard footsteps. She coughed more blood.

''You're going to die'' The Man hissed.

SMOOSH

Two arrows suddenly strike her face and everything became dark.

SO...DARK...

Elsa wakes up, while panting and sweating profusely. It was a dream after all.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

The Hogwarts express travels through the grasslands, and passes a big lake.

''What Necessity subjects? What the heck are you talking about? All I know that you can take a Major or a Honor in only one subject, then what about these necessity subjects?'' Elsa asked with a frown. First of all she's having that nightmares problem and now they're saying about necessity subjects.

Kristoff and Scorpius exchanged worried looks.

''It's the truth guys...The Ministry of Magic has introduced a new law, where all the Hogwarts University students have to take three necessity subjects apart from the subject they will study'' Theo informed.

''It's Awful...Well I am going to take a Major in Care of Magical creatures...so'' Kristoff said.

''You have to study four damn subjects more'' Theo replied.

''There's no such rule in Salem Witches Institute and Ilvermony university'' Elsa scowled. She continued ''and we have to wear our old school uniform...I mean we don't have any houses in College.''

''They did it to differentiate between the foreign exchange students and the Hogwarts students'' Kristoff said.

''Exactly''

A voice said.

They glanced around to see a guy around their age, with spiked hair, and distinct emerald eyes. He looked so familiar, he looked kinda like Albus but he was taller and his facial structures were different, only his eyes were just like Albus.

''My name's Stiles Steward'' He said with a grin.

''Stiles...that's a weird name mate, and Steward...hey you're related to James Steward'' Kristoff said with a curious look.

''Who's James Steward?'' Elsa asked curiously.

''He was an English Muggle or No-Maj, he's the co-founder of the Ilvermony School'' Scorpius answered.

''Oh Cool...you're a Ilvermony student, then'' Theo said.

Stiles entered the compartment and sat beside Elsa without permission.

''Yes, I am related to him..but I was home schooled...'' Stiles replied.

''You have British accent just like us?'' Reg raised an eyebrow.

''Yeah, My Mum and Dad both are, though we lived in New York'' Stiles answered.

''New York...you're so cool...'' Elsa stared at him in awe. She continued '' do you have any siblings?''

Stiles didn't look intimidated at all. He happily answered ''Yes...I do have a picture of them with me.''

He took out a picture.

''That's weird...you walk with your siblings picture?'' Kristoff gave him a look. Elsa smacked his head.

''Hey'' He glared.

''Stop being so rude'' Elsa said with a frown.

''It's alright, I didn't mind, actually I miss them cause they are so far from me now'' He said sadly.

''I'm sorry, Mate'' Kristoff apologized meekly.

''It's alright...don't worry'' Stiles grinned. He showed them the moving picture of his siblings. He continued ''the guy beside those girls were my cousin and those girls were my annoying sisters.'' One of them was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, and she looked exactly like Elsa. The other with red hair and green blue eyes looked exactly like Lily Luna. Beside them was a tall with Silver blue eyes and platinum blonde hair and he has the same facial structure like Rose and his hair and eyes were just like Scorpius.

''Your siblings look like junior Lily and me, and your cousin looks kinda like Scor and Rose both and you look kinda like Harry Potter'' Elsa blurted out.

There was an awkward silence.

Scorpius looked a bit embarrassed.

''Ha-ha, you're funny'' Stiles chuckled.

Elsa blushed and suddenly got up from her seat and said ''I need to go now'' and hurriedly left the compartment.

''I shouldn't have said that...'' She blushed heavily.

''Elsa''

She turned around to see Lily Luna Potter, in her Gryffindor robes, smiling up at her.

''Hey Lily, What's up?'' Elsa asked.

''Elsa...I need to talk about Al, I think the reason behind him breaking his friendship with you all was Aunt Hermione'' Lily informed.

''What the hell? Lily...why would your Aunt make Albus do something like that?'' Elsa asked confusingly.

''Elsa, they're in a forbidden relationship, and I have shown you my memory in a pensive two months ago...you know when we have gone back in time two months ago from Marauders era to founders era...'' She paused. After hearing that, Elsa's face became dark. It sure brings back memories. She remembered How they went back in time, how they helped the founders to defeat those three dark wizards, How they brought Lily Evans and James Potter together, How they lost their most precious friends Thomas, How Albus broke off their friendship, How? Elsa shook her tears off.

''Lily...I get it...But we have to do something'' Elsa told in a wavering voice.

''We have to separate Aunt Hermione and Albus...and we have to bring back Albus to your team'' Lily replied.

''Excuse me, can you girls move?''

Elsa saw Lily scowling at someone. Elsa turned around and was shocked to see James Sirius Potter. And he had changes too. He his hair was messier and it was in a long ponytail. He had a big curly beard which was also in a ponytail.

''Hahahaha'' Elsa couldn't helped herself but started laughing loudly while rolling on the floor. James scorned at her.

''You look like a cave man'' Elsa grinned while wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes.

''More like Hagrids brother'' Lily said with a smile.

''Well said'' Elsa did a high five with Lily.

''you two done making fun of my 'Manly' look?'' James frowned and then walked away from there.

''Really...James must have lost his mind'' Elsa said.

''He did indeed, Mum and Dad laughed too when they saw him like this'' Lily told her.

''I am Albus Potter''

They heard Albus's voice coming from the corridor's end.

They saw he was talking to a girl with blonde hair, light blue eyes, and pouty lips. She had a short stature but she was pretty like a porcelain doll. She must be a senior student and she was wearing Ilvermony school robes. _Must be a Foreign exchange student_ , Elsa thought.

Albus was blushing while talking with her. Elsa and Lily, both of them had noticed that. They exchanged looks.

The girl stared at Albus retreating figure with a smile. When she turned around, she was stunned to see Lily and Elsa grinning at her mischievously.

''Hey there sissy, we need to talk with ya'' Lily grinned. The girl stared at them with disbelief.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

''I am Katherine Olivia Goldstein'' The girl said to the curious junior freshman seated before her.

''You're related to Anthony Goldstein?'' Stiles asked.

''I am indeed'' The girl replied with a coquettish smile.

''By the way, we need your help...we want you to seduce a certain guy named Albus Severus Potter, make him fall in love with you and then make him reconcile with us'' Elsa told her.

''You have to do this, you have to separate Al from Aunt Hermione'' Lily said.

''I can't believe Albus is in a relationship with his own Aunt'' Kristoff muttered in disbelief.

''But it can be a misunderstanding, right?'' Scorpius said. He continued ''What if that person was not Al? What if we mistook Al for someone else? What if it was Mr. Harry Potter and besides we all know that All likes-" Scorpius paused when he saw the warning look of Kristoff, Theo and Reg.

Elsa gave him a curious look.

''No it's not...Al...he's in love with Aunt Hermione and we have proof and beside my Dad loves my Mum a lot...and he sees Aunt Hermione as a sister...they can't be in a relationship...even though my Dad and Al look alike but they have one difference Al is taller and he has no glasses'' Lily told him.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Meanwhile, Lily Luna was coming towards the library. As soon as she entered, she stopped and quickly hides herself behind a book shelf.

''What the Hell?'' She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She stares at her brother Albus Severus and her Aunt Hermione in disbelief. They were kissing each other.

''It's so wrong, what're they doing? I am hallucinating'' She said to herself, and then walked away from there.

Lily again entered the library. They were getting lovey dove again. Lily felt like cringing.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

''But at that memory doesn't Al looked kinda shorter like Mr. Potter?'' Elsa mused.

''Elsa that was Al...I am 99 percent sure'' Lily argued.

''Wheres' the other one percent?'' Theo asked. Lily frowned at Theo.

''That Guy was Al...that was so not my dad or any other guy...by the way...are you going to do or not?'' Lily asked Katherine.

The girl remained quiet for a moment and then she said ''Fine''.

The others looked happy.

''But only you give me Twenty thousand galleons''

There was a big silence.

''WHAT A GREEDY GIRL'' Stiles whispered to Scorpius who nodded and concurred with him.

''The payment, it's too much for me'' Lily cried.

Elsa tooks out a pouch from her robes pocket and gave it to the girl.

''That's my months Pocket money''

Everyone except Reg stared at her with incredulity.

''Oh thank you, your work will be done'' The girl took the pouch and left the Compartment.

''How rich you are mate!'' Kristoff exclaimed while staring at Elsa. Elsa smirked in answer.

''Great everything's set'' Lily grinned.

''We don't have to worry now, we can go to Hogwarts safely, everything's fine now'' Reg said happily.

''Let's play exploding snap'' Scorpius announced while taking out a cards game.

Elsa smiles at her friends and then looked outside the window. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she remembered about the dream she had last night. She snapped her eyes opened and sighed.

 _Nothing's fine for me_ , she thought.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Rose, Anna and Roxanne were currently in a carriage with Reg. They are waiting for Scorpius and Lily but they were late. The carriage started to move.

''They're late'' Rose mumbled while staring outside.

''Yeah...by the way, How's life?'' she noticed Reg asking her with a smile. Rose blushed and said ''Good, How about you?''

''Not cool'' Reg replied sadly. Rose glanced at him with sympathy.

''Hey...doesn't Lily and Scorpius hang out a lot?'' Anna commented.

''I don't think so'' Roxanne said nervously while staring at Rose. Reg frowned and said ''they're no more than friends, Scor sees Lily as his sister.''

''Yeah, whatever'' Anna rolled her eyes. And Rose was scowling.

Meanwhile, Scorpius and Lily arrived at the Carriages stand. They saw that the last carriage already left.

''They left us here, what are we gonna do now, Scor?'' Lily asked.

''Don't worry, we'll get one carriage soon'' Scorpius happily replied.

''Hey guys'' Theo and Kristoff walked towards their way while carrying their bags.

''Where's Elsa?'' Scorpius asked.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa stood at the shore of the Great Lake. She always comes here to skip stones whenever she feels bad. But now her stones were sinking instead of skipping. She thought that she was brilliant at it but now she just sucks.

She knelt down, tried to pick up good stones. She looked up at the sky, it was Twilight now.

''Hey…what's wrong with you, I thought you did this well but now you just suck?''

She turned around to see James Sirius Potter.

''Hey there, Caveman'' Elsa greets him while smiling. He frowned and then stepped forward. He leaned forward, kept his arms on her arms, and then took her wrist. Elsa inwardly gasped; she was having an eerie bad feeling when he touched her. _What's wrong with me? It's James_ , She said to herself. They leaned back and tossed the stone. The stone skipped more than ten times.

Elsa quickly pushes James. James gave her a weird look.

''What's wrong?'' he asked. Elsa frowns and shooks her head ''Nothing, I just remembered something, I have to go and check my new cottage, Bye-Bye''. And then runs away from there.

James stared at her retreating figure with concern.

 **To Be Continued….**


	2. Chapter 2: The Child named Terrence

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Hope you're enjoying, even if you don't enjoy I can't help with that.

Chapter 2

* * *

The University castle was several yards away from the School Castle of Hogwarts. The students of the college don't live inside the college castle. They live in small cottages which were rebuilt for only the students near the college castle. Each of the cottages has two bedrooms, two bathrooms and one dinning. The captains of the Quidditch team, and Dueling club team and other sports club team has separate cottages for them. There were some cottages which has four bedrooms and four bathrooms each. Theo, Reg, Kristoff and Scorpius, the four of them got that kind of cottage. Elsa got a small cottage with two bedrooms. One for her and the other one were for her roommate. She wonders who would be her roommate. _Must be a cute girl_ , she thought.

She reached her cottage. The cottage looked exactly like Hagrids cottage from the outside. She frowned ''I wish the inside of this cottage won't be like Hagrids' one.''

Elsa entered the cottage. It was beautiful. The floor was made of marbles and the walls were of fine, classy woods. It's different but beautiful. She walked towards her room. She opened the door and entered her room. It was marvelous. The walls were of silver color and the ceilings were of pure green color. There were curtains above her bed and a small chandelier. Fawkes perch was near her bed. There was a big cupboard, a mirror, and a study table and chair. She fixed her glasses and grinned hard. She checked the bathroom, it was beautiful too. There was a big bath tub, and a separate shower room.

''I wish for bubble water bath…what the heck I am saying?'' Elsa shouted. She blushed hard. ''My own room, a new fashioned room unlike that stupid room in my castle in Arendelle, YEAH HOO'' Elsa jumped and squealed in excitement. Fawkes gave her a weird look.

''Oh no…I need to find out who's my roommate?'' She hurriedly exited her roommate. She stood in front of her roommate's doorway and knocked the door.

Someone was opening the door and that someone was none other than her ex best friend, Albus 'Always Depressed' Potter. Elsa was a bit stunned that he's her roommate. He gave her a weird look.

''What're you doing here? What do you want?'' He said with a frown. Elsa scorned at his attitude.

''Excuse me, that's how you treat your roommate? Honestly, don't you have any manners, If I was in your place I would've told her to come inside, gave her some snacks and tea'' She said with a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes and said ''I don't have time, get lost.''

Elsa's smirk faltered, she looked heavily annoyed. ''You're just…fine, it's not like I wanted to meet you, don't get the wrong idea, I was just curious…but now my curiosity has gone to hell'' she cursed and turned around and walked towards her own room.

''By the way…what if something weird happens? Well…You're a girl and I am a boy'' Elsa accidentally blurted out. Albus gave her a weird look.

''Ooops, I mean…I am a girl…you're a boy…you know what I am saying, Hahahaha'' Elsa grinned foolishly.

''Very funny'' he said with sarcasm and then he closed the door.

Elsa scowled heavily.

''WHAT A DAMN GIT'' She cursed inwardly.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Scorpius entered the cottage where he's staying. He saw that Rose was standing in front of his doorway. And Reg was talking with her.

Scorpius frowned. Rose was smiling at Reg, and Reg was smirking annoyingly.

He coughed, trying to alarm his presence.

Rose and Reg glanced around and noticed Scorpius.

''Scor…well…I was just, er, talking a bit with Rose—''

''You guys can carry on, Honestly, I won't mind, and besides I have just remembered something, I have to go and get that'' Scorpius told.

Reg and Rose exchanged weird glances.

Scorpius turned around and walked away from there.

 _Seems like she's having fun with Reg,_ Scorpius thought. He felt someone grabbing his arm. He saw that it was Elsa, and she was wearing a dark hoodie.

''What's up, Man?'' Scorpius asked.

''Al…he's my new roommate'' Elsa replied. Scorpius blinked in surprise. He grinned ''that's brilliant, it would be easier for us to spy on him.''

Elsa looked a bit tensed. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and asked ''what's wrong?''

''It's just he has befriended some delinquents, well they're actually seniors'' Elsa answered. Scorpius scowled heavily.

''That's awful, Mate, we really have to do something about this…By the way…Have ya heard about…Thomas's brother'' Scorpius said slowly.

Elsa looked perplexed and quizzed ''what?''

''He has shut himself in, his first years classes has already started but he didn't joined any classes, he's still in his home and'' Scorpius paused.

''That's just like Al…'' Elsa said softly. Scorpius frowned and told ''Nope, Not like him, he's like you.''

Elsa stared at Scorpius in disbelief.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa apparated just in front of Thomas's house. His house was located near Appleby, which was in North Lincolnshire. The Quidditch Team Members of the Appleby Carrows must live here.

Elsa knocked the large, ornate door. Someone opened the door. And that was Thomas's Grandma, Natalia. She was a Seventy year old woman; she was beautiful, but strict and always had a straight posture.

''Miss Black, What're you doing here?'' she asked.

Elsa calmly replied ''I came here to meet Terrence, he's here right?''

Natalia looked a bit unnerve, she pressed her lips in a frown and said ''I am sorry—''

''Don't you want to him to out, don't you want him to have fun just like other kids, don't you want him to go to school and learn magic like a Normal Wizard'' Elsa said with a fixed gaze. Elsa sighed and then said ''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said like that to you, but can you please…I just want to meet him.''

Natalia scorned a bit but then nodded.

''Please come inside.''

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa slowly entered the room. She sees a dark blonde haired kid around the age of eleven, sitting on his study table and was making a sketch of a fruit basket.

''Hello Terrence'' Elsa said in a soft voice.

Terrence turned his head around, his hazel eyes bore into her eyes, as if he was reading something inside her.

''So...I am Elsa...you know me, um, we met seven years ago, well, you're a baby back then and'' Elsa blushed in embarrassment. There was an awkward silence.

''What do you want here?'' he said in a quiet voice.

''I came here to have fun with you, wanna prank?'' she happily asked.

''No'' he answered.

There was another awkward silence.

''Oh...I see...look at the beautiful sunny weather, let's go out and play Quidditch?'' Elsa grinned.

Terrence frowned and then removed the curtains of the window which was in front of his study table. It was raining heavily outside.

''Damn it'' Elsa scowled.

''Alright, but we can play inside, wanna play exploding snap?'' Elsa asked.

Terrence answered with a boring face ''No.''

Elsa sighed heavily.

''They have tried many a times, but it didn't worked, leave it, I don't wanna have fun anymore, and there's no reason to have fun'' He told.

Elsa studied him curiously.

''Don't you want to go Hogwarts and learn all kinds of Magic?'' Elsa asked.

Terence looked a bit frightened when Elsa told the word 'Magic'.

''I hate Magic...My brother died because of Magic'' Terence told.

''It's not Magic, Terrence'' Elsa informed. She said with a frown ''It's definitely not Magic, Thomas's death...Blame his fate and the person who killed Thomas, don't blame Magic...and beside...you're doing nothing but running away''

She felt like this same thing has happened before her life. But she was in Terence's place back then, and Albus was in her place.

She remembered what he said back then.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _''You're not a Monster, You're a Misfit, just like me and Scor, and Theo, and Kristoff, and Reg, and Thomas, we are a gang of Misfits, a gang of losers, and we need to stay together, fight together, join our group, we will help you, I will help you, lend me your strength'' He said to Elsa. Scorpius gazes at Albus. Albus continued._

' _'It's not a curse, it's a blessing, you're god-gifted, you should be proud of yourself, Please don't let fear control you like this'' Albus explained._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

* * *

She smirked at the memory.

''No…I hate Magic'' Terrence cried.

Elsa glared and said ''Stop lying, Terrence, you don't hate Magic at all, you're just running away by blaming it all on Magic…you're being a coward, you know that, Thomas wouldn't have liked this''

Terrence's cheeks were flushed; tears were falling from his eyes.

''He promised me that he'll meet me every day, he'll talk with me every day after the end of the classes, he promised me that we'll do breakfast and lunches together, he promised me but he didn't kept it, I don't wanna go there''

And suddenly the lights inside the room extinguished. Terrence looked scared.

''What's happening?'' He asked.

Elsa waved her hand and then blue light with snowflakes formed. She moved her hand and then the snowflake started to shape and form into a small castle. It looked exactly like snowy model version of Hogwarts castle. It was floating in the middle of the room.

Terrence stared at it in awe.

''Isn't it cool?'' Elsa smirked.

''Brilliant'' Terrence grinned in excitement.

Elsa smiled and then said ''Wanna go somewhere?''

Terence looked at her with curiosity.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa and Terrence apparated in the Old Graveyard near Hogsmeade. The Graveyard was peaceful but there's a bit of creepiness too.

They stood in front of the graveyard of Thomas.

''You brought me here to…'' Terrence frowned.

''No, look at the sky'' Elsa said while pointing towards at the sky. It looked so beautiful. It was Twilight.

''Isn't it amazing?'' Elsa grinned. Terrence nodded, his eyes flickered with tears.

''He can do an exceptional magic, he can create twilight…with his wand, no one could've done that'' Elsa murmured. She continued ''He didn't actually died you know, he's still here, it's just we can't hear his voice, we can't see his face, but we can feel his presence…Whenever I see the Twilight sky, I feel like Thomas, he's here with me''

Terrence remained quiet for a moment. After some minutes, he spoke ''I have decided I will attend classes, I will go to school from next week. I have caused a lot of troubles to my Grandma and to my brother…I don't want to make them worry anymore…I will go to school and have fun and I want to make good friends too just like my brother.''

Elsa gazes at Terrence and smiled inwardly.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Behind The Beautiful Mask

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: I have once written a fic The Dark Lords reign: The Sinister Shadows (11/05 to 12/31, 2016) and I deleted it because it was a disaster but before deleting this sinister shadow I downloaded and saved it in my computer. The Dark Lords reign would never get included don't worry but…the Mask part was there in the sinister shadows….and I have taken it from that fic of mine. So I have rewritten the Mask part of my fic The Dark Lords reign: The Sinister Shadows and added those here in this chapter of this fic and add more of my stupid boring ideas with a stupid twist in this fic. LOL, LOL...COME ON IT'S ONLY A FANFIC ALRIGHT. _Telling you again DON'T read this fic if you feel you'll hate this. This is a request. There will be mild swearing and mention of very mild mature themes so don't read if you're younger than 15 or 16._

BY THE WAY HAVE YOU HEARD THAT THERE WILL BE A BOOK CLUB OF HARRY POTTER VERY SOON. THAT WOULD BE SO COOL MAN. I AM WAITING FOR IT. YEAH! THIS IS AMAZING. BY THE WAY...PLEASE DON'T READ AND REVIEW THIS FIC IF YOU HATE IT ALREADY, AND THIS IS A REQUEST, LOL.

Do you love Paanipuri? Please check my fic Draco Malfoy eats Paanipuri.

Chapter _ **3**_

* * *

Harry entered the Three Broomsticks. He noticed Hermione sitting in the corner booth. He grinned and stepped towards that booth. He sat beside Hermione. He scooted closer to her, kept his right hand on her left thigh. She bit her tongue so that she won't gasp out loud. Then she glared at Harry.

''Harry, there are people out there'' Hermione warned.

''Come on babe, no one's watching...by the way, Ginny...I think she doubts me, last night she asked me many questions like Where do I go every night and so on'' Harry informed in a soft voice. Hermione frowned and told ''Ron too...he thinks that I'm way _too much busy with my work''_.

Then she looked at Harry. Harry glanced at her looking at him. He leaned forward and closed the gap between them. Hermione kissed him back. They kissed like this for a long moment, and then suddenly Harry entered his tongue into her mouth, and started sucking her lips and tongue with his mouth. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they break apart breathing heavily.

''Let's go somewhere quiet'' Hermione whispered in his ear. He nodded while grinning. _Tonight will be so fun, they can't wait for it.  
_

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa saw herself in a very old town. No one lives here. The air's full of full of rust and dust. She walked through the stony road. She saw a wooden house nearby the rocky road. Elsa stood in front of the doorway of the house. Elsa knocked the door but no one opened it. Elsa pushed the door lightly, and then it slides open. Elsa entered the house. The house was very dark and very silent. Elsa took out her wand and muttered ''Lumos Maxima''. From the tip of her wand, white light came out. Elsa threw the light towards the ceiling.

Now she could see the house clearly. Entrance hall was filled with masks. The masks were weird, some were scary and some were funny, some were elegant and some flirty. She climbed the staircase, and she saw portraits, sleeping portraits all of them were wearing masks.

Elsa climbed towards the second floor and they saw a big armored door and in front of the door was a big Mask. There was an inscription carved on the top. Porte de la foi, it's in French, meaning Door of the Creed.

Elsa stared at the mask curiously and pulled the mask slowly. The door opened. She entered the room, it was filled with pillars, and masks were hanging in the pillar.

She stared at these masks; it feels like the masks were living creatures, like they were watching Elsa, trying to know what she's hiding. Elsa stared at the mask in front of her. It was the most beautiful mask she has ever seen. It was the most elegant, classy and mysterious mask. But the gaze of this mask, it's a bit how to put it out? Beautiful but Haunted.

Suddenly the House started to shake; Elsa gripped the pillar to balance herself. She stared at the mask in horror. Snakes about 19 feet long were coming out of the masks hanging in the pillar. Elsa quickly ran away from there. Then she heard that voice.

''You're death is near, My Dear''

Elsa cried. The whole house was filled with Giant snakes. And they were surrounding Elsa. The snakes hissed at Elsa angrily. Elsa's hand went into her robes pocket, but unfortunately the wand was not there. Elsa then found a fork in her pocket, and then she started to stab her hand with the fork.

''Elsa, Have you gone Mad, what the hell had gotten into you?'' The Voice of Lily Luna Potter alarmed her.

Elsa woke up and saw herself in a restaurant. Elsa saw that she was stabbing her hand with the fork. And because of that, there was a small injury in her hand. It was paining a lot. Elsa saw that every occupant of the Restaurant, including Lily Luna was giving her weird, uncanny looks.

Elsa smiled nervously and said ''I was trying to do a trick but accidentally…I messed it…I have to go now.'' Elsa quickly exited the restaurant. She tried to ignore Lily Luna's calls. She ran through the streets of Hogsmeade, the people in the streets were also giving her odd looks. Elsa frowned and then suddenly she crashed with another person.

''Can't you see anything? have you gone blind?'' The Person scowled at her angrily.

''I am extremely sorry'' Elsa apologised while staring at the person warily. The person was a beautiful woman around the age of Twenty four. She had blue eyes, and her hair was silky black. She looked really familiar, it seemed like she had seen her before. Her face kinda resembled someone.

''Who're you?'' Elsa asked.

The Person frowned and then said ''I believe you're too nosy, but still, I am Delphi Diggory...and I am the new Caretaker of Hogwarts University and School both.''

 _Diggory? No way, she can't be a Diggory...I never knew that Amos Diggory had a daughter, is she related to them?_ Elsa thought. Elsa knew Amos Diggory; he was a friend of her Aunt. Mr. Amos Diggory had a son named Cedric who was murdered in the Triwizard Tournament 1995 by Voldemort. All she knew that Amos Diggory had only one son, and he didn't had any brother or niece or nephew.

''Are you related to Amos Diggory?'' Elsa asked.

''I am his foster Niece, he adopted me'' Delphie answered. She continued ''If you don't mind, I have to go now, Mr Filch would get angry so I am in a hurry, Bye'' and then left that place hurriedly. Elsa stared at her retreating figure with a frown.

Elsa then walked towards her cottage's way. She was walking on her own; she was in a complete daze. Her mind was currently occupied with thoughts of this new Delphie Diggory, Albus Severus Potter, Her Nightmares for which she couldn't sleep these past four days. Because of the energy Butter beer which she's drinking she can study and do all other important things. Even the dreamless potion couldn't help. Her life's a complete heap. She can't sleep at all because of these bloody nightmares. Whenever she tries to sleep, this nightmare comes along in her dreams. She used so many potions to stop this nightmare, but nothing worked. She tried the patented day dream too but it didn't work. She then noticed that she was currently in the Forbidden forest. _What the hell? What am I doing here?_ She thought.

She felt like she has put her legs into something and then she slipped, her foot twisted in pain. She gasped but then someone caught her by grabbing her arm.

''Are you alright?''

She turned around to see James Sirius Potter, the guy who's also known as Hagrid No 2 nowadays because of his caveman beard.

''Hey there caveman'' she grinned.

He frowned when she said that. ''...you're were kind of walking like a Barmy man...so I—''

''I'm fine don't worry'' she said with a weird expression. He gave her an odd look.

''O...KAY'' He told while staring at her curiously.

Elsa frowned and said ''I am fine, absolutely fine...you don't need to worry about me.''

''so you're thinking about something...?'' he asked.

''Uh...yes...do you know that...you're Aunt and Al...Has Lily told you?'' Elsa quizzed.

James chuckled and said ''that's a misunderstanding...don't get involved in it...alright.''

''I have to get involved...it's not a misunderstanding...I have seen the memory in the pensive, they were kissing...it's just highly Grotesque'' Elsa told with a disgusted face. James remained silent. He knows very well that this was a misunderstanding. That man whom Aunt Hermione was kissing in that library was none other than Harry Potter, his Dad. And they thought that it was Al. Honestly, These two girls...It was kinda funny but troublesome too, but James can't stop them. These girls, they're too stubborn. James then thought of explaining them in a different method. He thought of explaining them in their way.

''I know what you two are doing? Luring that Goldstein by money to separate two lovers...that's injustice'' He explained. He hopes that they will understand by that.

''That's a forbidden relationship, it's highly wrong'' Elsa said softly.

''There's no right or wrong in love'' he told. Elsa wanted to argue but he got a point too.

''I have to go now...I have a date with Louissa Bulstrode...tonight will be a wonderful night for both of us, she's different from all other girls I have dated, by the way She's the tenth girl I am dating currently'' he said with a coquettish grin.

''And the tenth girl whom you're going to fuck, what a screwed up prick you are '' Elsa insulted with a straight face. James scowled at her.

''So what, at least she's a true beauty unlike you''. Elsa rolled her eyes.

''She's a redhead nah? I don't understand why you Potheads go for redheads?'' Elsa asked with a frown.

''Why, are you jealous?'' He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Elsa wrinkled her nose and said ''honestly speaking, I am disgusted...I feel sorry for her, you know why, cause she's dating a caveman''.

James frowned and then without speaking anything more, he walked away from there.

Elsa smirked at his back and then thought _couldn't find a witty remark_. But then she remembered what he said about Al, she shooked her head and walked towards her cottage.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa and Lily entered the famous wizarding club near Hogsmeade. This club's famous for its music, its wizarding Dj's, its beautiful dancers, and the cold drinks and beverages they sold. This club does not allow underage witches and wizards. Elsa saw that the club was crowded, and was mostly filled with University students.

Elsa checked Lily Luna; she was wearing black cut out dress robes that made her look brilliant and flirty. Elsa blushed heavily; she pulled her jacket closer around her. She has borrowed Lily Luna's muggle jeans shorts and crop top and jacket which made her feel more self conscious about herself.

''I believe my shorts are way too short...'' Elsa said nervously.

Lily frowned and said ''Shut up, its looks great on you...you're being a prude like Rose''

''Okay...'' Elsa nodded and looked away.

''Excuse me, Miss?''

Elsa turned around to see four girls staring at her with anticipation.

Elsa raised her eyebrow at them. The four of them looked like around the age of seventeen and they look like Geeks.

Two of them were teens with blonde hair, face full of pimples and heavy glasses. The other was a girl with brown hair and hazel colored eyes. The other was a black haired girl with braces in her teeth.

The girl with the braces asked ''you're that college junior who has won the first prize in Hogwarts potion competition, am I right? And you're also taking Potion major in College''

Elsa now understands why they came.

''Yes I am, you want to participate there right, so you came here to me for tips'' Elsa guessed.

''Nope... we want to be hot...Please make a potion that can turn us into hot shots'' They pleaded.

Elsa and Lily Luna exchanged looks.

''Shame on you, you should be who you are, you should always be the original you'' Lily Luna chided.

''She's right'' Elsa acquiesced with Lily.

''You're saying this because you're hot...but we're ugly and that's why people make fun of us...we want to be popular just like James Sirius Potter'' The girl with brown hair told.

Lily and Elsa pleaded.

The four of them begged to Elsa.

''I am sorry...but there's no such potion—'' Elsa paused. Then she remembered there's one potion but she won't make it for them.

''Fine...in that case then there's no choice but to take help from James who told us he would help but we have to give him six hundred galleons for this'' One of the blonde twin said.

Lily narrowed her eyebrows and scorned ''That Prat''.

Elsa stared at the girls with concentration while biting her lower lip. Then her eyes fell upon Katherine Goldstein entering the club with a senior boy. Elsa frowned and then called her.

''Katherine''

Katherine turned around, her face turned pale when she saw Elsa walking towards her way.

''What do you want?'' She asked with a wavering voice.

''I thought that I have asked you to seduce a certain person and I have given you an amount for that but instead of doing that...you're having fun with this bloke'' Elsa said quietly.

Katherine grimaced ''I tried really hard but he...he's stubborn...and he has a crush on a woman...so'' and then quickly ran away from there.

''What a cheater'' Lily scowled.

''Yeah'' Elsa said, and then she noticed the four girls who were still there.

Elsa said ''There's a potion called Beautification Potion...if you drink that potion you'll turn beautiful...when the potions effect will get over...you'll turn normal again...morning dew, wings, roses, unicorn hair and much more...you need these ingredients to make...fine...I'll make that one for you...I don't know if it's going to work or not...cause that's a very complex kind of potion and Beautification Potion—''

''You can do it...we'll bring the ingredients...How much money will we have to pay?'' They asked. Lily scowled at Elsa.

''You don't need to pay any money...just do a work...seduce Albus Severus Potter and make him fall in love with you and then make him reconcile with us, The Misfits'' Elsa said nervously.

''That Lame guy'' The black haired guy frowned.

''Who are you calling lame 'Miss Lame''' Lily gibed.

''Lily, calm down'' Elsa coaxed.

''Fine...we'll do it'' The Girls thanked Elsa and went away from there.

''This is just pathetic...we're trying so hard and that Al...I can't take this I am going for a dance'' Lily Luna said that to Elsa and went towards the dance floor and started dancing to the dance pop music.

Elsa sends a smirk at Lily's way and then shook her head. She removed her glasses and then wiped it with her handkerchief while staring at the dance floor. She saw a person with black cloak standing there in the dance floor. When she wore her glasses, she saw no one, and again she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. She was absolutely correct. That guy was smirking at him and then was taking off his hood. Elsa stared at him in horror.

He had silver hair and blue eyes, and his face, much to her dismay, was quite similar to James Sirius Potter.

Elsa frowned and then disapparated away from there.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa has apparated in a dark alley at Hogsmeade. The dark alley was empty and desolate like a graveyard. The wind was blowing heavily, and little droplets of rain were falling. Elsa pulled her jacket closer around herself.

''Hey there...'' The voice hissed. Elsa turned around, her pupils were dilated, her breathe was fast and rapid and she was blinking in fear and confusion.

She took out her wand and pointed it at him ''don't come closer or I'll do something that you'll regret later.''

The Guy grinned mischievously and said ''honestly, that dialogue doesn't suit a coward like you.'' He took a step closer and looked at her.

''The scent of your soul is tantalizing'' he said while pursing his lips.

Elsa scowled and said ''you're face is—''

''Is similar to that kid...yeah...I know...I can transform my face to anyone else's face...even yours'' He said with a dark chuckle.

''What are you, actually?'' Elsa asked while wincing a bit.

There was a silence. He spoke after some minute.

''I am a Soul eater just like a dementor...I suck soul, drink soul, eat soul'' he said with gritted teeth.

Elsa stared at him in horror. He took another step closer to her.

Elsa in fear accidentally muttered a dark spell ''Avada Kedavra'' A flash of green light emerged from her wand and hits him. But it didn't have any effect on him. He didn't die.

''Honestly...do you have any brains? I am neither a living being nor a ghost...I am a soul eater'' he said with a grin. Elsa tried to run but he caught her quickly by her arms and then pushed her against the brick wall hard by gripping her throat.

Elsa flinched and tried to push him but it didn't work. He was laughing like a maniac.

She can't take this anymore. Her blood was boiling in her head. Ice spikes suddenly emerged from the wall. The Soul eater released her and then stared at her with confusion.

Elsa sends him a death glare and then produces a small ball of Ice with the help of her wand and then turns it into a Vortex of Ice and shoots towards his way but then a transparent shield was created and the Vortex of Ice crashed with the shield and created a deafening explosion.

Elsa then felt herself getting controlled by someone. She tried to defend herself but it was powerful. She fell into the ground and cried in agony. She saw the soul eaters looking at her with contempt.

''You, What do you want?'' Elsa gasped.

The Soul eaters lips curved into a smile.

''Give me your time turner or DIE just like your filthy friend'' he said fiercely and then suddenly stabbed her back with a knife. Elsa screamed in pain and soon, darkness fell upon her.

Loud music waked her up, she sees herself in the club again.

''That was a dream'' Elsa thought. She got up from her seat, and then checked at Lily. She was still dancing, without saying anything to her, Elsa left the club.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

She entered her room, and falls back into her bed. ''For what reason he requires my time turner?'' she asked herself. Her head was paining a lot, she wants to sleep but she can't. If she sleeps again, _he will haunt me._ She hugged herself tighter, _he threatened me,_ she thought, _what should I do? Hell to my life.  
_ She cursed.

''OW, James, Faster and Harder''

The loud moaning sound shooked her from her musings. Her face turned red. _What the fuck_? She cursed again. _Why am I cursing so much? Why am I using so many inappropriate language? It's not the usual me._

''I'm trying baby, I'm trying so bad...I suck at this part'' He cried.

''Please...Please...Ow, I'm Cominnnnnnng'' she heard the girl's voice again.

Elsa frowned harder. She covered her Ears and chanted ''don't hear this sinful things, it's not good to hear it, you're too young to hear it.''

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'' The girl screamed again.

''What the hell? What are they doing?'' Elsa shouted. She quickly got up from her bed, exited her room and walked towards Albus's room. She saw that the door was already open; she entered and saw that a girl was lying in the bed, sleeping peacefully, and the girl was none other than Bulstrode. She then saw James was drinking a can of Butter beer. He was sweating profusely, and was wearing only his boxers.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' he asked.

''I was going to ask the same question, this is Al's room, what are you doing here?''

James answered ''Al is staying in his friend's house, so he has given his keys to me and so...you know what'' he winked.

Elsa scowled heavily and said ''I'm sorry for intruding...got to go'' and was about to leave.

''Wait a second''

She turned around. He walked closer to her and looked at her carefully.

''What's wrong?'' Elsa asked while raising her brows.

''What's with those dark bags...you look like a demiguise'' He grinned heavily.

Elsa frowned and checked herself in the mirror near the doorway. She has gotten really thin, there were dark bags under her eyes due to heavy stress and no sleep, and looked very tired.

''What's wrong with that? I was studying that's why...'' she explained.

He bites his cheek, stares at her with an unfocused gaze.

''Stop lying...you're having nightmares'' he told.

Elsa gasped inwardly ''How do you know that?''

''I looked like you when I had crazy nightmares, so I know when a person had nightmares'' he replied. He leaned forward and asked her ''what's with these nightmares about?''

Elsa gulped in fear, his face and the soul eater's face was so similar. She closed her eyes and sighed and then said ''Nothing''.

He didn't believe that.

''But I have to say this...I am scared of Dying...I don't want to die so soon'' She said in a whisper before leaving that room. He gazed at her in confusion and concern.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Again

The Clash Of Time:

Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

Chapter 4

* * *

Elsa entered the booth of the Three Broom sticks inn. She saw that some delinquents were sitting in the booth next to them. Elsa sat beside Scorpius. Stiles, Reg, and Kristoff were sitting in the opposite chairs. Lily was sitting beside Scorpius and Theo was sitting beside Lily Luna.

''Hey…guys, Sorry for being late'' Elsa apologized meekly.

''It's alright, we have already ordered your drink'' Stiles told her with a grin.

Elsa smiled and then stared at Scorpius ''SO what happened?''

Scorpius narrowed his gaze, and then exchanged looks with Lily, Reg, Kristoff and Theo.

''Our second plan flopped too…those girls didn't make it'' Scorpius said grimly.

There was silence.

''WHAT?'' Elsa shouted a bit.

''Elsa calm down…people…they're looking at you…please you're losing your coolness personality'' Lily Luna hissed into her ear. Elsa looked at Lily and then saw other occupants of the room were staring at her oddly.

Elsa frowned and said ''No way…I have worked so hard to make that potion…it didn't worked''

Kristoff looked at his friends with a straight face and said ''Let's Give up, Al's too stubborn, mate''

''No…Never…we won't give up…we will bring Al to our team no matter what happens, we are Slytherins and Slytherins achieve their goals no matter what happens'' Scorpius said fiercely. Elsa studies him curiously. He has changed a lot. Actually, everyone has changed a lot apart from her; she's still a scaredy cat, a coward.

''I need to go to the Loo…take care of my purse, Please'' Lily said to Elsa and went towards the bath room.

''Hey guys''

They noticed Albus entering the inn. He stared at them and frowned and then sat on the booth next to them.

''You're best friend not sitting with you anymore'' Scorpius said sadly.

Elsa scowled a little, and then forced a smile while staring at Stiles. She scoots closer to his seat. Stiles and others gave her weird looks.

''Stiles, I love your name…it's so sweet and full of style…you get that'' Elsa said loudly. Stiles flushed in embarrassment.

''Oh Man…You're right it's so better than the name...Albus'' Scorpius grinned. He stared at Kristoff. Kristoff took a sip of his fire whiskey and said ''Yeah...you're better than our previous leader''

Reg concurred with him.

''Yes...you're right, Kris'' Theo added while smirking at Albus who was pretending that he didn't heard anything.

''So...How was your date, Albus?'' the leader of the delinquents, Roderick Urquhart.

''Pathetic...she nagged me all the time...and forced me to...kiss her...ugh...I really wanted to say that her many a times that...I am awfully tired of touching her... Knockers'' He grimaced. The other delinquents laughed at that.

''What kind of shameful insulting words he's uttering'' Scorpius said that dramatically. Elsa frowned at Albus and then said to Scorpius in a loud voice ''Boys these days...they rant and complain too much''.

Albus scorned at her.

''What's with her?'' A delinquent named Bobby Moon snarled.

''Exactly Elsa...but Stiles, he's different...so different...he's loyal and would never break off with his friends'' Scorpius added.

''Stiles, You're a nice child'' Kristoff grinned.

''Yup'' Reg said while ruffling Stiles hair.

''Stiles, he's so not like our ex leader...hey why don't we make Stiles our new leader?'' Theo suggested.

''That's a good idea'' Elsa said while smiling at Stiles sweetly. She continued ''Please be our leader, Stiles''

''Stiles, We'll have so much fun...we'll sneak out into the forbidden forest...and do so many cool adventures'' Scorpius told with a grin.

Stiles was blushing in embarrassment. He's getting way too much attention today, and he knows that they were doing this to make Albus Severus Potter jealous.

''I have to go'' he said nervously and got up from his seat and ran away from there.

''He's embarrassed'' Kristoff said.

''Yup'' Reg agreed.

''They're making way too much noise'' Bobby scorned.

''Looks like they're a slightly bit mental'' A delinquent named Sky commented.

''Slightly?'' Albus said while smirking.

''But I really have to admit...Rose Weasley, she's super hot'' Bobby told.

''Rose...that uptight, stuck up, bossy bint, yeah, she has a killer body'' Roderick said with a glint. Albus frowned inwardly but remained calm.

Scorpius scowled at them. ''Calm down, Scor...they don't worth it'' Theo coaxed him.

''And that Potterlette...she has a very beautiful bosom'' Bobby grinned.

Reg scowled this time.

''How dare he'' He said with gritted teeth.

''But the hottest according to me is Annabeth Black...''. Reg gritted his teeth.

''Reg please calm down'' Kristoff pleaded.

''I would love to fuck the hell out of her existence, I would love to make her writhe and cry under my arms, I would love to dominate her and so as that Bitches Rose and Lily''

Reg and Scorpius looked furious but Elsa was faster.

''Impedimenta'' Elsa muttered while pointing her wand at Roderick. Roderick knocked backwards and hits the floor.

''Elsa don't'' Theo warned.

''STOP IT AT ONCE, Miss Black '' Madam Rosmerta shouted to Elsa. But Elsa ignored them. She pointed her wand at Roderick with a death glare.

''Say it what you have said about my sister, you damn git, Say it again'' Elsa spats. Roderick reached for his wand but Elsa used the Impedimenta jinx again. The other occupants gasped and screamed in terror.

Bobby tried to attack her from behind but then Scorpius and Reg stopped him.

''Don't you dare, Git'' Reg said with a foul look while taking out his wands out.

''You have to pay for this, Moon'' Scorpius smirked evilly while pointing his wand at him.

''Guys...Stop it'' Kristoff begged.

''Don't fight, Please'' Theo pleaded.

''Stupefy'' Bobby Moon muttered.

''Protego'' Reg created a shield to protect herself.

Another delinquent shoots another dark spell at Scorpius. Scorpius jumped out of the way and muttered ''Petrificus Totalus''. The delinquent become frozen.

''Expulso'' Roderick tried to hit Elsa with it. Elsa dodges and then pointed her wand at him, but then suddenly her wand flew away from her hand.

Scorpius, Reg and Elsa were surprised to Albus pointing his wand at them. Lily comes out of the bathroom and stared at others in horror.

''What's going on?'' She asked Kristoff. Kristoff remained silent.

''I'm sorry'' She said to Madam Rosmerta while glaring at the delinquents.

''What a bitch'' Roderick commented while sneering. Elsa in anger took the fork from the table and tried to shoot it towards him. He dodges in fear and the fork hits the wall.

''She's mad'' Roderick said with a wavering voice. Elsa frowned heavily.

''Elsa...'' Lily called her name softly.

She stared at Lily and then walked away from there. She exited the inn and was walking towards the castle.

''Hey there, Black wait a minute''

She turned around to see Albus calling her.

''What is it?'' Elsa asked.

''Take your wand back'' He answered with a blank space. He gave her wand back. Elsa took it while staring at him warily.

''Those guys...they hate you lots...so it would be better if you and your friends stay out of their way...'' he said and was about to walk away from there but then Elsa suddenly asked a question.

''Why you're not jealous?''

He stared at her with a surprised gaze, his eyes were widened, and his mouth curved a bit.

''We have tried to make you jealous so bad but you'' She paused for a moment.

''What's wrong with you?'' He asked confusingly.

Elsa looked at him angrily and then shouted ''I hope you Die and Go To Hell...I hope every bad things would happen to you, Sucker.'' She's a bit surprised of herself, a girl like her giving so many curses, a girl like her talking so bad, this was so not her. It's like another person was making her talk like this. She frowned angrily and walked away from there leaving a very perplexed Albus alone.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Today there would be a double potion major class of the First years and the Second year's student of the Hogwarts College. The students were currently sitting in the new classroom, of the new tower which was rebuilt in 2016.

Elsa sat on a desk alone. She looked very restless and was pacing a lot. Her hair and her robes looked untidy, and there were bags under her eyes.

''Can I sit beside you?''

She saw James Sirius Potter asking her permission to sit beside her while giving her a weird stare. He looked very fresh, and neat. His face was shaven and looked clear and his hair was well cut too.

''What're you doing here?'' Elsa asked with confusion. James frowned.

''Have you forgotten that both the second and first year would have double potions together?''

''Uh okay...where's your beard and your long ponytail?'' Elsa asked with a smirk. He sat on the seat beside her and kept his things on the table. Then he looked at her and frowned.

''That's not your concern'' he replied.

The students stopped murmuring when the Potions professor entered the class.

''Hello there students...today you're going to make the ageing potion'' The Professor announced.

The class groaned.

''Come on Class...It's a very difficult potion...if you learn to make it from now then you won't have problem in making it in the future...If you take Auror Jobs and any other hard ministry jobs...this potion might come in handy'' He said with a beam.

''He's an enthusiastic teacher'' A student commented.

''Can I ask you a question...why have you taken Major in Potions just like me?'' James asked in a whisper. Elsa stared at him.

''I was kinda interested to study that subject from an advanced level'' she lied.

''Stop lying...you wanted to compete with me...Am I right?'' he smirked.

''You're getting the wrong idea'' Elsa said with a frown.

''Oh...okay...but you're necessity subjects are similar to mine...you have taken Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Study of Ancient Runes just like me...Why do you want to compete with me when you already knew that no matter how much you'll compete...you will still be the loser?'' He sneered at her.

''Would you just shut up'' Elsa scowled at him.

''Nope I won't, by the way...Al has made the College Quidditch Team...and stole my seeker position and the Coach has made me a chaser for that prat...but still I am the Captain'' He said with a egoistic smirk.

Elsa ignored him.

''Miss Black...Can you please write the formula in the Blackboard?'' The Teacher asked. Elsa nodded halfheartedly and then walked up to the Board. But then suddenly everything became dark. She sees herself in a dark room. And then she heard the voice again.

''You're Death is near, My Dear''

To Be Continued...

a/n: SORRY FOR THE BLOODY MISTAKES, DAMN MY LIFE. EXAM IS REALLY KILLING ME. LOL.


	5. Chapter 5: The Blanket

The Clash Of Time:

Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

Chapter 5

* * *

Elsa has suffered from Nightmares before but this Nightmares, they're a whole lot different. She saw herself in the very dark room. _What is it, this time?_ She thought. She hoped that freaking Soul eater doesn't come here this time. But she has heard his voice…which means he's here.

''Hello Darling'' As soon as she heard that voice again, she started to sweat profusely, her limbs trembled, and cords started to stand out on her neck. Her eyebrows slanted upward, and widened her eyes and mouth.

She turned around to see him grinning at her maliciously.

''Whhhhhaaaaattttt aaaaarrrrreeeee yyyyyyoooouuuu ddddooooiiiinnnggg heeerrreeee?'' She asked while stammering a bit.

He cackled while looking her getting scared under his haunting gaze. He stepped forward, took a bit closer to her. Elsa was so frozen in fear that she can't move.

''You're so scared'' He whispered in her ear. His cold breath made her shiver a bit.

''Please don't kill me, Please don't'' She begged to him.

He gazed at her intensely, while raising one eyebrow and curving his lips into a smirk.

''Oh…Darling…I want to have your soul so bad but then you're begging so much like a Beggar…I can't help but let you go…but then I have one condition…Give Me Your Time Turner'' he said in an whisper.

Elsa frowned a bit. ''What do you want with my Time Turner?''

''Nothing…I want to give it to a certain friend of mine'' He told.

''I need time to think…Please give me time'' Elsa replied.

''Fine…I'll give but I will still haunt you in your dreams'' he said and then disappeared. Elsa regains her consciousness back, she sees herself in the Hospital Wing.

She frowned while thinking about the soul eater.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Malfoy Manor, Dining Hall

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the large Ornate Table. They were staring at Draco Malfoy with a frown.

''What do you want?'' Draco asked.

''Many years ago...after arresting Theodore Nott senior, we got an illegal true time turner from him...'' Hermione Granger was the first one who spoke.

''So…What has he got to do with me?'' Draco asked him.

''You have a true time turner too, Am I right, Draco?'' Harry asked while staring at him warily.

Draco frowned and shooked his head, saying ''No''

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances.

''By the way…what do you want with Time Turners?'' Draco asked.

''We have decided to destroy every true time turners…and there's a rumor that…Have you heard about the Deaths Time Turner?'' Hermione said.

Draco grimaced. He lied and said ''No.'' They don't have any memories of that incident which happened in the past but Draco certainly have, and he knows that to whom the Time Turner was with. And it belonged to her.

Harry scowled a bit.

''We have to go now'' Hermione said and then both Harry and Hermione got up from their seat and walked towards the exit.

''He was hiding'' Hermione said. Harry nodded.

''But Why?'' Hermione asked confusingly.

''I don't know the answer, Love'' Harry replied. They held each other hand and disapparated away from there.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Albus looked at the Love Potion his Uncle gave to him many years ago. _Honestly, why does he need a love potion, anyway?_ He asked himself.

He heard the door of his room getting knocked furiously. He got up from his study chair and opened the door.

He saw his Dad smiling up at him and he was holding a blanket. _That old, stinky blanket._

''Your room is brilliant, Son'' Harry said while entering Albus's room.

Albus frowned and asked ''what do you want, Dad?''

Harry simpered and said ''Nothing...I just...well...Christmas, its coming near, right, so'' Harry paused. He kept the blanket in Albus's bed.

''Take it as an early Christmas gift'' Harry told. Albus scowled.

''I have already told you many years ago...I don't want this blanket'' He shouted, took the blanket and threw it towards the love potions bottle. The bottle's cap was open so the love potion fell on the blanket and stained it.

Harry stared at Albus in horror ''Al...How could you, that blanket was important to me''

''I don't give a damn, Get Lost'' Albus yelled angrily.

Harry grimaced. He stared at Albus with a serious face. ''You know what I wish now...I wish if you were not my son.''

Albus remained calm, and then smirked humourlessly.

''Finally, At Last, After Seventeen Sodding Years Later, Harry James Potter told the truth, he never wanted a Loser, Slytherin Son''

Harry realized his mistake and tried to say ''Please...Al I didn't mean it.''

''Get Lost, Dad, Get Lost, Sod Off'' Albus shouted. Harry left the room before giving a last glance to him. Albus kicked the door angrily.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Theodore Nott Jr and Elsa hang out in Madam Puddifoot's tea shop.

''Where's Scor, Reg and Kris?'' Theo asked curiously.

''They were busy with their own works...Theo I need to talk with you, and it's urgent'' Elsa said. She was pacing and tugging at her hair.

''Are you alright?'' Theo enquired while staring at her curiously.

''Yes...I am'' she said with a long sigh.

There was a big silence.

''Theo...What do you think about Delphie Diggory?''

Theo stared at Elsa with a fixed gaze.

''I don't know...Suspicious and Mysterious, I guess...she seems familiar...She seems like I know her already, she reminded me of the girl who lived with my Late Maternal Uncle's relatives'' Theo replied. He stared at Elsa with confusion.

''Why this sudden interest on Delphie Diggory?''

Elsa blinked in surprise, then spluttered ''Oh It's...um, er, well, I was a bit curious, um, about that girl...she looks a lot like...I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but she looks a lot like...a certain person whom we met in the past''

The wind shakes the leaves of the tree nearby the tea shop.

Theo chuckled a bit.

''Honestly...cool joke...I have to admit...so you mean to say...that she's related to that freak''

''No...But she can be...it's just my guess...well, never mind...I have to go'' Elsa smiled nervously. She got up from her seat and was about to leave but then Theo said something.

''There are certain Tattoos that might help you to get rid of your nightmares''

Elsa gazed at him surprisingly. He smirked. She nodded nervously and left that place in an instant.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's Pain

The Clash Of Time:

Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Don't read this chapter if you're under 16 cause there will be mention of mature themes. Harry x Hermione rocks. There will be Harry X Hermione in this chapter.

I was inspired to make this fic M rated by a beautiful writer. She's one of the most fascinating and wonderful girl I have ever met. Thank you so much, Madie for inspiring me. May God Bless You.

Chapter 6

* * *

''I can't believe, My exams are near after Christmas and I haven't studied a bit…well it's hard to study cause I haven't slept for a month, and I am scared of failing my exams…I want to get more than Acceptable in all the exams…I want to get Outstanding in Potions…but it's hard…the only thing I have done is the practical not the theory and Ugh…but these nightmares and so on...uh...I am scared and I am doing a whole lot tensions...I wonder If I have any white hair...well I am only Eighteen and the thought of having White hair makes me freak out...and then oh my goodness, the Potions exam...I don't want to fail and then—''

''Will you stop ranting, you're rants are all boring shits'' James shouted. He was drawing a tattoo of Hungarian Horntail on her Left foot because Theo has told her that Tattoos can help you to get rid of Nightmares _. Honestly, is that even Possible?_ James thought.

''Since the time you came here you were babbling constantly…Why can't you get it I don't want to listen any of your rants, why don't you rant in front of your girlfriends?'' He snapped for real.

Elsa frowned at him and said ''Well you kind of remind me of Lily.''

He scowled at that.

''Honestly…from what angle do I look like that Hippogriff'' James scorned. He continued ''By the way…you're tattoos done.''

''Thanks a lot…here's 40 galleons'' She said while giving him the coins.

''I deserve 40 more but never mind this'll work too'' He replied. He looked at her for a moment and then said ''Have you heard the news from Lily…That I—''

''That you're going to confess to Scorpius that you have an undying crush on him'' Elsa finished that sentence on her own way.

There was a big pause.

''Stop making things by yourself…Ugh...Man, I am transferring'' He said.

Elsa looks at him in surprise.

''Why? Don't tell me you got expelled for pranking McGonagall'' Elsa surmised.

''Stop getting the wrong idea will you?'' He sighed. ''Do You Know…the Patonga Proudsticks Quidditch team had given me the offer to play in their team as their Quidditch captain temporarily for three years so…I have decided to transfer into Uagadou College of Magic in Africa and study there for three years while playing in that Quidditch team'' He said.

'Uagadou College…I thought that was a school…don't tell me they started a College too just like Hogwarts'' Elsa said. He nodded.

''that's good to know…Finally Hogwarts is getting rid of you…Now there'll be only Peace'' Elsa grinned.

''What a Sharp Tongue'' He said with a scorn.

''I got to go'' Elsa got up from her seat and walked towards the exit.

''Hey…won'tyoukissmeforthelasttime?''

She turned around staring at him with confusion.

''What?'' She looked bewildered.

He looked away, his cheeks were flushed and so as his ears.

''Nothing just go'' he said harshly.

She nodded hesitantly and left that place.

He sighed. Then suddenly someone grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. He was too stunned to kiss her back. She lets go of him.

''Take Care...'' She smirked and walked away from there.

He stood there with a shocked expression.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa saw herself standing in a cliff. The sky was dark and full of clouds. She can hear the sound of the waves hitting the rock.

''You're death is near...My dear'' She heard that voice again. She turned around and felt herself getting pushed into the ocean. She fell into the sea and then she felt herself getting drowning. She knows swimming very well but she can't swim. It's suffocating, she can't breathe anymore.

It was Polly Chapman's shrilly voice which woke her up. Elsa opened her eyes, she saw herself lying in the floor of the Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She stood up slowly, while panting heavily. Her head was paining a lot, and she felt like throwing up. _I had the nightmares again, the tattoos didn't help me, Theo's so wrong, Man,_ Elsa thought with a frown.

She looked at Polly.

''Honestly...I thought that you died for a moment'' She sighed in relief. She looked at Elsa with worry ''Are you alright? Do I need to call Madam Pomfrey?''

''I am Fine'' Elsa replied while staring at Polly Chapman warily. Why she's behaving so nicely with me? Elsa said while studying Chapman.

''By the way...thank Merlin I got to meet you here, so I would be glad if you come to the Sleep Over of Katherine Goldstein...well it's Stephen who told me to invite you...and please come while wearing a hot Nice night dress robes'' Polly said with a nervous expression.

''Oh I see...but what's a Sleep Over?'' Elsa asked with a confused expression.

''Really...Oh...Um...well...where people hang out at night in someone's home and do party'' Polly answered weirdly. She continued ''By the way...Stephen asked me to tell you...he's waiting for you today...and he wants to talk with you while partying.''

 _A sleeping competition party...sounds cool_ Elsa pondered. ''I'll go'' Elsa happily agreed.

Polly frowned a bit at her but then smiled at her.

''I'll wait for you...by the way wear a very Hot night robes...I got an idea how about a lace bralette and short pyjamas and a jacket for style...I'm going for that too'' Polly told her.

Elsa frowned heavily. ''We're having a sleeping competition...right?''

Polly gave her a weird look. ''Sleeping competition...uh yes, I got to go'' Polly hurriedly exited from there.

''Why do we have to wear skimpy pyjamas for a sleeping competition? By the way I need to go in this competition...I want to sleep so bad...'' Elsa talked to herself.

''Why are you talking to yourself? Are you barmy like Bloody Baron?'' Elsa noticed Whiny Moaning Myrtle snickering at her. Elsa frowned and was about to walk away but then she felt herself asking a question to her.

''How's dying, Myrtle?'' Elsa asked with a confusing look. Myrtle had a frown and her eyebrows slanted upwards.

''You are so Mean'' She moaned and floats away from there instantly.

''I didn't wanted to be mean...I was just curious'' Elsa whispered on her own. She looked at the mirror in front of the sink. _I don't want to die,_ She cried. And then suddenly ice spikes erupted from the edge of the sink. Elsa gulps in fear and then pelts away from there.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

As soon as Albus opened the door, he felt himself getting engulfed into a sandwich hug by his elder 'way too affectionate' brother.

''Ickle Allikins, I am so going to miss you'' James cried while hugging Albus.

''I don't know about Allison but I am not going to miss you...Finally I am getting rid of you'' Lily Luna sneered at James.

''Shut Up, Miss Hippogriff'' James gibed while hugging Albus. Then he finally let go of him. Albus fell on the ground, sweating and panting for breath.

''What the hell are you two doing here?'' Albus asked while taking rapid, shallow breathing.

''Oh...As you see I came here to meet you cause from tomorrow you won't be meeting your handsome, smart, coolest brother ever'' James said while crying a bit dramatically. Lily rolled her eyes at him.

''Honestly...You can go now, Get Lost'' Albus said while scorning at him.

''Al...How could you?'' James cried again.

''Shut Up, Drama Queen...Allison...James wants to talk with you...'' Lily told while darting glance at James.

Albus furrowed his brows, and tightened his lips while looking at James. James looked away; he was pacing and fidgeting a bit.

''There's another reason why I am leaving so soon'' James divulged.

They stared at him in disbelief.

He went on ''Can you please help her...she's having nightmares...and —''

''Are you both done? I can't help and I need to go to sleep, Goodbye'' Albus spoke with a soft voice and then shuts the door without listening anything at all.

''Hey..don't mind him, James'' Lily Luna said.

''Nah...Like I give a hell...besides...I hope you will be better someday, Mate'' He shouted while knocking the door a bit. There was no reply.

Lily and James looked at each other with worried glances.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

The Room Of Requirement was an excellent masterpiece created by the founders. It can change into any kind of room whatever the seeker seeks. The room currently changed itself into the South Grounds of Hogwarts. The room has also created a fake Great Lake. Cool breeze was blowing and started to shake the leaves of the fake trees residing by the fake Great lake. Harry and Hermione were lying over the soft grass, bare and naked, kissing and loving each other. There robes were lying in the corner of the room.

Harry caught her wrist and gripped it tightly while kissing her on her lips. She was writhing and moaning beneath him, calling his name so many times. He loved her so bad. He loved her since the day he first met her, he guess. There were many times when they were alone, but they never approached each other. Because of this bloody responsibility: Ron and Ginny. Both of them owe Ron and Ginny a lot. Because of them, harry and Hermione didn't end up together. Harry loved Ron a lot, he's Harry's best mate after all. Harry wanted Hermione to break up with Ron back then, but she didn't because of this bloody responsibility. He still remembered that day, that wedding day of Hermione and Ron. Harry was his best man. _Damn_ , Harry cursed. Seeing the love of his life getting married to his best mate was indeed too much for him. He begged Hermione so much on that day to flee with him but she didn't listen. She told him to live a happy life with Ginny and also told him to leave her alone. _Tch_ , Harry gritted his teeth in anger. But they started dating secretly again after Albus sorting. Ginny and Ron does not know about this. Draco found out about their secret relationship and he promised them not to tell anyone. Harry has so many never ending problems and there's _Albus_ he thought. When he will understand his own Dad. Harry shifted a bit, making Hermione writhe more.

''Harry...I love you'' Hermione confessed. Harry looked at her and kissed her again by leaning forward. They were sweating profusely while breathing heavily. Harry lied down beside her on the soft grass.

''Harry...I fear that...James must have figured out about us'' Hermione told. Harry glanced at her and said ''I know that...Hermione...I have to say you something...about the cursed child...I have proof that's really true, Voldemort and Bellatrix did had a child''

Hermione stared at him in horror.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Love and Love and Love

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: I love you all, Hope you are all fine…all the haters and all the lovers of this fic, I love you all, You are the best, I wish the best for you all. **Warning: There will be Mature themes in this chapter so don't read if you're under 16.** Scrose and Scrose and Scrose, LOL. I am highly nervous. Who would have thought A studious, innocent, internet nerd like me would be this brave to write this fic but a writer has to do every type of experiments. She/he has to write Child, Fantasy, and Humorous, Sci Fi stories to Young Adult Romance, Horror, Mystery, and tragedy fics. Hope you'll enjoy this fic. I suck at writing this sexy scenes…Im sorry. My fic is fast paced, I'm sorry for that. Honestly I didn't wanted to write this...but then...nevermind, Have fun, LOL, Lol.

Among all the Living beings in the world, we human are the worst. We are the most selfish people in the world who only care about ourselves and don't care about the other poor animals who live in the Jungles and those Arctic and Antarctic regions or deserts. Because of us they suffer, because of us they die. FROM NOW ON, LET'S TAKE A VOW THAT WE WILL HELP AND PROTECT EVERY ANIMALS AND BIRDS AND INSECTS OF THE WORLD.

Chapter 7

* * *

Rose noticed Scorpius passing by her but he ignored her completely. Rose looked a bit perplexed.

''Scorpius'' Rose shouted out loud.

Scorpius turned around, he sees Rose Weasley in front of her. Her face became pale, she was sweating profusely and was wringing her hands, and she had a worried expression.

''Scorpius, Why you're not talking with me? Why you're ignoring me?'' She asked in a soft voice.

There was a big silence. They can hear the sound of the birds tweeting and smell the scent of the flowers. A light breeze was blowing and it ruffles her hair and her skirt a bit.

Scorpius tightened his lips into a frown.

''I…You seem good without me…you seem good with Reg'' He said harshly. Rose scowled.

''What? What the bloody hell you're talking about?'' Rose cursed for the first time. Scorpius was also astonished at the fact of Rose swearing.

Rose sighed for a moment and then spoke ''Listen Scor…I do not have any feelings for him…I only care for you…You're everything to me.''

''Yeah...whatever'' He muttered while rolling his eyes.

Rose scorned at his attitude ''Scorpius, that's irrational and absurd, me and Reg, we're just classmates and friends…I guess…but there's nothing more than that''

Scorpius squinted at Rose, tilted his chin upward, and scratched his neck while biting his cheek.

Rose furrowed her brows and then scoffed ''Then I can say about you and Lily…you two look very close''

Scorpius looks at Rose in disbelief.

'' You're serious? Me and Lily?'' He mumbled. Rose glared at him.

Meanwhile Lily and Reg were passing by there. They noticed they were arguing about something. They exchanged worried glances and checked what's actually going on.

''Guys…Please don't fight'' Reg pleaded.

''Don't butt into it, Mate'' Scorpius said that out a bit loudly.

''Rose…you're getting it wrong'' Lily Luna explained.

''Bugger off both of you'' Scorpius spats angrily.

''Scor…I love you''

The three of them darts stunned glances at Rose.

''I only love you, Scor...and that the truth'' Rose cried, her cheeks were red, and her hair looked very frizzy.

Scorpius looked her for a brief moment, and then he pelts towards her way, lifted her off the ground and kissed her on the lips. Rose who was too surprised at first finally kissed him back.

''Don't make out in the public or else it'll be a big scoop'' Lily commented.

''Honestly, Stupid couples'' Reg smirked while staring at them.

Lily looked at his boyfriend and said ''I had been jealous too, I had been jealous when you're talking with Rose and kissing that girl in that party''

''You still didn't forget that? Seriously'' He shooked his head and then grinned ''I have bought a special version of the latest exploding Snap...wanna go and play?''

Lily smiled and then nodded while saying 'Yes', and soon they walked away from there leaving Rose and Scorpius snogging each other **.**

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Scorpius pushed Rose against the soft pillow while kissing her hard on the lips. And soon they break apart. They looked at each other while panting heavily. Rose stared at Scorpius with awe. Scorpius looked away, shyly.

''Scor'' Rose mumbled his name. He gave her a tight lipped smile but then sighed.

''I can't do this Rose...I am scared of hurting you'' Scorpius told her.

''But I want you, Scor...Now, Please'' Rose begged.

Scorpius looked at her with furrowed brows and said ''Don't you believe what they say about me? Do you know what they call me 'The Cursed Child'? People think that I am Voldemort's child and I bet Al's among them too...he thinks that I killed Thomas'' Scorpius grimaced.

''Scor...what happened to Thomas..was not you're fault.'' She paused. Then after a moment, she continued ''I don't know about others but I don't believe that and I am sure Al doesn't believe that either'' Rose stated. Scorpius gazed at her with admiration. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips again. She kissed him back slowly. He sucked her bottom lip while unbuttoning the first two buttons of the shirt but then he lost his patience and ripped the shirt off.

''Hey that was an expensive shirt'' Rose scorned at him.

''I am sorry'' Scorpius apologized while smirking. He continued ''It's not my fault...that shirt has way too many buttons.'' Then he started to trail kisses on her collarbone, while grazing her bare stomach with his finger tips. She couldn't help but elicit a moan. She saw Scorpius looking right into her eye.

''Aren't we too young to do this?'' Scorpius suddenly blurted out.

''There's nothing wrong, we love each other and we want each other'' Rose replied while giving him a lust filled gaze. Scorpius stared at her for a moment and then gave her a smile again.

''Uh...let's do a fun game...What's the usage of the Rat Tonic?'' Scorpius asked while stroking her sides.

''That happened too fast, it's a healing potion for Rats...what the heck are you do-AH'' She gasped when he started to trail kisses on her breast bone.

''Exactly right answer, now what are the disadvantages of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria potion?'' Scorpius quizzed while smirking up at her.

''Honestly, stop behaving like a child by the way...the answer...its tweaking your own nose and singing'' Rose replied while scowling up at him.

''Ding Dong, Right answer'' He murmured while sucking and kissing her neck while stroking and caressing her breasts tenderly.

''Ugh, Scor...You're such a Bread Head'' She groaned while digging her nails into his back. Scorpius grinned at that. He looked at Rose and smiled to himself.

Rose...he couldn't help but love her more. He would never forget this amazing night which he's sharing with her. This night, it's beyond beautiful; it's beyond everything he had ever experienced in his life. He still couldn't believe that this was happening for real.

She moaned again when he started stroking her softly from her knees to her inner thighs.

''Damn It'' Rose cursed.

''You're sworing again, Miss Know It All'' Scorpius snickered while sucking her ear lobe.

''I know, I know'' Rose gasped. She whispered to his ear ''End this please.''

He looked at her nervously. He told ''I don't want to hurt you, Rosie.'' He covered her body with his and kissed her softly on her cheeks, pushed into her slowly, finally becoming one. And then he kissed her head and said ''I am sorry''.

''Shut up Scor'' Rose grimaced. She continued '' It's painful but...Scor...What's the incantation of the Patronus Charm?''

''Oh, Expecto Patronum...ah'' Scorpius groaned when she shifted a bit.

''Ding Dong, You're absolutely right, Bread Head'' Rose replied with a moan. He kissed her lips while wrapping his hand around her waist, and Rose kept her right hand on his chest, and runs her other hand through his platinum hair and kissed him back. It was like reaching the Horizon, or more brilliant than that. They break apart, and looked at each other.

''Scor...I have to tell you something, My Dad will kill you If he knows about this'' She informed him with a sly grin.

Scorpius realized what she said. The Anger of Ron Weasley was scarier than Hades. He shivered, cords started to stand out on his spine ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'' He Cried.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa looked into the mirror. There were dark bags under her eyes; her eyes were a bit red. She washed her face with soap and water and then changed into the silky, short night robes what Polly told her to wear and then wore those pair of cute, fluffy earrings. These robes were quite cute and hot both but it has broken her nice girl image. She looked at her lips; it was swollen and itching a lot.

''I should not have ate those Mr. Spindle's Lick "O" Rish Spiders, after eating that my lips are itching'' She said while licking her lips.

She looked at her image in the mirror. She had to admit she looked quite pretty in that round, fluffy earrings. She looked here and there to see if Fawkes was there. When she realized Fawkes was not there she sighed in relief.

''Hey, Hey Missy, Wanna Go out with me for a long broom ride, eh?'' Elsa asked her image in the mirror with a cocky voice. _Wow, I'm behaving like those old folks from the 80's_ , Elsa thought.

But she can't deny that she was super hot —she paused and then smacked herself suddenly. _Hey there Girl,_ _You're Elsa, Not Sirius the egoistic prat, stop behaving like him_ She commanded. _But those beautiful curves, and marvelous midriff, I should be a Model,_ She thought and smirked. But then she realized something. ''What the hell are you doing, Elsa?'' She shouted and smacked her head again. She thought _I am behaving like a hormonal stupid teenager; I am behaving like my other stupid, arrogant siblings, I am behaving like my great uncle, Sirius Black, I am behaving so uncool, so unprincess like, I am behaving like an weirdo which I am not, Nooooooooooooo_. Then she started to bang her head in the mirror.

''Ouch'' She clutched her head and cried in agony. _My head's aching so hard_ , she cried.

''Are you mental?''

The unknown voice alarmed her; she glanced around and was stunned to see that the door was open and Albus were staring at her with a funny look and was kind of snorting at her amusingly.

''What, Um, the, er, well, uh, ah, Go...To...Hell'' She spluttered embarrassingly. _He has seen it all_ , she blushed.

''You're so funny, hahahaha'' He started to laugh at her. She flushed in embarrassment.

''I can't stop laughing...Hahahaha'' He wiped his tears of mirth from his eyes.

Elsa glared at him. ''SHUT UP" She shouted.

Albus raised an eyebrow at her while scrutinizing her curiously. The sight of her in that short, night robes and the scent of the snow drop flower which was coming from her did turn him on slightly but the question was for what reason she's wearing such attire?

''You're going somewhere?'' He asked with a frown.

''Yes, absolutely, now if you don't mind can you just move so I'll go to the sleeping competition'' Elsa informed. She grabbed her cloak and her wand.

''Sleeping Competition...?'' Albus quizzed weirdly.

''Yeah'' Elsa replied. She went on ''Katherine, she's having this competition...Polly told me, that Stephen McLaggen wants to meet me and he invited me and wants to have a friendly chit chat with me...and why are you asking me about this? I believe it's none of your concern.''

''I can understand what's his intentions are'' Albus said while staring at her with a dark, brooding look. He continued ''as your roommate...I am giving you an advice don't go there. They might harm you''

''What's wrong with you? Hell to your advice, I will go there'' Elsa spoke harshly. She pointed her wand at his way and said ''If you try to stop me, I will hex you to oblivion''

He raised his eyebrow at her and asked ''Doing all this for Mclaggen, that guy who bullied you three years ago, Have you gone barmy?''

''What's past is past...and besides what about you? Befriending delinquents, befriending those delinquents who insulted your sister and your cousin...I never knew that they were so important to you than your family'' She said with a scowl. He gave her a cold, silent expression. She ignored him and walked towards the exit. She grabbed the door knob, and tried to open the door but it was not opening. She frowned in annoyance. She quickly took out her wand, pointed her wand at the door and muttered ''Alohomora'' but still it didn't opened.

''Tch...Bombarda'' She angrily spats and pointed it at the door. But it had no effect.

She turned around and glared at Albus who was whistling while staring at a blank space.

''What have you done...?'' She asked frowning.

''Nothing'' he smirked. Elsa scowled up at him, and then entered her room. He stared at her warily.

''I'll go through the window'' She told him. She stepped towards but then suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands grabbing her arms. She felt herself getting pinned up against the wall.

''What the hell are you doing? You know what I can do...I can even fro—''

''Are you an idiot? That's a sleepover not a sleeping competition, and McLaggen wants to harm you, torture you...and I am not gonna let him do that'' He whispered softly.

''No...I will still go...I haven't slept well for two sodding months, I want to sleep so badly...I have to go...'' She told him. The effect of the magical energy drink was loosening. She felt herself getting tired a bit.

''I won't let you go...I would never let you go...You know that very well about their intentions'' He shouted. He squeezed his eyebrows together, curled his lips and wrinkled his nose.

''Why are you doing this? We are not friends anymore so you have no right to stop—''

Suddenly his mouth crashed down on her lips, a bit too forcefully. She blinked in confusion. _What the Bloody hell going on?_ She thought. She whimpered at the weird sensation going through her suddenly. It was weird and absolutely tempting but she didn't kiss him back. He let go of her lips suddenly.

''Because I care for you...I love you'' he whispered into her ear in a deep voice.

 _Bloody Hell...Am I not saying Bloody hell too much like Ron Weasley? But Bloody Hell...I didn't see that coming...It was unexpected,_ she thought while staring at him with wide eyes and wide mouth.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. She felt like pushing him, but she was so tired and powerless and his grips on her arms were so strong.

 _It's pathetic...but I can use this situation...If I acted along with it...then I could bring him back to our team...he would be normal again, he would be our friend again...he loved me...which means it's Aunt Hermione's fault completely,_ She thought. But then she smiled inwardly. _My Ploy, it's brilliant._ When she tried to return the kiss, he broke apart. He released the grip and stared at her with a frown.

''I am sorry...Just Forget what happened between us now...'' He said with a darting gaze. And then he walked away from there.

''What? Al...Wait a minute'' She followed him to his room.

''Get out of here'' He said in a commanding voice but he was not facing her.

''Al...Please—'' She paused when her eyes fell on a shiny thing which was peeking from the open drawer of the Study Table. She swiftly moved towards there and took that thing and brought it closer. It was a hair band...and a very familiar Alice band. Then she remembered it's her old hair band which she must have lost it in the wedding of her brother. Then she noticed another thing in that drawer, it was her diary. She furrowed her brow, pursed her lips while staring at her diary.

She was silent for a while and it kinda made Albus suspicious. He turned around and was stunned to see her finding her those.

''Hey...you can't touch someone else's things like that—''

''Someone else's, these things belong to me...alright...Why have you stolen it?'' She asked with a scowl.

Albus looked miffed.

''Stolen it? I found that band in the wedding and that diary you told me to throw it to the bin after that incident but I didn't liked the idea of throwing it so I kept it with me...so they're mine'' He explained in a weird way. Elsa bites her lip, while studying him with concentration.

He raised his eyebrow at her and said ''what are you looking—''

Before he could say something more, she jumped on him and kissed him hard on his lips. He gave her a bewildered look.

''You...You're mad...but since when?'' she said that to him while facing him. There was a big silence. He looked nervous, he lowered his gaze and replied in a wavering voice.

"Since...Since Third year...I guess but I realized about it last year...I really like you...everything about you". She looked at him for a brief moment and then leaned forward and caressed his lips with hers. He returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her back. Soon after, they break apart.

''I...I—'' She tried to speak something but he didn't let her. He kissed her on the lips again and then carried her in his arms and then walked towards his bed.

''What're you doing?'' she asked while staring at him with a skeptical look. But he remained silent. She looked confused. And then he lay her down on the bed. She saw him taking out his wand and muttering something. She squinted and narrowed her eyes at him.

''...Don't tell me'' she mumbled softly. He was smirking a bit.

''That's too fast, you're rushing it, No...No...I don't want to...'' She demurred with a soft voice. She continued ''Go and do _it_ with Scorpius.''

He pressed his lips and said ''I wish I could do _it_ with him...but now he's dating Rose...unfortunately''

She creased her brows together, while biting her lips ''No...Please don't—''

He crawled on top of her and started kissing her on the lips making her gasp again. He let go of her and whispered into her ear ''stop acting like a Prude and besides you want this too...no matter how much you deny'' She blushed heavily at that.

 _Bloody Hell...never expected this...it's tough...but I have to do this, I have to follow what he says and in this way I'll bring him to our team,_ She commanded herself.

''You're a virgin...right?'' he asked while smirking which made her scowl.

''So are you, Git'' she cursed which made him smirk more. He kissed her again but forcibly and very hard compared to the last ones and sucked her lips and tongue hard. She gripped the bed sheets tightly and whimpered a bit. She had to admit that it felt really good but still she feels that he's rushing everything. She moaned hard when she felt him biting the tender flesh in her neck.

''Honestly...you don't need to be so vocal...you're as loud as a Banshee'' He chuckled.

''Shut Up, it's your fault'' she said while flushing in embarrassment. He kissed her again while touching her lace covered chest.

''Please don't...I don't want you to get tired of touching it'' She said with a fixed gaze. He gave her a questioning look. She returned a foul expression. He frowned and then he remembered what he said on that day to Roderick and Kurt, his new friends.

* * *

Flashback

''Pathetic...Katherine nagged me all the time...and forced me to...kiss her...ugh...I really wanted to say that her many a times that...I am awfully tired of touching her... Knockers'' He grimaced. The other delinquents laughed at that.

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

"you have heard that?" Albus asked with widened eyes. She nodded while pressing her lips. He frowned at first, and then he started grinning.

''Honestly...I won't get tired this time'' he smirked and said that while fondling with it gently with his hands making her gasping again.

 _It's too fast,_ Elsa complained iinwardly. A part of her mind didn't like it at all but another part of her mind was loving it.

He slowly removed her robes from her body while kissing and biting her gentle skin.

" I don't like this, why I have to be the one without my robes-ohhhh—'' she gasped again when she felt him giving tickling kisses from her breast to her sides and then up to her lower belly.

''The room's hot'' Elsa said, she was perspiring profusely.

"Very Hot, I'm melting" he murmured into her ear while smirking. She blinked in surprise and then blushed again, _It's weird...so weird...why every weird things happening to me? Why am I letting it happen to me?_. _Making out with your Best Friend-Sorry- Ex Childhood Best friend...its actually very weird,_ she thought. She never felt this much bare and exposed before in her life, and she has never imagined that she would lie like this in his bed, bare and exposed, before him.

 _Noooooooooo,_ she screamed inwardly. She shooked her head and commanded herself _you can do this._ She looked at him and saw him smirking at her slyly. She bites her lip again, and stares at him warily while squeezing her legs together. He leaned forward and started attacking her with soft kisses all over her body. She moaned whenever he flickered and suckled her sensitive flesh with his fingers and mouth each and every time.

''Bloody Hell'' She cursed when she felt him sucking her earlobe. She moved a bit and grabbed the curtains hanging over the bed firmly in her hand and accidentally freezes it. She looks at it with fear. She saw that ice spikes started to emerge from the bed post.

''No...No...Stop...'' She cried while flinching a bit. He looked at her and then his eyes flickered a bit when he saw those sharp ice spikes.

''Stop it...I'm scared I might freeze you too, I might kill you" She choked; her eyes glimmered with her tears. He looked at her with a frown and said ''I won't stop because of that...believe in yourself''. He cupped her face with his hands and looked into her eyes directly with his emerald green eyes.

''Trust yourself and Trust me...you'll be fine'' he said with a deep voice. She gazed at her. He kissed her again and then grabbed her hands. She cried in agony when he pressed himself into her. She gripped the curtains again and freezes it completely now.

''I-I-I'm SORRY'' She murmured softly.

''You're Sorry? But For what? Oh ...Merlin, so good'' He gasped and started moving a bit faster which made her release a soft sigh of pleasure. They panted heavily for air. After that, He kissed her softly on her right cheek, and then he moved beside her in the bed. He looked at her, she seemed very exhausted and tired. He took out his wand and muttered ''Nox". The room became dark and silent.

"Good night, Flame" he said that to her. She looked at him and smirked " Same to you, Doey".

He chuckled at that sightly.

"How come you became so good at this spell works?" Elsa asked. He raised an eyebrow and asked " good?"

"Well you weren't this good in charms...don't tell me you're practicing secretly on your own?" She asked curiously.

"Mmhm...yeah" he replied.

There was a long pause.

Se thought about his confession. _Falling in love with a Monster like me, Honestly he has gone barmy,_ she grinned darkly. Then she scorned _Am I doing anything wrong by getting along with it? By fooling him?_

She shooked her head and then glanced at Albus.

" Thank you so much for today...I had never felt this before, what I had felt,it's Magical" She mumbled quietly. He looked at her and suggested while smirking "Really? How about a repetition?"

''I'll Pass'' she told him. And then she closed her eyes and slowly falls asleep. Thanks to him, the images of those dark nightmares started to fade away from her mind and she slept peacefully for this night.

 _ **To Be Continued….**_


	8. Chapter 8: Poison Ice

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Thanks for the reading this fic and loving it, I love you all. Even if you hate this fic, I will still love you. LOL.

Chapter 8

* * *

Elsa wakes up; her head was paining a lot. She sits up and took her glasses and wore it. She noticed Albus coming out of the bathroom in his Quidditch Robes. His eyes widened when he looked at her.

''You woke up finally…that's Great'' He said with a grin. Elsa frowned ''what's wrong?''

''Nothings wrong, it's just you woke up after 4 days or so'' he said with a blank face.

''WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?'' She shouted. He sat beside her.

''It's alright…you have slept so well after a long time, Am I right?'' he said while studying her curiously.

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, she looked away and said ''Uh…did anyone asked anything about me?''

''Lily came here to check you, and Professor Vector asked me about you and I told him that you're in a hibernation just like a Frog'' he said while sniggering.

She scowled at him and smacked his back with the pillow.

''Hey...well...hahahaha, the look on his face was so funny'' he laughed furiously while she kept smacking him with the pillow.

''I hate you...damn it'' she cursed while frowning at Albus.

''Hey don't be mad...by the way...that night...you're talking about freezing me and killing me? There's any problem going on, am I right? You're hiding something from me?'' He said while scooting a bit closer to her.

Elsa grimaced; her brows furrowed, and were giving him daring gaze.

''I thought that I had produced...Poison Ice'' she mumbled.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her with disbelief ''what? What do you mean by poison ice?''

''That night I accidentally produced ice spikes again...and I thought that there might be poison inside it...but it didn't had any bad aura so...they're alright'' she told him hesitantly.

''What the hell? What do you mean by Bad Aura? Stop uttering Bollocks like Trelawney'' He scoffed at her. She remained silent, and looked eerily pale.

''Elsa...I'm really worried about you...what's wrong with you?'' he said while staring at her with concern.

''I haven't told about it to anyone...I'm telling this to you...it happened during September...well...I accidentally froze the sink edges of my bathroom...well, I froze everything almost every time...because of this bloody magic and so...a rat was inside the sink...I didn't do anything...I didn't froze it...as soon as it's tail touched the frozen edge of the sink, the rat died...I murdered the rat'' She told him everything. He raised his eyebrow and was looking at her with confusion. Then he started snorting at her.

''Honestly...Nice story...it was absolutely funny...Rita Skeeter should make an article on it...and should give the Title 'The Girl Murdered the Rat', Hahahaha'' He was rolling on the floor with laughter.

There was a big silence. She was still grimacing.

''It's not funny...Al'' she said with a frown. She continued ''My Father Promised me not to tell about this to anyone. this same thing happened many years ago and that memory, it still haunts me..It happened after the day I froze my sister's head...I fled away from my castle to a dark alley in a muggle area...my gloves and robes were frozen due to my powers but it didn't affected me but I was so scared...and a muggle lady was there at that moment...she tried to comfort me and then she touched my gloved hand and as soon as she touched it, she died...I killed that lady...My Father has paid the Department of Mysteries bloke a very large sum of money to keep it secret...but he shouldn't have done that...I deserve to be beheaded, I deserve to die...But I am scared of dying'' She hugged herself tightly.

He stared at her with incredulity.

''It happened again...on that day...I believe it's because of these Nightmares...it's giving me Goosebumps...it's killing me from the insides...I...'' she paused, her eyes flickered with tears.

''Those spikes which you created that night―''

''No…it didn't have any poison in it…I can tell…but I was scared at first…I thought that it had poison…'' she told him softly.

''It's my entire fault…I promised you to help you to control you're magic...but I didn't keep my promise...I am the worst...I stopped helping you with your magic after _that_ ―'' He paused. His eyebrows slanted upwards, and his mouth turned into a frown. He grimaced while thinking about _that incident._

Elsa lowered her head, pressed her lips and then said ''It's not your fault, don't blame yourself for everything...I should have controlled my own fears and...right now I'm alright...and I am sure of that''

He looked at her while raising a brow.

''When I'm with you, I feel safe and...I don't have any kind of fears...'' she whispered.

He blinked, his mouth widens, and he gazes at her with a stunned expression. They looked at each other for a brief moment.

''Elsa...Darling...How are you?'' Lily Luna enters without knocking. Albus frowned at her.

''You're being nosy, and don't you have any manner'' He Chided.

''Boo Hoo, Allison'' Lily Luna grinned. She continued ''Get out of here...Now''.

Albus scorned at her and then told ''Why would I leave my own room? I won't allow you to rabbit with her in my room''

Lily ignored his rants and pushed Albus out of his own room and then closed the door.

Lily Luna turned around and looked at Elsa with a Cheshire grin. Elsa gulped in fear.

''What's up, Elsie?'' Lily said while slowly wrapping her hand around Elsa's back.

''Good I guess'' Elsa retorted softly.

''Hmm, Good, so how's the, hehehe?'' Lily Luna snickered while wiggling her eyebrows.

''I have to go and change...'' Elsa murmured.

''Shut Up, and say the answer'' Lily Luna commanded while giving Elsa a fixed gaze.

Elsa blushed and said ''Brilliant...but it hurted me a bit''

''Oh...um...so...have you used that charm?'' Lily Luna asked.

''Yes...but he did'' Elsa replied.

''Good'' Lily Luna said while smiling. Then she furrowed her brows and asked ''But How come it all happened?''

Elsa frowned, she nervously explained everything.

''Well...on that day, Polly and Stephen invited me to their sleepover and I was about to go but then Albus stopped me somehow...and then he confessed to me that he has feelings for me...and started to kiss me'' She paused and started to blush.

''Bloody Hell...Then What happened?'' Lily asked curiously while stroking her chin.

''I was shocked...who would have thought that...and then I felt that it would be cool If I...get along with it cause I thought that by doing this I might bring Al to the Team...and then he suddenly let go of me and started behaving weirdly and then I followed him to his room and then I saw my lost diary and my band...it was with him...and then I got really emotional and I kissed him...'' Elsa said while blushing hard.

''Bloody Hell...and then...please crack on'' Lily asked again while chewing her nails.

''Then we did _it,_ I refused to do it at first although my heart and mind wanted to do it...and he kinda figured that out and we did it...It's confusing and embarrassing both'' She covered her face with her hands.

''Wow...who would have thought that?'' Lily Luna whispered.

''But I don't like this...I can't act like this...it's like toying with his feelings'' Elsa said with a frown.

''But You enjoyed being with him, and besides you can't quit now, Elsa, all our plans has failed but this one seemed to work...and Al, he's warming up slowly...this means that...Al was forced by Aunt Hermione, he has no feelings for Aunt Hermione, but still Aunt Hermione for her own...that Aunt Hermione'' Lily yelled in anger.

''Lily...I don't think so...It can be a misunderstanding Lily, what If we're getting it all wrong? What If Scorpius's right? What If it's not Al, What If it's your Dad?'' Elsa told Lily but she ignored her.

''Elsa...has you said anything to Al...?'' Lily quizzed by raising a brow.

''No...I told him the truth that I enjoyed being with him and when I'm with him I feel safe, and It's the truth, I didn't had any nightmares, I slept peacefully'' Elsa replied happily. But then she frowned ''But I believe he thinks that I also feel the same like him...it's all my fault...I don't like it...I can't fool him...Lily''

''You have to...Elsa...we're going to achieve the success this time, and besides you Like him too...or else you wouldn't have did _that_ with him'' Lily said while smirking.

''Lily...there's a whole lot difference between Liking someone and Loving someone...and It's wrong, what we're doing, it's completely wrong, If Al found out the truth he would never forgive me'' Elsa told her.

''We're doing this for Al's sake, Elsa, he would never find out and you're happy right...you're not having those nightmares...don't you want to sleep peacefully?'' Lily asked while looking at her with deep stare.

Elsa bites her lip and then nodded slowly.

''Yes...I want to sleep peacefully'' Elsa answered.

''..Then DO what I say... Ask him to go out with you'' Lily coaxed.

Elsa stared at her with a scowl.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

''Haaaaaaaaaaaary Pooooooooootter'' The haunting slithering voice called Harry's name. Then images of Bellatrix killing Sirius, Voldemort killing his Mum and Dad, death eaters killing Tonks and Remus grasp him. And then the image of a woman with dark cloak comes in flashbacks. Harry waked up panting heavily. It was about 2: 00 A.M. Harry seen that he was in a room of the Leaky Cauldron. He and Hermione came here after a party. He saw that she was sleeping beside him. Harry frowned ''Why am I having dreams about it...Has it something to do with the Cursed Child?''.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

''You're coming with me'' Elsa started ''...come on, they're waiting for us, for you... to meet you''

Albus frowned at her. He didn't want to meet them. He has sworn not to talk with them; he has broken their friendship off.

''I can't'' he said with a dark look.

''you're not meeting them as 'Al''' she smiled at him while winking. ''You're meeting them as 'My Boyfriend'''

He looked at her while rolling his eyes ''Fine...what a Blighter''

''What did you said about me just now?'' Elsa asked him with a glare.

''Nothing'' he said while shaking his head.

''Hey Elsa''

They saw Scorpius, Lily, Kristoff, Theo, Rose and Reg were calling them.

''Let's go'' Elsa told him. He groaned and followed her into the second booth in the corner of the Three Broomsticks Inn.

''Hey...Guys'' Elsa greeted happily. Albus took the seat between Elsa and Lily. He looked away when Scorpius glanced at him.

There was an awkward silence.

''So Guys...um...meet my...boy...boy...boy'' Elsa blushed heavily.

''Boyfriend...come-on say it'' Lily Luna said while rolling her eyes. Rose smirked at Elsa.

''You know his name...so...'' Elsa pauses awkwardly. Albus glanced at her with a funny look.

''Hello Mr. Potter, it's great to meet you, wanna have some Bath Bun?'' Scorpius asked with a chuffed expression. Albus raised an eyebrow at him and said ''No, Thanks''

''Oh...I see...Fine then'' He took a bath bun from his plate and tasted it.

''Oh My Cornish Pixies, It's so delicious'' Scorpius cried. His friends gave him odd looks.

Kristoff cleared his throat and asked ''So Mr. Potter, would you love a cup of Butter beer?''

Albus frowned, _why they keep calling me by Mr Potter?_

''Uh...I feel like drinking some Earl Grey which I won't get here so I should go now'' Albus told them and was about to go but Elsa stopped him by grabbing his arm.

''You're not going anywhere'' Elsa told in a commanding voice. He scowled at her.

''So...Mr Potter, What do you think about Elsa?'' Theo asked with a smirk. Elsa frowned at him.

''Does she whine a lot?'' Reg said. Elsa darted a glare at him.

''Uh...no...She's doesn't whine'' he lied awkwardly.

''Holy Chocolate Frog, What a Liar'' Lily exclaimed annoyingly. Elsa looked miffed now with her friends.

" Its great to know that you're finally dating the girl you love, I always knew that its all a misunder-" Kristoff paused when he saw Lily glaring at him.

Albus gave him a wary look.

''By the way, I remembered something by chocolate which means?'' Scorpius, Theo, Reg and Kristoff exchanged glances with each other. Then they gave Elsa a fixed stare which made her nervous.

''What?'' She asked while gazing at them with wariness.

The four of them held out their hand dramatically towards her way. Rose and Lily frowned at the boys. Albus looked confused. And Elsa looked scared.

''What have I done, now?'' She asked them.

''Give us Chocolates'' They demanded.

''What? Why do I have to give chocolates to you?'' Elsa asked with a furious look.

''For torturing us every day, we have to bear you're whines, you're rants for a full whole year, and for this…we need energy…and you should give us that, Give us chocolate now'' They asked.

''But Chocolate day is on July right?'' Rose asked with a confused look.

''You won't understand that Rose…Give us Chocolate'' They ordered.

Elsa frowned and told ''Fine''. She took out a small packet from her robes pocket. She gave it to them.

''Share it'' She told.

''What a Tight arse'' Kristoff commented which made Elsa angry at him.

Reg open the wrapper and saw there was no single chocolate. Reg, Theo, Kristoff and Scorpius scowled at Elsa in anger.

''There's no chocolate, where's the chocolate?'' Theo asked.

''I ate it all, you see I was a bit peckish'' Elsa answered with a simper. Rose and Lily bursted into a fit of giggles. Albus looked bored.

''WHAT? GIVE OUR CHOCOLATE'' Kristoff yelled.

''Listen…guys…I am Sorry…but I have to say there's something cool in that wrapper'' Elsa informed. But they ignored.

''You're a bloody Glutton! I am telling you, One day you'll be as fat as a balloon, Hope you get diarrhea again'' Scorpius shouted. The other occupants of the inn gave them weird looks.

''What have you said, Scor'' Kristoff looked frightened. Scorpius looked perplexed and when he looked at Elsa he started to tremble. She was giving a very cold, freezing stare at Scorpius.

''Really…Scor…you will get revenge for sure'' Elsa said with a sweet but scary smile.

''I'm Soooooorrrrryyyyy'' Scorpius stammered.

Elsa stood up and then winked at Scorpius. ''Take that mate'' she grinned and then suddenly leaned forward towards Rose's way. Rose frowned a bit. And then Elsa kissed Rose in front of everyone and then after a minute she let's go of her. Rose looked bewildered. Scorpius gets frozen in shock. Lily started to roll on the floor in laughter while staring at Scorpius expression. Albus stared at Scorpius with an amused expression. Reg looked like he's gonna vomit. Theo and Kristoff were sniggering.

''BYE BYE'' Elsa ran away from there while grinning like a mad man.

''ELSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' Scorpius takes out his wand and runs after Elsa.

''That look like a comedy scene from an old muggle film'' Lily admitted. Theo agrees with her and then his eyes fell upon Albus who was smiling at Scorpius.

''Seems like you're enjoying'' Theo told Albus.

Albus blinked in surprise, and then looked away saying ''Yeah, whatever.'' Theo smirked at him.

''By the way, what's so cool in this wrapper?'' Kristoff asked.

''Nothing, she's taking the Mickey out of us'' Reg replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere very far away,

James looked at his gifts which his family and friends sended him. There was a latest edition of Love potion from his Uncle Ron, new pranks products from his best mates and Uncle George, A brooms kit from his Dad and Mum, a Nose Biting tea cup from Lily which she gave him so that James can drink tea from it.

''That Hippogriff'' James frowned.

He checked his other gifts which were a shaving cream and razor from Teddy Lupin, A hair gel from Victoire, and a Hair Dryer from Albus.

''Honestly, he should have given me something cooler cause I have passed him my Invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map'' James sighed. And then his eyes fell on a unusual chocolate frog wrapper which was a gift from Elsa.

He looked at it with contempt. He looked at it closely and then his eyes and mouth widened in surprise. The wrapper was actually a free ticket to the HobGoblins world tour concert.

''She's the best, Yeah Hoo'' James jumped in excitement.

She was absolutely right. There was indeed something cool in that wrapper.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Rose knows about them?

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Thanks for reading this fic again. So…I have to say something…to all of you

There are people who will try to take you down by using harsh slang or so more, but NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER GIVE UP YOUR HOPES AND ALWAYS FIGHT TILL THE END BY BEING WHO YOU ACTUALLY ARE. THERE WILL BE UPS AND DOWNS IN YOUR LIFE BUT DON'T STOP AND KEEP STRUGGLING CAUSE SOMEDAY YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO WILL WIN AND BE SUCCESSFUL FINALLY.

Chapter 9

* * *

Hermione was in her office in the Ministry. She was reading files about Theodore Nott senior. He was arrested by the Aurors many years ago for having an illegal time turner. Hermione was thinking of destroying that time turner. But she doesn't know any correct method to destroy it because this time turner was quite substantial. Hermione knew Theodore Nott; he was a silent kid back then. He used to be Draco's best friend. Hermione still can't believe How come Theodore turned into such a Git. Well…even though he was Malfoy's friend but he never seemed to be a bad guy. Things really change, Theodore turned bad…and Malfoy turned good. Even though both of their sons are brilliant and very nice, Hermione has to admit, especially Scorpius.

''Hey''

The voice waked Hermione from her musings. She glanced around and was highly astonished to see Harry James Potter grinning at her.

''Harry, What are you doing here? I have heard from Dawlish that you have taken a day off'' Hermione asked curiously.

''Seems like Dawlish has gotten old…heard he will get retired soon…by the way what are you checking?'' He enquired.

''Files on Theodore Nott…by the way I have meeting with the Minister of Magic of France next week, he would be coming and he wants to talk about—''

''The files regarding Alyssa Milefouille…the French Ministry of Magic wants to assist in the case of her…right, that damn girl…she has escaped the Azkaban some months ago...Hermione...I believe she has connections with the infamous Cursed Child...'' Harry told while stroking his chin.

''That's an acute possibility...last time...she tried to kill Albus and James...but thank Merlin...you were there...Harry...we need to inform the Aurors to —''

''I have talked with Professor McGonagall with this matter, she would definitely do something about it...If she dares to lay a finger on my children again...she will pay the price this time'' Harry told while furrowing his brows and clenching his jaw. His head boiled up again. And then Hermione puts her right palm on his shoulder and then calm him down.

''They'll be fine, Harry, Don't worry'' She whispered in a calming voice. Harry stared into her deep chocolate brown eyes and nodded. They looked at each other for a long moment. And then Hermione slowly leaned forward and kisses him. He kissed her back. She flunged her hands around his neck, and then deepened their kiss. They broke apart and then Harry slowly lifted her up and pushed her against the wall while she wraps her legs around his waist and kissed her again. But then Hermione stopped.

''Harry...Not now...I need to work...'' Hermione told. Harry scowled but then nodded and then puts her down.

''By the way...I have something to tell you...I guess...Rose has found out about us too'' Hermione informed. Harry gazed at her with a frown.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Draco stared at Rose and Scorpius with a deep frown. Scorpius looked restless and was pacing a lot. Rose was nervous too, perspiring profusely even in February.

They were currently in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

''Dad…um…uh…you…see…the weather's cool right?'' Scorpius spluttered awkwardly. Rose gave him a weird glance. Draco gave him a foul look.

''Why did you call me here?'' he asked.

''Dad…I…I mean, we both want to say something important to you…me and Rose…we're engaged'' Scorpius finally said it and then he took a big sigh. There was a big silence.

''What, Engaged? You're only 18 for Merlins Sake'' Draco scowled.

''Dad…listen…uh…we're not going to marry soon…I mean…not now…we're still kids right, we have decided that we'll think about that six years later so…we just wanted to say this to you…that we're engaged…yesterday…and do you—?''

''Why are you asking me? Have you taken my permission before doing this?'' He looked furious. He clenched his fist in anger. Rose and Scorpius looked more nervous than usual.

Draco stared at them for a long moment and said ''Fine…I don't mind…Bless you two'' He sighed and then looked at them with a half smile.

''He easily accepted it'' Rose whispered to Scorpius stared at Draco in disbelief.

''Really…Dad, I never felt this happy, Yeah…Yes…I'm going to spread this news to my friends'' Scorpius squealed in excitement like a girl and pelts towards the exit.

''Honestly that kid'' Draco gave an annoyed sigh. Then his gaze fell upon Rose who looked very nervous and flustered, and was flushing in embarrassment.

It was really odd.

''My Son, Scorpius'' Draco started. Rose blinked, bites her lip while staring at him with Wide eyes. Draco continued ''He's a very intelligent child and he cares about the one he loves a lot. After his Mother's dead, I was really worried for him but thanks to his friend my son, he's alright but still…. he always hides his own worries and pains within himself, he doesn't let it show…Miss Weasley—''

''I will take care of him, Professor, Don't worry'' Rose said in a soft voice.

Draco gazed at her for a moment and gave a grin.

''You're just like your mother, a very bright girl you are indeed'' Draco told her. Rose smiled at that. He went on ''He never wanted anything from me, it's the first time he wanted something from me…you may think why I have accepted it so quickly…and—''

''It's alright, Professor Malfoy…I understand everything'' Rose told while giving him a warm smile. Draco smiled at little and then nodded.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Albus was studying those hard non verbal spells and wandless which was really very difficult for him. _Why did I take a Major in DADA?_ Hethought. There were only certain times when he gets the spells and charms correctly. _Well only very certain times,_ he thought. He has heard many people calling him 'A Late Bloomer'. _Late Bloomer, or a Sore Loser_ , he thought. He sighed and kept his wand at the table.

Knock! Knock!

He heard someone knocking the door of his room. He cursed in frustration and got up to open the door.

He saw that it was Elsa.

''What's wrong?'' He asked curiously.

''Do you have the Marauders Map and the invisibility...I need both of it'' she answered.

''Sure...But Why do you need it?'' He quizzed while raising one brow.

''I need to find Terrence and then meet him...well, it's about 10 P.M. so...It would be kinda hard to meet him so I need the invisibility cloak too...so...uh...If you—''

''But who's Terrence?'' Albus inquired.

Elsa blinked in surprise and said ''what you don't know Terrence? He's Thomas's younger brother''

He gazed at her.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

The Castle looked very beautiful at night. The Moonlight which was falling on the castle reflected its image on the fresh water of the Great Lake making it more magnificent.

They stealthily entered the Quidditch Pitch. They were under the Invisibility cloak so there's no problem but still they need to be very careful or else they would get caught and had to serve punishment.

''Terrence'' Elsa calls his name a bit loudly.

''Shhh…or Filch might hear…I wonder why that kid's doing here in the Quidditch Pitch at 10 P.M.?'' Albus asked her. She shrugged in answer.

She took out her wand and muttered ''Lumos''. An eerily white light emerged from the tip of her wand. She pointed her wand towards the Dark Quidditch Pitch.

She noticed that Terrence was standing there on the middle of the Pitch staring at the vast sky full of stars.

''Terrence'' Elsa called. Albus removed the cloak from them. When Terrence turned around, he stared at him in shock. The same dark blonde hair, the same deep hazel blue eyes, it's like he's seeing a younger twin of Thomas. They look so similar.

''Hello Elsa'' He gave her a warm smile. Even their voices were same. Albus fell on the ground with a thump. His eyebrows slanted upwards, his lips curved into a frown and his eyes flickered with tears.

''Thomas'' He cried.

Terrence stared at him with concern. Elsa gave Albus a sad look.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Albus's eyes then gazed into the Dark Blonde haired boy who was staring the view outside the window._

 _''Whats your name?'' Albus asked, he stares at the kid curiously._

 _The kid stares at him, his hazel blue eyes bore into Albus's eyes. Albus felt a bit nervous, it was like he is reading him._

 _''Thomas''_

 _Albus remembered that incident too…._

 _''Bye Guys, I will watch you all from heaven, See You Again'' Thomas said while coughing blood. And after some minutes, he became still. His hazel blue eyes didn't have the spark._

 _He was dead._

 _Thomas_ …

 ** _End of Flashback_**

* * *

''It was all my fault…I am absolutely Sorry for your brother's death…'' Albus cried. There was a big silence. Elsa stared at Terrence nervously.

''Please don't blame yourself like this…It was not your fault'' Terrence murmured. He had a pained smile.

Albus stared at him with a grimace. He stood up and runs towards his way and then quickly embraced the kid in a hug. Terrence flushed a bit but then hugged him back.

They can hear the noisy buzzing sound of insects. They can also hear the sound of the Whomping Willow attacking someone, might be a small animal or a night bird.

''It's alright…It's alright'' Terrence said while lightly patting Albus's head.

Elsa gave them a sad smile and then looked at the beautiful sky full of shining stars. One of the sparkling stars was shining more brightly than the others, and thus making the night sky more dazzling. The view was terrifically transcendent.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

It started raining heavily; their cottage was several yards away from the grounds, so the two of them stayed there in one of the unused classroom in the first floor of the Hogwarts school castle.

''Pathetic…I wonder when will the rain stop'' Elsa said while staring outside the window. Albus didn't answer anything, he was still thinking about Thomas while sitting in one of the student's desk. This classroom sure brings back memories. He remembered coming here with his friends back then. Elsa looked at him with a frown and then sat beside him.

''You seem busy thinking something? Whom are you thinking about? Let me guess…Chocolate Frog…D.A.D.A Major Exams...Quidditch Practice...or Scorpius Malfoy, whom you have an unrequited crush?'' Elsa asked while nudging him playfully.

''Honestly...the last one didn't make any sense...and even If I did... why you're getting jealous for?'' he quizzed while wiggling his brows.

She blinked and then looked away.

''I am not jealous…'' she said. Then she looked at Albus. She bites her lip and stops herself saying 'Please come back, join our team again, we're dying without you'. There was a big silence. They can hear the sound of droplets of rain water hitting the window pane.

''I want to give something to you…Elsa'' He told her. She gazed at him surprisingly, her mouth and eyes widened. He took out something from his robes pocket. Elsa stared at him curiously with a frown. Then he took her left wrist and affixed that thing on her wrist. It was an emerald bracelet with snowflake craved on its band. Elsa looked absolutely astonished.

''I bought it for you…I wanted to give this to you on Christmas Eve…but at that time we're not on Good Terms so…'' he begins. He looked at her and then continued ''Do you like it?''

''Like it? I love it...it's brilliant but stop wasting your pocket money on buying things for me, Mate'' She said while coughing a bit.

''Keep your boring advice to yourself, The Money's mine I can buy whatever the hell I want'' he scoffed at her angrily.

''I am sorry...I didn't mean it like that...I just wanted to say that...Never mind'' She paused awkwardly and looked away.

He glanced at her and then took her left hand in his.

''I just wanted to give something nice to you that's it...I wanted to say that whenever you look at it, just feel that I am there with you by your side and—''

''I get it…don't say anything…I love it, Al…and I will always treasure this and Thank you so much for this gift'' She thanked him. After hearing that, he gave her a smile while gazing at her intensely.

She gulped and quickly looked away. Suddenly her heart started to pound and her limbs started to tremble.

She looked at the bracelet sadly and thought _I don't deserve it, I don't deserve this love._

She felt him scooted closer to her, his warm breath kinda tickled her skin and his hand touching her waist. She looked at him with a nervous expression.

''It's really embarrassing to say but when you're near me, my hearts beats so fast and I feel like losing my breath...and—'' before he could say any more things, she closed the gap by kissing him on the lips. He gave her a stunned look. She let goes of him and then got up from her seat.

''I have to go…I just remembered something…'' She said and walked away from there. He called her but she ignored him completely. She ran faster than she could, flashing past the portraits and statues. She can hear the ghost and portraits screaming at her 'Stop Running in the corridors' 'you're disturbing our night's sleep' but she ignored their rants. She ran towards the grounds. It was raining very heavily and it was very cold. Her robes got completely wet. But she still kept running like that, just like a Madman. She pelts towards the cottage where Scorpius, Reg, Kristoff and Theo live, which was near the Newly Rebuilt University castle. She stops in front of the entrance of the cottage, and started to pant heavily. She knocked the door loudly so that they could hear. Scorpius was the one who opened the door. He looked at Elsa with a stunned expression.

''What Happened?'' He asked while staring at her warily.

''I want to quit this Scor'' She stated with a blank face.

Scorpius stared at her with horror.

To Be Continued….


	10. Chapter 10: Truths are out

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Thanks for reading this fic again and thanks for the fav and the reviews. **Please read the Clash of Time: Revolution of all era, especially from chapter 21-26 of that fic, before reading this chapter or else you'll be highly confused. LOL. LOL. LOL. LOL.  
**

Chapter 10

* * *

''No way, Elsa do you exactly know what the hell you're saying? You can't quit like this, and besides why do you want to quit from it?'' Scorpius asked impatiently.

Elsa explained while taking rasping breathes ''Scor…try to understand…It's pressurizing me from my inside, it's killing me, First with my uncontrollable magic, and there this bloody fear and the nightmares, exams tension, and there's Al...I can't take all of this...and besides he loves me a lot...I don't deserve _that_...he deserves someone who loves him, not me...I can't take it anymore...I'm going barmy, I'm going barking mad...''

Scorpius furrowed his brow, glared at her, clenched his jaw, and then snapped ''you know what, you're being Selfish, you're being a prat, you're being unslytherin-ish, we, Slytherins, would never run away like this without achieving our goals, Fine do whatever you want, You Self obsessed Twit'' and then slammed the door in front of her.

There was a long silence. Elsa stood there for a moment and then suddenly, she hustled towards the Forbidden Forest's way. The rain started pouring heavily with lightning and deafening thunder strike. The wind was blowing tremendously shaking the leaves of the tree of the Forbidden Forest. She stops right there, fell down on the ground while hugging herself with her hands tightly.

Then suddenly everything became dark. She looked around; she was currently in a beautiful garden. The loud sound of music was coming from the manor. The garden was filled with kids playing around. She stared at them in disbelief. It was her Haunting past.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

''Hey Elsa...Come on make Snow mountains...'' Anna squealed. She looked very young, about around the age of six, so as Elsa and Reg. A very young Sirius IV, Orion, and Phineas were quarreling about Quidditch teams. A very young Kristoff, Theo, Thomas, Scorpius were ice skating on the pool beside the garden, which has been frozen by young Elsa.

''Oh Yeah'' Reg cried loudly while jumping into the small snow peaks. Anna was jumping too on them while Elsa kept making snow peaks. And then suddenly she slipped and accidentally hits Anna with the ice. Anna falls into the ground, losing her consciousness, her hair turned white, her body was turning frozen. Younger Elsa screamed loudly.

 _The scene dissolved..._

Young Elsa, Young Anna, Kristoff, Kristoff's grandfather, and Elsa's dad were currently in a rocky valley or Valley of the Living Rock near the Black mountains. Many of the rocks started taking shapes of small rocky beings, Trolls. They were a different kind of trolls, they were smaller and wiser than other mountain, forest and river trolls. Their wiser and caring part makes them more special. The senior of the Trolls named 'Grand Pabbie' comes in front of them.

''Grand Pabbie'' Kristoff squealed but after seeing his Grandfather angry face, he stops.

''Pabbie...this girl, her elder sister has accidentally frozen her head'' Kristoff's grandfather informed Grand Pabbie. Grand Pabbie had a serious expression, when his gaze fell on the little girl on Agnar Black's arm, his expression turned grim. And then his face landed on Elsa. She was shivering, and looked very frightened.

''Was she cursed or born with these magic?'' Grand Pabbie asked.

''She was born with it'' Agnar Black, Elsa's dad replied with a wavering voice.

''I believe it has to do with heredity...there's a little bit poison in the ice'' He said. Elsa gasped. And then he continued ''don't worry...I'll fix everything but I have to alter the memories'' He told them.

''She's going to be okay?'' Agnar Black asked while staring at Elsa warily.

''She would be alright but if she doesn't learn the real magic to control her power, she would be in great danger'' Grand Pabbie started. And then he looked at Elsa with a warm smile ''Elsa...you're magic, it's beautiful but it's full of danger too, you're fear, it's irrepressible, I'm afraid that if you don't learn to control...it can create hazard, and it can even kill a person...the more you fear, the more you'll be in peril..''

Agnar Black looked at Grand Pabbie with a scowl ''I beg your pardon, but have you said anything about poison in her magic?''

''Yes...she has a little bit of poison in her magic...and it has to do with her unmanageable emotions and fear...Your Highness, I am afraid that it will grow and create more terror...not only to her, but we can also help her by—''

''I understand…we need to control her fear, her emotions, that's it…I have decided we're going to keep her away from everyone'' Agnar announced.

''That's harsh'' Kristoff's grandfather demurred.

''There's no other option we have to do it…''

 _The Scene dissolved again…._

Younger Elsa kept running and running. She can't hear the sounds of her father's hired centaurs following her. She sighed in relief. Then she realized something, she was now in a Muggle Town. She cried inwardly _I'm lost_.

''What have I done?'' she said. She just wanted to roam a bit, that's it, that's why she fled away from her castle, her kingdom. She hated living that way, living in isolation. Her father didn't even let her meet Anna. _But it's better now, I am away from all of them, I am away from everyone, they will be happy now_ , she thought. But this place was very dark and very creepy too. Elsa felt nervousness again. And then suddenly, her robes and her scarf and her gloves were started getting covered by snow. She frowned heavily. She quickly pelts away from there. People started giving her odd looks. She stops near a dark, eerily silent alley.

''Now...I'm fine...no one will see me'' She murmured.

''My Holy Lord, How come you're clothes are covered in snow in the middle of June?''

Elsa turned around and was shocked to see an Old Muggle lady with a big mole near her upper lip.

''I...I...well...Please stay away from me'' She cried.

''My Dear child...Please don't be afraid, did somebody has hurted you, did some nasty children has bullied you? Tell me your parent's name, I'll take you to your home'' The Old Lady spoke in a soft, cooing voice.

''NO, PLEASE GO AWAY'' Elsa cried, tears started to fall from her eyes. The Old lady gazed at her with concern and then caught her frost covered gloved hand.

''NOOOOOOO'' Elsa screamed in fear. Her heart was thumping, her vision was getting dizzy. The Old Lady suddenly falls into the ground, flinched, and wailed in agony, while clutching her chest. Her whole body turned frozen, from her head to toe, and then she stopped moving.

Elsa gazed at her in horror.

 _The scene dissolved again..._

Younger Elsa, her father was again in the Valley of Rocks.

''Her fears has reached at its peak, the poison of the ice magic has took faster effect, that's why that old muggle died within two minute or so...if it has taken a slower effect...she would have been dead within two days...if it would have taken two days...there would have been a way...in this case...the magic of true lo—'' Her father didn't let Grand Pabbie to finish his sentence.

''She's dead…but Elsa you don't have to worry…I have taken care of that…but from now on…you have to listen to me…'' Her father said while gazing at her deeply. Elsa frowned and nodded halfheartedly.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa opened her eyes. She was again in the Forbidden Forest. That was like flashbacks. That was like, as if she was seeing all those in a pensive. But she was not in a pensive...was it...

''I did that to make you remember all of your wrong deeds'' A slithering voice breaks the silence.

Elsa glanced around and saw _him_ again.

''You did all these...Why?'' Elsa asked with raised voice.

''Yes...I did...Elsa...I thought that you have forgotten about me and our secret little promise'' He smirked.

''I haven't...Please...stop it...please'' Elsa pleaded.

''My darling...I will but give me the Time Turner first'' He retorted.

''I will give you...just give me Ten more days...Please'' She begged.

He sighed and told ''Alright but if you back away from you're promise...then I have to say...You're death, it's near, My Dear'' He chortled and the disappeared with a flash of light.

Elsa scowled heavily. _What Have I done?_ She thought.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Slughorn has announced a Valentine's Day party on February 14, as he didn't held any party on Christmas, so he did it on Valentine's day. The college and school students were all invited to the party much to their dismay. Rita Skeeter, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and all big known people were invited by Slughorn to the party.

''Why have you brought me here?'' Albus asked Elsa with a foul look.

''Well...he told me to bring a date...and it would look odd if I came here without a date...and besides the food looks tasty right'' Elsa told while staring at the delicious dishes in front of her.

''Honestly...'' Albus frowned. He saw Rose was talking with a Vampire whom he never met. And Aunt Luna, Uncle Rolf was having a conversation with Draco.

''its Harry Potter Slytherin son'' uttered a shrilly female voice.

Albus turned around and was happy to see an old blonde woman with sparkly robes and weird hairstyle.

''Skeeter...'' Albus said her name with gritted teeth.

''Oh Mr Potter, I still feel bad about your unlucky fate, I still remember that day when your brother pushed you out of the VIP box but thank goodness your Oaf Uncle saved you...you're father seemed unconcerned about it on that day...'' Rita Skeeter said with a mischievous smirk.

Elsa stared at her with raised eyebrow, and a disbelief expression.

''What? Al did that really happened?'' Elsa asked with curious look.

''She's exaggerating, Elsa'' He told her. Then he looked at Rita with a smirk ''Hey there Skeeter, remember the Marauders and that prank''

Rita Skeeter eyes turned wide, and the color drained from her face. She remembered them very well, those new successors of the Marauders, those masked kids. They have tortured her, scared her with explosive fireworks, biting teacups, toys of Umbridge, Cursed Mirror which have turned her hair ugly, creepy spiders, stinking ink, dung bombs.

''I...I got to go'' After saying that, Rita ran away from there.

''Wow...she still remembered that'' Albus snickered.

''Yes...what we did was kind of harsh back then'' Elsa said with a half smile.

A soft music was playing, they can see many couples dancing to it, while some of them can be seen kissing in the curtains.

''Hey... you kinda look like that girl who has given 10000 galleons to my friend, Katherine''

Elsa glanced around and was shocked to see a brown haired girl with a pug face.

''I...I...don't know what you're talking about'' Elsa frowned.

''10000 galleons? Why would Elsa give 10000 Galleons to Katherine?'' Albus asked with a scowl.

''What do you think I am lying? I have heard from Katherine that you gave her 10,000 galleons...to date a lame guy named Alfred or Albus, whatever, geez'' She said.

''What the hell you're saying? It has nothing do with Elsa...Katherine dated me cause she liked me...that's it'' Albus told impatiently.

''So you're that Albus'' The pug faced girl stared at Albus in disbelief. She continued ''You're so lame.'' Albus scowled.

''Katherine failed at it as he loved a girl named Elsa who's none other than you'' The girl replied. Albus looked surprise hearing that.

''How do you know that?'' he asked with a shocked face.

The air was getting tensed. This was happening so fast.

Elsa bites her lip nervously ''Where's Lily when you need her?'' She murmured.

''I am saying the truth...I have also heard that you bribed four weirdo's with Beautification potions and told them to seduce this lamebus...but they failed too cause lamebus already was in love with you, Elsa'' The Girl informed with a sneer. ''How come you know that I lov-'' he paused and then stared at her with a perplexed expression. He continued ''By the way, what the hell you're talking about Elsa bribing them? I don't understand'' Elsa took a step away from there.

''Katherine told me all this...I have heard that those four girls tried their best to flirt with you but you ignored them and you dumped Katherine because you're in love with this girl...I know everything'' She begins. And then she looked at Elsa and went on ''I don't understand, I mean when you knew already that he loved you why did you bribed them?''

''I didn't know that he loved me...at that time'' Elsa replied and then she frowned. _Why did I say that? Damn,_ She cursed. Albus gave her a skeptical look.

''What's going on, Elsa?'' He asked her while gazing at her warily. She lowered her head and then ran away from there. Albus trailed after her.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Lily, Scorpius, Theo, Reg and Kristoff were walking through the dark corridors of the fifth floor of the castle. They were searching for Skeeter whom they're going to prank.

''Why do we have to help you prank Skeeter again?'' Kristoff asked with a frown. Theo agreed with him.

''Yeah...why don't you take help from Louis or Hugo?'' Scorpius suggested.

''Scor's right'' Reg acquiesced.

''No they're busy...besides it's for a short time...aright—''

She stopped saying that when she saw her Dad and Aunt Hermione were coming out of the Room of Requirement.

Scorpius, Kristoff and Theo exchanged nervous glances. Harry and Hermione looked tensed too.

''Dad…Aunt Hermione…'' She mumbled while staring at them with furrowed brows. When her gaze fell upon their holding hands, her face turned into a scowl.

''Lily...you see...'' Harry tried to explain but then they heard sounds of footsteps.

''Wait Elsa...answer me now, what the hell she was saying?'' Albus shouted while running after her.

''I don't know anything, Please leave me alone'' Elsa yelled while scampering in the corridor and then she slipped and fell on the ground in front of the Room of Requirement.

''Ouch...My leg hurts'' She cried and then paused when her gaze fell upon a very horrified Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff; a very frightened Reg, a very worried Harry and Hermione and a very angry Lily Luna Potter.

She gulped in fear and then tried to stood up and asked Scorpius in a soft voice ''what's going on?''. Scorpius remained silent though. Albus stopped too when he saw his dad and Aunt and others gathered in front of the Room of Requirement with serious faces and forgets all about Elsa.

''What's going on, Dad? Aunt Hermione?'' He asked with a doubt look.

And then suddenly Kristoff blurted out.

''So it was not Al...After all...Scorpius was right...it was Mr. Potter''

Harry and Hermione and Albus, the three of them looked bewildered.

''Kris, Mate, you idiot'' Theo scorned at him.

''What do you mean by 'it was not Al after all?''' Albus asked with a frown.

''What's going on, Lily?'' Harry asked her warily.

But Lily ignored their questions. She was currently was occupied with various thoughts. She tried to remember what happened on that day.

Flashback

Meanwhile, Lily Luna was coming towards the library. As soon as she entered, she stopped and quickly hides herself behind a book shelf.

''What the Hell?'' She wrinkled her nose in disgust. She stares at her brother Albus Severus and her Aunt Hermione in disbelief. They were kissing each other.

''This is so wrong, what are they doing? I am hallucinating'' She said to herself, and then walked away from there.

Lily again entered the library. They were getting lovey dovey. Lily felt like cringing. She saw Albus was carrying Aunt Hermione on his back.

End of Flashback

 _It was so true, it was Albus, I am sure...but then Al...Looked a bit shorter at that time...but when Al...was carrying Aunt Hermione...he looked taller...It's so confusing...How can it be possible? But...Dad...when he was younger, He looked a lot like Al..., that's it I haven't remembered that... but Al was the one who was kissing younger Aunt Hermione...but then yes...how can I forget that? James obliviating Aunt Hermione? he Obliviated everyone of them before we came back into our original time except Draco and Neville...but then How come will Aunt Hermione of our timeline would approach Al and start their relationship again...I mean, she never knew about that, don't tell me that James's memory charm was weak so it didn't work...no...there's something wrong...and besides...Al never loved Aunt Hermione...and...it's so confusing, was I the one who has misunderstood everything?_ Lily thought. _I never thought about the part James obliviating Aunt Hermione before._

She looked at Albus and asked with a soft voice so that only he can hear ''Al...Can you tell me what happened between you and Aunt Hermione in the library on _that_ era?''

Albus looked quizzical. He wonders what Lily was talking about. Then he realized everything. She was talking about that. It was about _that_...when the founders brought the lot of them, the marauders, Dumbledore, Grandma Molly, Grandpa Arthur, the Golden trio, and other enemies, he remembered how all the friends and the foes worked together to defeat the dark sorcerers Ego Smokegrim and Inferno Bloodroot and Frostiliana Ivory with the help of the Sinister Shadows, he remembered all those unfortunate and weird incidents, he remembered Thomas dying there, he remembered the cursed knife striking his chest, blood sprouting from his mouth. Albus's face turned dark, he clenched his fist.

''Why you're asking about this suddenly?'' He paused and then he recalled something.

''Well…um…all that I can remember was Dad leaving the library in a hurry, when I asked him, he ignored me and then I entered the library and I saw Aunt lying there, there was an injury in her feet and she can't walk so that's why I carried her from there to the Gryffindor common room…I reckon I have given you the correct answer…'' he answered weirdly.

Lily frowned. ''It was not you…so it was Dad''

''What's going on? What library?'' Harry looked demented and so as Hermione.

''Dad...you and Aunt Hermione...since when...?'' Lily quizzed Harry and Hermione suddenly. Hermione flushed in embarrassment, lowered her gaze. Harry blinked in surprise and then looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded while looking at him. Harry closed his eyes and sighed.

''Since the second wizarding war...we were in love with each other, we were secretly dating but then we remembered that we had certain responsibilities...and that was Ron and Ginny...for this we have to call it a quit...'' Harry started. He looked at Lily and continued ''But we started dating again secretly after Albus started attending Hogwarts and...Please forgive me...Lily, Al...Please'' Harry begged.

''Forgive you? You betrayed Mum, Dad...but we can talk about this later cause for now—''

''SHUT UP…EVERYONE…I AM HIGHLY CONFUSED…CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN ME WHAT'S HAPPENING?'' Kristoff yelled, he looked a bit crazy.

''Fine''

Everyone stared at Elsa.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Friendship and Trust

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

Chapter 11

* * *

Elsa sighed and then explained everything to them what actually happened. She told them how Lily misunderstood everything, and how she, Scorpius, Kristoff, Theo and Reg got involved into this bloody mess.

''We apologise for everything, Please forgive us'' Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff, Reg and Elsa apologised to Harry and Hermione.

''You have done a mistake for which I have no choice but to complain your respective elders about this and...Lily'' Harry started while giving a death glare at her. He continued ''Do you actually realize what have you done?''

Lily lowered her eyebrows, wrinkled her nose, and her mouth was curled.

''What about you, Dad? Do you realize anything? Do you know that you have betrayed Mum?'' She told. Then she looked at Hermione ''and you betrayed Uncle Ron?'' Hermione squinted a bit after hearing that. Harry furrowed his brows, puckered his lips, and clenched his jaw.

''How dare you to talk like that to your Aunt? How dare you talk like that to me?'' He shouted.

''Yes...I can...because you're the biggest pathetic Dad ever, I hate you, Dad...Al was right...all you care about yourself but not us'' Lily cried and ran away from there.

''Lily wait'' Reg pursued her hurriedly.

Harry stood there for a moment, and then followed them with Hermione.

Scorpius, Kristoff, Theo and Elsa were staring at the retreating figures of Harry and Hermione warily.

Scorpius said ''Should we—''

''No'' Elsa spoke. She went on ''It's their personal matter, it would look wrong if we intrude in that.''

''She's right, Scor'' Theo concurred with her. Scorpius looked at them and then nodded with agreement.

''Um…Guys…there's someone here whom we have forgotten'' Kristoff said with a shaky, nervous voice. They looked at them for a moment, and soon they realized what he was actually implying. They gulped in fear and tenseness. They slowly turned around to see Albus glowering at them, his eyebrows were squeezed together, and his nostrils were flaring and his upper lip was curled.

''Al…'' Scorpius whispered his name with a frightened look.

Albus gave him a cold stare and then left that place in an instant.

Scorpius and Elsa exchanged nervous glances and then trailed after him. Kristoff was about to go too but Theo stopped him.

''What happened? Why did you stopped me?'' Kristoff asked with a curious expression.

''They can handle this…if we followed him…then we might create more problems'' Theo retorted.

Kristoff looked at him for a brief moment and then agrees with him.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

It was raining again with lightning and thunder. Strong wind was blowing, and the trees of the forbidden forest were waving their branches, shaking back and forth because of the strong winds. It seemed like those trees were dancing. A man can be seen chasing after his flying umbrella. The grounds of Hogwarts were wet and full of mud because of the rain. Hagrid can be seen doing enchantments on his cottage. He must be placing certain charms on the cottage roof, so that it won't get damage because of the heavy rain.

''Al wait a minute'' Scorpius runs after Albus. Albus was talking towards his cottage which was several yards away from the School and the College castle. He didn't listened to anything what Scorpius was saying.

''Please wait…wait'' Scorpius shouted. Albus stopped and then turned around, facing Scorpius. Meanwhile, Elsa reaches there, stands beside Scorpius. Albus was glaring at both of them while cocking his head, and clenching his fist.

''Al…it was not her fault…she told me that she wanted to quit from it…but I insulted her and I have said many bad things to her...Al...We did this because it was hard to survive without our leader and that's you...we just wanted our best friend back'' Scorpius stated. He was saying it with a lowered gaze, his chin was trembling and his voice was cracking. He continued ''I know what we did was wrong...Please forgive us.''

''Forgive you all? You all betrayed me...and I used to call you my friends, I have always trusted you all...but you just...'' He paused with a sigh. He glanced at them with a deep frown.

''Al...Please try to understand...we had no choice...Lily...she...we thought that...we surmised that you and Hermione were in a relationship...we kinda also thought that she made you broke everything off...we thought that you didn't only broke our friendship off because of Thomas's death...we also guessed that...you're doing this because of Hermione...we believed that she was forcing you to do things which you didn't wanted to do...so we planned by bribing Goldstein and those four weirdo's to...um...seduce you and then separate you from Hermione and then get you back to our team...but it all failed...cause you—'' Scorpius paused while flushing in embarrassment.

Elsa gave Albus a meaningful look and then she said ''uh, um…when you confessed…I thought of playing along with it...I believed that If I did that then…you might return to our team—''

''And then you faked loving me''

''All of it was not fake'' She interjected but he ignored that.

''…you fooled me…you toyed with my feelings…honestly…I really loved you...but you ruined everything'' He said while pointing his finger at her. She gulped, takes a step backward while looking at him nervously.

He took a heavy breath and then shouted ''you know I wish I had never met any of you…then it would have been good…I regret being friends with you once...I regret everything...I regret even my life.''

''No...Al...Don't say like that...we were desperate...try to think in our way...what would you have done If either Scor or Reg or Kris or Theo or Me had left the team? I bet you would have done the same, I know what we did was wrong...but we had no choice...we wanted our friend back cause we, Misfits, we're dying without you'' Elsa said while raising her voice a bit.

Scorpius looked at her and acquiesced ''Yes...she's right...Al...Why you're blaming only yourself? We were there too...Why you think that Thomas died because of you? ...Al I tried, you tried, we all tried to save him but that wound...'' Scorpius paused, grinded his teeth and closed his eyes. That memory of Thomas dying was highly painful. He continued ''Al...Please...don't blame yourself for this...try to think...we tried everything from phoenix tears to healing spells, but it didn't worked...If Thomas was here he wouldn't have liked it you quitting...he would have insulted you or punched you for doing this''

There was a big silence. All of them were wet from head to toe because of the heavy rain.

''I don't know anything...I don't want to hear anything...all I know that I loathe you'' Albus darted glare towards them. Scorpius frowned at him, and Elsa looked at him in disbelief.

''Especially...you...I don't want to see your face ever again'' He articulated while staring at Elsa.

Elsa grimaced heavily.

There was a big silence.

''Al—'' Scorpius tried to say something but Elsa stopped him.

''Fine…but…in one condition…you have to return to our team...again'' She told him. Scorpius looked at Albus curiously.

''Like hell...I will never join again'' He replied harshly. Scorpius scowled at him and Elsa gave a humourless smirk.

''I knew it'' she mumbled and sighed.

''Alright...I'll leave...I hope you're happy now?'' She asked while raising her brow.

He gave her a foul look and walked away from there.

''Elsa...what do you mean by that? What the hell you're saying?'' Scorpius asked with a skeptical look.

''I am going back to my home...I would never come here again...Take Care...Scor...and Please don't stop me...'' Elsa told sadly.

There was another big silence.

Scorpius shooked his head and frowned at her.

''Honestly...you're not making any logic by doing that''

''I know...but I am tired of everything...it's time for me to rest...seems like we're really ended...the Misfits'' Elsa told him and then left that place leaving a very sulking Scorpius alone.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12: The Friendly Match

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: _**This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE);**_ _ **_**but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon**_. **_**So this fanfic will be** **60-80** **Percent** **AU meaning Alternate Universe** , **only** **20-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic** **.** I have already said regarding this in the first chapter A/N of this fic.

I'm telling this at first don't fav or follow me after reading the first chapter. Fav and Follow me after reading the complete fic. And if you don't wanna fav or follow me, then don't give alright.

 **Please read those two fics first or else you'll be confused. There was Hogwarts University in the Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. It was established in 2016 by Minister Hermione and Savior Harry because they and the ministry decided that even Wizards no matter how cool they are needs higher studies. So THE MISFITS AND OTHERS WILL STUDY IN THE HOGWARTS UNIVERSITY IN THIS FIC, BY THE WAY, THERE'S NO HOUSES IN THE COLLEGE. COME ON, THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC**. **THIS FIC IS ANNOYING JUST LIKE ME. But I won't stop writing. Hate me As Much as you can, I don't give a damn. Lol.**

Chapter 12

* * *

Lily and Albus are currently in the Grimmauld Place. Its Easter holidays so they are staying at home. Both these siblings are currently having an inner cold war between themselves but still they talk with each other like they normally do.

They are currently sitting in the study room on the second floor of this house. Albus is studying D.A.D.A and Lily is doing her Charms Homework.

Albus looked at Lily and then asked ''so…have you told anything about Dad and Aunt Hermione…to Mum?''

Lily frowned heavily when she heard that question. She cursed ''Bollocks''. Albus gave her a meaningful look. Lily rolled her eyes and then told ''No...I didn't...I thought that...you have nothing to do with Dad...then Why are you asking this question?'' She finished and then raised one eyebrow.

Albus paced a little, pressed his lips and answered ''I...I—'' He stopped when he heard loud noise coming from the Dining Hall. Albus and Lily exchanged looks and then went towards the staircase to check on it. They peered closely and saw Amos Diggory and Harry Potter.

''I am sorry Amos...Playing with Time is very risk'' They heard Harry saying that.

''Merlins Beard, it's good to meet you again''

They gasped in alarm and turned around to see Delphi Diggory, a very beautiful woman around the age of Twenty Four.

''Oh sorry for startling you two...by the way...we have met before...I am Delphi Diggory and I am also the Part Time care taker of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'' Delphi told with a warm smile. She continued ''I also have another job in Upper Flagley... Have you heard about St. Oswald's Home for Old Witches and Wizards?''

Albus gave her a grin and said ''Yes I have...''. But Lily didn't smile or grinned at her. She found this woman quite odd and mysterious.

''Delphini, Come downstairs'' Amos Diggory yelled.

''Yes…Uncle'' Delphini replied and awkwardly descended downstairs. Albus stared at her curiously.

''Pretty girl, isn't she?'' Lily asked. Albus frowned at her.

''What's wrong with you suddenly?'' He enquired.

Lily shooks her head and then slowly walked away from there without answering. Albus scowled at her back.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Scorpius pelts towards the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour hurriedly. Theo, Kristoff and Reg were waiting for him there. Theo has sent him letter, telling him to meet them there and he told that it is urgent. When he finally reaches there, he was shocked to see Albus sitting there with a foul look.

Scorpius scowled ''what are you doing here, Mate? I reckon that...you have said something about loathing us...right?''

Albus gave him a blank expression.

''I wanted to talk with you guys about something?''

Reg, Kristoff, Theo and Scorpius exchanged looks.

''What is it?'' Kristoff asked with a questioning look.

''Do you guys know about Cedric Diggory?'' Albus asked.

''Yes...he's the son of Amos Diggory and he died in the Triwizard Tournament'' Scorpius answered.

There's a big silence. Albus looked a bit nervous.

''What's going on, mate?'' Kristoff gazed at Albus warily.

''Yesterday...I went to that old age home in Upper Flagley and I promised Amos Diggory that I would help him...I am going to return Cedric Diggory back'' Albus finished the sentence.

There's another big silence. The air became tense.

''Are you mental? Why have you promised such a thing which you can never keep it?'' Theo shouted while clenching his jaw, and bangs his fist on the table.

They looked at Theo in disbelief. He looked so frustrated and angry.

''Do you know how dangerous it is to play with time? Do you know that how risky is it?'' Theo yelled.

Albus furrowed his brows and curled his lips.

''We had gone back in time before...and we had also spent a very longer time with those foul freaks who have ruined everyone's life'' Albus told.

''That's completely different, we are summoned back in time...we are bounded by none other than fate during that period...we had nothing to do but to complete the given mission by them...besides that git...has ruined your Dad's lives the most...you're Dad could have killed him back then...but he didn't cause if he did...then it would have been disastrous...Changing Time is disastrous...Al...Why can't you get it? A little bit of mistake can bring a large catastrophic outcome'' Theo tried to clarify. He is breathing audibly, his lips are pursed, and he looked a bit tired but he still continued ''we can even destroy the whole world''

''We are not going to change time...we are going to save Cedric Diggory...I want to save him...we would only save one person'' Albus informed. He went on ''I have promised a father...and when I take a commitment, I can't help but fulfil it and we had gone back in time before last year...remember in our Third year when we found a broken statue and then we're scared cause people might think that we had broken it so I decided about going back in time and steal the statue but accidentally...'' He paused.

They remembered that very well.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _With a flash of light, they appeared at the same place but this time the place is way too crowded._

 _''Well, what's the time now?'' Albus said._

 _''This place looks a bit old, don't they?'' Scorpius asked. Albus looks at Scorpius and then at the ceilings and the floor and the walls. Yes, it looks very new, Albus thought._

 _''Elsa...what have you done?'' Kristoff asked Elsa. Elsa stares at the time turner with horror._

 _''Guys, I guess we are about how to put it out, SIXTY FIVE YEARS AGO'' Elsa shouted._

 _''What?'' They all stares at her with disbelief._

 _''This mean we are all in 1954'' Albus said. ''Bloody hell''._

 _''I'm scared, what have you done, Elsa?'' Thomas shouted._

 _'' What? You guys are blaming it all on me, well, it is Reg's fault, he pushed me while I am turning the dial'' Elsa said._

 _''Well, Scorpius pushed me'' Reg glared at Scorpius._

 _'Er, Oh holy, I'm sorry'' Scorpius apologized meekly. They all gave him death glares._

 _''Well, let's take this statue back in time'' Albus said._

 _''But that would be like stealing...isn't it?'' Thomas said._

 _''We have no choice, we have to do everything as fast as we can'' Albus snapped. Thomas frowns at him._

 _Albus sighs and then said ''I'm sorry but—''_

 _''What are you all doing here?''_

 _They turns around and was very horrified to see a very young looking Professor McGonagall in her school robes and with the Head Girl badge._

 _''You are all from Slytherin, and you must be third years, you should be attending class right now, I am going to report you all to Professor Dippet'' McGonagall said with a very stern expression._

 _''Oh Damn, I am really sorry, but Stupefy'' Scorpius points his wand at McGonagall and stuns her. McGonagall fell down into the ground losing her consciousness._

 _''What have you done Scor? You stunned our Headmistress'' Elsa yelled. Albus, Theo, Thomas, Kristoff, Reg stares at their unconscious headmistress in Horror._

 ** _End Of Flashbacks_**

* * *

''That's different too...but still we did a mistake by stealing that statue...'' Theo retorted with a frown.

''NO...IT'S NOT WRONG'' Albus shouted like a madman.

The others gave him weird looks.

Reg spoke ''Al...There are countless of people who died because of that git.''

''I haven't promised any of their Dad's...I have only promised Amos Diggory...and we have to help him.''

''Cut the 'We' part, Mate, we are not helping you'' Kristoff stated while crossing his arms and twitching his nose. He continued ''I mean, Why would we? You're not our friend anymore...you are just an outsider''

''Fair Enough, Kris'' Scorpius smirked while giving Albus a deep stare.

Albus frowned and then he snickered. Everyone gave him disbelief looks again.

''I knew something like this would happen'' He said with a soft voice.

Scorpius wrinkled his nose, stared at him with confusion.

''Remember...there's going to be a practice Match next Saturday...and Madam Hooch has also chosen two teams...and I am the captain of mine and you're the captain of the other team, Scor'' Albus smirked.

Scorpius frowned. He remembered Madam Hooch announcing a friendly Quidditch Match which will take place in the newest Quidditch Pitch which had been rebuilt for the Hogwarts College Quidditch Team. And the worst part is that Scorpius has to play as a seeker and a captain both. It's kinda problematic for him because he is not that good in seeking. She could've made him the beater, he is best at that position.

''Yeah...I know'' Scorpius answered.

''I know that I am going to win that game, and once I win you guys will help me to save Cedric Diggory'' He announced.

''You're too confident, Mate'' Kristoff told.

''Yes...I am confident cause I am better in seeking than Scor'' Albus said with a smirk.

Scorpius frowned again and told ''Fine...then''.

Kristoff, Theo, and Reg looked very miffed.

''Cool then...we'll meet each other in the Quidditch Pitch'' Albus grinned slyly.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Cool breeze is blowing over the Quidditch Field making it more calm and easy. Today is the perfect day to play for a friendly Quidditch Match. They are going to play in the College Quidditch Pitch. The College Quidditch Pitch is bigger and much better than the School Quidditch Pitch.

The Players on Albus's team are: Albus (Seeker), Craig Bowker Jr (Keeper), Hugo and Louis Weasley (Beater. They are forced by Hooch to join the Quidditch Team), Fred Weasley, Glinda Parkinson, Roxanne Weasley (Chaser).

The Players on Scorpius Team are: Scorpius (Seeker), Rose Weasley (Chaser), Kristoff (Beater), Reg (Chaser), Theodore (Chaser), and Two other players whom Scorpius don't know are playing as Beater and Keeper.

As soon as they heard the sound of the whistle, the fourteen brooms flew higher up into the sky.

Rose quickly caught the Quaffle, and passed it to Reg who threw it towards the opponent's goal Post but unfortunately Craig, The Teachers Pet blocked it. Meanwhile, Hugo and Weasley are in sync; they kept throwing bludgers towards Scorpius's team's way.

Scorpius kept on dodging the Bludgers.

''Well done, Scor'' Rose complimented him. Scor flushed a bit and then kept his focus on the Snitch. Meanwhile, Albus is on his way towards the Snitch. Scorpius sped up faster by gripping his broom, held out his hand. He dived downwards, He is now much closer to Al. Albus glared at him and tried to speed up faster but unfortunately, his broom has gotten a bit older, and it is not working properly. Meanwhile, Scorpius easily caught the Snitch and the winner of the Friendly Quidditch Match is Scorpius's Team.

Everyone congratulated Scorpius who still couldn't believe that he has won. Scorpius then noticed Albus exiting the Quidditch Pitch.

''Al...Wait'' Scorpius called, he reached up to him by walking a bit faster. He saw that Kristoff, Theo and Reg are also there.

Albus smiled a little and said ''Congrats, Mate.''

Scorpius smirked ''Now I won the game so you have to listen me.'' Kristoff grinned and then whispered into Scorpius's ear.

''It's our chance Scor, let's tell him to do what we wanted for a long time''. Scorpius looked at Kristoff for a brief moment and then stared at Albus.

''We'll help you, Mate...we will help you to keep your promise'' Scorpius announced.

Albus stared at him with disbelief.

''What? Dammit'' Theo cursed heavily. Kristoff looked bewildered and so as Reg.

''Why?'' Albus quizzed.

''Haven't I told that before, I will stay by your side always'' Scorpius replied happily. Albus blinked in surprise. This thing has happened before in his life.

''Uh...Thanks I guess...'' Albus said while blushing a bit. Scorpius grinned at him.

''But how will we go back in time?'' Kristoff asked.

''We can use Elsa's time turner'' Reg suggested.

''Not that one...we only hold bad memories with that one...'' Albus told. He continued ''let's talk regarding this with Delphi, she is going to help us''

''Delphi the Hottie, Cool'' Kristoff smiled in a creepy way.

''Ugh, Mate'' Reg scowled.

''I still don't like this idea of going back in time'' Theo said angrily.

''Come on Mate...it's going to be fun...it feels like we're together again'' Kristoff simpered.

Scorpius looked at Kristoff and smiled.

''It sure is going to be fun''

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Escape From The Castle

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Read **Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits, The Clash of Time: Revolution of all era or else you'll be confused. This is stupid and nonsensical but come on it is only a fanfic.**

Chapter 13

* * *

It was a Muggle Park near the Falmouth wizarding town. The park was deserted and empty. No one was there apart from Harry and Hermione.

''I don't understand, why do you wanted to meet me here?'' Harry quizzed.

Hermione replied ''I wanted to talk you about something, about us.''

Harry raised one of his brows, frowned a bit.

''What?'' He asked.

''Harry…I can't do this anymore, let's stop it.'' Hermione stated.

''What? But why do you want this?'' Harry looked bewildered. He continued ''was it because of Lily?''

''No, Harry…our relationship…I am tired of it…hiding it from everyone…I can't do this anymore…there's a limit for me…'' She explained in her way. Harry takes her hand in his hand and said ''Hermione, Please don't do this…I can't live without you…''

''I'm sorry, Harry'' Hermione replied and shrugged off his hand. She stood up and walked away from there. Harry followed her by calling her name.

''Hermione...wait for me, don't do this to me'' He cried.

Hermione ignored him even though her heart doesn't want to ignore him.

She turned around facing him ''Why can't you understand? No one's happy with our relationship, beside...I can't live like this Harry, hiding our truth from everyone...Try to understand Please''

''What should I do?'' He asked while pacing a bit.

Hermione blinked, pressed her lips and answered ''Tell all about us to Ginny.''

Harry stared at her in disbelief.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa saw herself in a forest. The forest was covered in snow. Elsa frowned ''Why am I doing here?'' she asked.

Then suddenly she heard noises, she turned around and was horrified to see many snow leopards running towards her way. She cried and pelts away from that place hurriedly. She ran as fast as she could, flashing past the frost bitten trees. The Snow Leopards were still following her. Elsa gasped heavily and then suddenly she sees falling into a big hole. The Hole was filled with hot, red lava. Elsa sees herself falling into the lava. Her whole skin was burning.

Elsa wakes up, panting heavily.

' _That was a nightmare'_ she thought. She sits up, removes the blanket from her.

She got up from her bed slowly, and stepped towards the showcase which was leaning against the wall. She has kept the time turner in the drawer of the lower part of the show case. She opened the drawer, it was still there. She sighed.

She then walked towards the Piano which was kept in the middle of the room. She grazes her finger tips over the keys of the piano. She felt like playing a bit. She sat on the stool in front of the piano and started playing a soft waltz. The Piano has a beautiful sound, and the waltz was nostalgic too. It certainly fills the mind with emotions. This waltz was about friendship and love. _Friendship,_ she thought. She stopped playing the piano. She started to remember all those moments which she shared with her dear friend.

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _''No, I won't go anywhere, I will stay here'' Albus yelled ''I want you to join my group, I can help you. I will help you to control your power''_

 _Elsa stares at him for a brief moment._

 _Next..._

 _''I am sorry, for what I said to you, you're not annoying at all, Please forgive me'' he tried to apologize. Elsa stood up and said ''who am I to forgive?'', and was about to leave but then Albus caught her hand. She looks at him._

 _''You're my friend, you're important to me, I care for you'' he said. ''I was worried about you'' She gazed at him._

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

''Stop thinking about him'' Elsa shouted. She continued ''I am going bonkers.''

She tried to stop herself by slapping herself. But it's of no use. She can't help but remember all about him, the first kiss they shared in the room of requirement when they were fifteen, and many more.

* * *

 ** _Flashbacks_**

 _She still remembered that day._

 _She can see him asking her a question ''Hey, Elsa, so how was the dinner?''_

 _''Boring'' She glanced at him and then realizes something. She gazed at him surprisingly and whispered ''you said my name, correctly for the first time''. Cause before that he used to call her in stupid. He never said her name correctly until that day. They were sitting close together, their shoulders nearly touching._

 _She gave him a faint smile. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, she kissed him back too. He wraps his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. And like that they kissed each other, until Scorpius came and ruined it. After that Al was the one who told her to forget all about it, but she still couldn't forget it._

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

''STOP IT'' Elsa shouted and now slapped her face again. She tried to forget about him, about that Selfish Prat.

It's so hard to forget about him. She covered her face with her hands. And again started to remember about him, about his face, about his emerald eyes, and about those moments when he saved her. Well, he has saved her from many troubles.

He has saved her from that death eater named Hauntbrood who has possessed her, well, she didn't remembered about that much but all she knows that he was the one who saved her. He has tried to help her with her powers with the help of advance transfiguration. Her powers, she can do lots of cool things with her ice magic now….but it's still uncontrollable and it's because of the fear which was still residing within her, and there's this poison ice, well it happened because of the nightmares, she was sure. She sighed.

She remembered that too.

* * *

 ** _Flashbacks_**

 _''It's just I have founded a very great thing, do you know anything about dimidium elementa'' said Albus._

 _''Yeah, wasn't it a part of indirect elemental magic'' said Reg._

 _''Uh-huh, we all have some little parts of elemental magic in ourselves you know, I have read some spells, it's a very hard course of magic, If we know how to manipulate this magic then we will be able to possess powers like fire magic and all it won't be that great like the real elementals, controlled elemental or uncontrolled elemental but it will still be good, it will be disciplined and brilliant'' said Albus._

 _''That's a very advanced course of magic, Al only great wizards possess that'' said Thomas._

 _''And only indirect elemental are able to do that'' James told. Then he asked ''Why you guys suddenly started talking about Elemental magic?''_

 _Elsa grimaces and stood up. ''I have to go'' she told them._

 _''You're not going anywhere'' Albus said. She frowns at him._

 _''What happened, Al?'' James looked clueless._

 _''Elsa, she's an uncontrollable elemental…she has ice powers'' Scorpius said gently._

 _''What? No way'' Lily shouted._

 _''It's the truth, Lily, I really am'' Elsa said gloomily. Lily stares at Elsa in disbelief and so as James._

 _They told all about her past what happened, what she did._

 _''Wait, How do you know all about these? And I don't know anything'' James said._

 _''Scor, he told me'' Albus replied._

 _''Reg will be able to do that, he's an indirect elemental, we would be able to do that too, do you guys know some secret about our family, Ignotus Peverell, he was a elemental, I saw it in a book in our home'' Albus said._

 _''What?'' Others looked bemused._

 _''Yeah, he has the elemental magic of invisibility, come on why death couldn't find him for all these years, the invisibility cloak don't have enough powers to protect him, it's his elemental powers, and you know guys I have found another interesting fact, Ignotus Peverell became a controlled elemental after he turned 20'' smirked Albus._

'' _And do you know how Ignotus Peverell controlled his magic?'' said Albus. ''Its transfiguration''._

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

And after that she remembered they practiced doing it in the room of requirement. They all did it brilliantly. Albus was never good in charms and spells...but for her, he tried really hard. She knew he had worked hard for it by practicing every day. He looked really exhausted on that day, when he did that manipulation of water with his wand; it was unexpected of him to do that. Elsa remembered asking him a question on that day.

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _Elsa stood up and stared at Albus ''Why?''_

 _''Pardon me?'' he said._

 _''Why, why were you doing this all for me?'' Elsa spoke a little loudly._

 _''I wanted to accompany you, I also wanted others to help you too, I did it all because you're my best friend'' said Albus._

 _Elsa stared at him with a surprised look._

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

There were many times he helped her like this, saved her like this. Even in that cave, In Grims Grotto, at that time it was Al who saved her from that Sphinx, indirectly though. Elsa remembered everything clearly.

"I hate it, Stop" she cried.

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _''Wrong answer'' the sphinx cackles, now he was coming towards Elsa to attack_

 _Elsa looked terrified, her hand went to the pocket of the trousers but she couldn't find her wand._

 _''No magic won't work, if you gave a wrong answer'' the Sphinx grins, his eyes glints maliciously._

 _She turned around and saw there was no way to escape from here._

 _''Say the right answer?'' the sphinx grinned._

 _Elsa yelped._

 _Someone save me' she cried. She tripped on the ground. The sphinx caught her with his claw._

 _'No one will save you' said the Sphinx._

 _He licked her face. ''I'm going to eat your soft flesh''_

 _''save me, save me'' she cried. She grimaced. She was becoming pale in fear. Her heart was beating faster._

 _''No one will save you, I can feel your fear, it's way too tasty'' Sphinx laughed. He was going to attack her now._

 _''someone please save me, Al save me, Al'' she screamed Albus's name, hoping he would come even though it's impossible. He was always there to save me. Al, Al, she remembered his face, his emerald green eyes, his smile._

 _And then she didn't hear any sound, she felt that her body became suddenly light, She saw that the sphinx was not there._

 ** _End of Flashbacks_**

* * *

When she was with him, she didn't have had those nightmares, or the fears. She feels safe when she's with him. She looked at the bracelet in her left hand. Al has given her to wear it. It kinda reminds her of him.

 _Damn_ She cursed.

She started to play the piano again. This piece was a dark, and a bit of mature. The sound of the piano was louder than usual. But suddenly she stops when she heard a whistling sound.

She got up from the stool, and looked everywhere in her room to find the source of the sound.

She saw that it was coming from the music box kept in the bedside table. She walked towards there slowly, opened the music box. And then blinding light emerges from the music box and filled up the whole room. She gasped and then she suddenly felt herself getting lifted up in the air. She was currently dangling upside down in the middle of the room.

''Stop it'' she cried.

And then the cupboard's door opened. And then from that cupboard robes started to come out and then attacked Elsa.

Elsa screamed in terror. And then she felt her eyes getting blindfolded.

''What the Hell?'' She screamed.

''Hahahaha''

She heard the sound of someone laughing, and it was a very familiar female voice that Elsa recognized.

''Victoire'' She cried.

''Yes'' Victoire replied. She continued ''since you came from Hogwarts, you have locked yourself in, you're not coming out of your room making me, Phineas, and Aunt Heidi worry… So I did it all…and now you have to listen to me''

''What? Nooo'' But then she felt getting dizzy and soon she lost her consciousness.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa wakes up, she feels herself getting a bit heavier, and she felt a bit hot. She saw that she was in a big room. There was a big sofa set, a big mirror in the corner of the room, and an easy chair in front of the sofa set. The room was flickered by a very low and eerie light. Elsa got up from the sofa where she was lying a minute ago. She stepped forward towards the big mirror, and was absolutely horrified when she saw herself in the mirror. She was not wearing her night robes; instead of that it was a beautiful white embroidery dress with cape, beads and crystal. And her tangled, messy hair was in a side bun.

''WHAT THE HELL?'' She cried.

''Nice dress, right, it looked beautiful on you''

She turned around and saw three figures emerging from the dark corners of the room. One was her Aunt Heidi, and the other two was Victoire and Phineas.

''it looked best on you, Perfect dress for wedding'' Victoire said happily.

Elsa furrowed her brows, wrinkled her nose and asked ''we're invited for a wedding?''

''I was talking about your wedding'' Victoire replied.

''My wedding, you're joking?'' Elsa looked puzzled.

It was Phineas who spoke ''Yes, you're wedding.''

''No you can't do this to me, I am only an Eighteen year old little girl'' Elsa said with a raised voice.

''We have no choice, you have quitted Hogwarts, you told that you won't resume your advance education, so we have taken a decision...we have decided to get you married to any of these two bachelors: Hans Westengard and Lucas Vulchanova, both of them were the students of Drumstrang University'' Her Aunt Heidi told.

''What, You're definitely joking? Westengard, they were supposed to be our enemies'' Elsa shouted.

''They used to be but not anymore'' Phineas replied.

''No...I can't marry him, I didn't even met him, even If I met him, I would never marry, and that Vulchanova, he's a git, he ditched me for a Hot Veela in the 2020th Yule Ball...even though, you two were there, you two were so busy with kissing each other, that's why you haven't saw that'' Elsa replied with frown.

Aunt Heidi smirked at Phineas and Victoire who were flushing in embarrassment.

''Elsa...we would call off the wedding only in one condition, you have to resume your education, and follow your dreams'' Aunt Heidi told.

Elsa lowered her gaze, stepped backward and said ''I can't''

''Elsa...Please stop running away like this, you're a brilliant girl, don't waste your life like this by staying in that room, Dad's not here, so who're you so afraid of?'' Phineas asked.

Elsa looked at him and then told ''I am afraid of my own powers.''

There was a big silence.

''Elsa...we don't want to hear anything, take a decision already...Will you follow your dreams or...?'' Aunt Heidi paused.

Elsa looked away, bites her lower lip. She thought 'What should I do?'

Then she remembered the Time Turner...it's the day...he told me that he will come to take that today. She frowned and said ''I will...run''. She quickly ran away from there. She can feel her Aunt and others following her. She ran through the corridors. She saw the houselves in front of her.

''Stop Her'' Phineas ordered. The houselves didn't do anything.

''We can't attack the princess'' The Houselves demurred.

''What?'' Phineas shouted and soon he slipped and fell down.

''Victoire, Aunt Heidi stop her'' Phineas yelled. Victoire and Aunt Heidi runs after her. They started shoot spells now towards her but Elsa dodges smoothly. Elsa then quickly took the stairs and then descended down hurriedly. She saw Centaurs guarding the Entrance doors. She stopped in her tracks. She stared at them with a fixed gaze.

''We won't let you go anywhere, Princess Elsa'' One of the Centaurs told.

Elsa grits her teeth, and clenches her jaw. And then she noticed Fawkes flying there with a swoosh. He was holding a pouch on his beak and then drops the pouch on Elsa's hand. Elsa tooks out some dungbombs and Peruvian darkness powder and throws it towards the Centaurs. The room became pitch dark. Elsa got her perfect chance to escape and exited the entrance. She has to leave the castle, because the castle was in wards so it would be hard to apparate. She flashes past the fountain and the garden of the castle. She can hear the footsteps of the Centaurs following her. Elsa stopped. She noticed Giants guarding the Garden. She turned around and saw the Centaurs.

Elsa gasped heavily and then remembered the Dr Filibuster's Fireworks in her pouch. She took it out and then threw it towards the Centaurs and the Giant's way. After that she takes out Fred and George's Pyrotechnics compendium fireworks and started shooting it at them. The Centaurs and the Giants screamed in horror and scattered everywhere. Elsa tried to flee but then stopped when Phineas, Victoire and Aunt Heidi suddenly appearing there out of nowhere. They looked enraged and flustered.

''Elsa...It's enough'' Phineas raged. Elsa frowned in nervousness and then remembered that there's still a chance. She saw Fawkes flying towards her way and as soon as he sat on her arms, they vanished with a blinding flash of green light.

''Damn it, What a Idiot girl'' Phineas cursed in anger.

''But our plan has finally worked'' Victoire grinned. Phineas looked at her in confusion.

''She's finally going back to Hogwarts again'' Aunt Heidi smiled softly.

To Be Continued...

A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC AND FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE. I HOPE EVERYTHING GOES WELL. I WILL BE BUSY THIS MONTH. SO THIS MONTH I WOULD BE ABiLE TO UPDATE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS. CHAPTER 13 TODAY AND CHAPTER 14 TODAY OR TOMORROW. I WILL FINISH THIS FIC IN JULY AND UPDATE ALL OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER CHAPTER 14 IN JULY AND FINALLY END THIS FIC IN JULY.


	14. Chapter 14: Ice Queen vs Soul Eater

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Read **Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits, The Clash of Time: Revolution of all era or else you'll be confused. This is stupid and nonsensical but come on it is only a fanfic. Thank you so much for reading this fic. I love you all. There will be swearings and violence in this chapter so don't read if you're under 15 or 16. Lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol, lol.**

Chapter 14

* * *

Elsa has knocked the door more than ten times but there was no response.

''Damn it'' She cursed. Fawkes gave her an apologetic look. She knocked again and finally, Albus opened the door.

''Hello'' Elsa greeted with a smile.

He frowned and then observed her curiously.

''Did you run away from a wedding?'' He asked while giving her a weird look.

''Sort of…Al…I need to talk with you—''

''I don't want to'' He said without letting her finishing her sentence.

''What? Please listen to me, it's urgent, you're still mad with me, right?'' She quizzed while staring at him nervously. He gave her a foul look in return and slammed the door in front of her.

Elsa scowled and shouted ''I'll come through the window.''

Albus frowned at that and then checked the glass windows. They were closed tightly. But what If—

And then a shattering blast broke the silence. He glanced around and stared at the whole room in horror. It was filled with broken glasses.

He saw Elsa and Fawkes entering the room through the broken window.

''What the hell have you done?'' Albus shouted with an angry face.

''Oh, I am extremely sorry'' Elsa blushed in embarrassment and apologised meekly. She took out her wand and moved her wand a bit without uttering any spell. The room became clean and tidy again and she also repaired the windows.

''You didn't muttered any spell...was that non verbal?'' He enquired by narrowing his eyes.

''Oh...yes...that was non verbal indeed...wait don't tell me...you can't perform non verbal magic perfectly'' Elsa smirked. He glared at her in return and asked by furrowing his brows ''what're you doing here?''

''Oh I came here to tell you something important'' Elsa told. And then she takes out something from her pocket again and that was her time turner.

''I am giving this to you'' Elsa said and then kept that time turner in his study table.

''I don't want that thing, take it away from here, and get out of here'' He snapped, and looked away from her.

Elsa narrowed her brows, curled her lips and glared at his back. She pointed her wand at him and didn't mutter anything. She flicked her wand upward and a flash of green light came from the tip of her wand. Albus gasped and founds himself getting lifted up in the air by his ankle. Albus glowered at Elsa.

''You damn Girl, you used Snape's—''

''SHUT UP'' Elsa said harshly, she pointed her wand at his mouth and used the Silencio spell nonverbally. Albus tried to speak but he can't. He gave her a disgusted look. She ignored that and continued ''I am done with your bloody rants…I have wasted 10,000 Gallons because of you, but all you do was rant, rant and rant, You have to listen to me now...or else I'll punch that cute face'' She threatened. He pressed his lips into a frown.

She started ''so I was—'' she paused and then blushed heavily and looked away.

''So...um...er...well...I was going...er...uh...to...say...that'' She spluttered embarrassingly.

Albus scowled heavily at her. Even her pet phoenix was staring at her in disbelief.

''I think that...I forgotten everything...we should have this conversation later...so Bye—'' She saw that her Phoenix started making a screeching, ugly sound. He never does that, it was quite rare. She has seen him always making nice, sweet sounds. She looked at him and she saw that he was flapping his wings while staring at her angrily. She then stared at Albus who was giving her a lopsided sneer. She frowned and lowered gaze.

''I'm sorry, Fawkes…I will tell everything'' she said and then she looked at Al, she informed ''…it's going to be long and boring alright''. She lowered her head, closed her eyes and whispered in a soft voice ''when you're accusing me of faking everything, I really swear all of it was not fake, when I saw you keeping my diary and that band, I couldn't help myself but kiss you, and yes, that kiss was real, and whatever else we did on that night was not fake…I really enjoyed it, even though I felt it quite weird and I didn't wanted to do it at first but then I started to love it, it made feel happy and then when I said that 'when I'm with you…I feel safe' that was true…I was really happy when you gave me that bracelet and I appreciate that gift…and I always wear it'' she sighed. He blinked, gave her an unfocused gaze.

She coughed and then informed '' you know at that cave named Grims Grotto…you know that…I have told you before…How that Sphinx asked me questions and How I answered…well…he had asked me a fourth question too…and that was 'Who dwells your heart?'…and my first answer to that question was wrong, so was my second and third and then that sphinx was about to attack me, and I was so scared, and then I remembered you're smile, you're eyes, you're face and I screamed your name cause I thought that you'll save me…cause you have always saved me when I was in danger…and yes…you did really save me…indirectly though…and I guess your name was the correct answer to that bloody question...''. She looked at him and said ''and when you told me that you're hearts beat fast and you feel like losing your breath when you're near me, I want to inform that you're not the only one, I feel the same thing too and I loved every moment which I had spend with you from the day we met to till now...'' She paused. Her eyes were burning with tears. She looked away and told ''If you weren't there for me...I would have lived a meaningless, complicated life just like now...you have saved me countless of times but I never did anything nice in return, all I have done was gave you more trouble and pain...I'm Sorry for being a idiot just like I am being now...and Thank you for being there for me when no one was there...and I want to say this...it's kind of embarrassing but still I really love you, Al and I love you so much that I won't last or survive a minute without you" She finished while taking soft breaths. She saw that he was still staring at her with a surprised look. She sighed, pointed her wand at him and then lifted off the spell.

He fell on the ground with a thud sound.

''I'm sorry for wasting your precious time, Bye'' She told and walked away from there leaving a very shocked and confused Albus and her pet phoenix alone.

Albus felt like following her but then he shrugged off that idea. He didn't expect all this. He was feeling kind of happy but then he was feeling kind of weird too. He looked at the Time Turner which she has kept it in the table. He frowned ''Why she has given this to me?''

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

She exited the Hogwarts ground and walked through the path which goes to the Hogsmeade Village. She wondered ''Will he keep the time turner? I want him to keep it.''

''Where do you think you're going?'' uttered a slithering voice.

She turned around and saw that it was none other than him, that git who was giving her the nightmares, that soul eater.

''This time...I had brought many people with me'' He muttered while giving her a smirk. Elsa furrowed her brows, wrinkled her nose in confusion. Her eyes widened when she saw those familiar faces emerging from the darkness.

One of them was Duncan, whom she knew very well. And the others were Roderick Urquhart, Bobby Moon, Sky, Kurt, and other people whom she has seen before but doesn't know their names.

''You all?'' Elsa asked with a shocked expression.

''We work for this guy and My Lady'' Roderick answered with a malicious grin.

''Were you by any chance talking about Alyssa Milefouille?'' Elsa asked again.

''Not her, obviously, she's far more beautiful and powerful than her'' Kurt answered.

Elsa scowled and then looked at the Soul eater.

''You...you...what do you want with me?''

Soul eater smirked and told ''The Time turner...the time has came''

Elsa gulped, lowered her head and lied ''I can't give that to you, I accidentally...destroyed it...''

Soul eater frowned ''STOP LYING''

''I am not lying, I am saying the truth'' Elsa spoke.

There was a big silence.

''You have broken your promise...so you have to pay the price...you're death, it's near, my dear'' The Soul eater cackled with a twisted expression.

Elsa's face darkened and said ''really'' and then she disapparated away from there.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

The clouds were roaring, with lightning and thunder striking and the wind was blowing heavily. Elsa apparated in an old and deserted park which was surrounded by a forest, the park was very old, the see saw was broke, so as the slide, and the swing was covered with grasses and rust.

She frowned when she felt those delinquents and that soul eater apparating here.

''You Ugly Bosom, I am going to kill you'' raged Roderick Urquhart.

''Not you...Urquhart, she's my prey'' The Ugly Soul eater said while licking his lips. His eyebrows were slanted downwards; his chin was slightly lowered and his gaze was very intense.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, squeezed her brows, and curled her lips. She seethed ''Do you really think you could easily kill me? Do you really know what I am capable of doing?''

The soul eater scowled heavily. He produced a ball of light by moving his hand and shoots it towards Elsa but Elsa blocked it by producing a shield charm with the help of her wand. He stared at her in surprise.

Elsa smirked and then freezes the slides and the see saw. After a moment, the frozen slides and see saw exploded with a defeaning blast. The delinquents in fear tried to run away from there but Elsa surrounded them by producing Icicles pillars around them and blocked their way. They started to shiver in cold.

Elsa then produces an ice bolt with the help of her wand and started to hit that soul eater with it but the soul eater manages to dodge that.

Elsa then produces a blast of ice which took the shape of a dragon and attacked the soul eater with it but then the soul eater produces another ball of magic which took the shape of a Basilisk starts to fight with the dragon. The animals fought for a long moment and after sometime both of them vanishes.

''Never expected this from a scaredy cat'' The Soul eater gibed.

''DON'T CALL ME A SCAREDY CAT'' Elsa hollered in a loud voice and emitted a beam of ball of ice from her wand and then shoots it towards the Soul eater, the Soul eater jumped out of the way and then the ball of ice hits the tree, freezes it and then after a moment, it breaks into pieces with a explosive blast.

Elsa then created a ball of ice and then it started to take shape of ice arrows and then hits the Soul Eater with it. The Arrows filled with poison ice pierces through the Soul Eater's body. But after a moment, Elsa gave him a shocking look. His wounds healed quickly again within a moment.

He grinned evilly ''I am a Soul Eater, and No one can kill me''. He produces a dangerous evil curse and then launches it towards her way but Elsa blocked it with another powerful shield charm.

She panted heavily, He was quite powerful.

''But One thing I have understood clearly, If I consume your soul...I would definitely get destroyed'' The Soul Eater informed.

Elsa blinked, pressed her lips. ''I need to do something'' She mumbled. She closed her eyes and then started to chant a spell. She was waving her wand in a circular movement. And then she produced a Circle of Ice and then the circle of ice splits, into millions of ice spikes and then she projected ice spikes towards the Soul Eater but the Soul Eater dodges that too.

''It's kinda hard to control your powers, am I right?'' The Soul Eater looked at her with fake sympathy.

Elsa glowered at him and shouted ''Shut Up'' and then created a series of spiralling vortex of icy blizzard and fired it towards the Soul Eater way but then the Soul Eater emitted a poisonous rays of dark magic from his mouth and his eyes and then destroyed the spiralling vortex of icy blizzard.

Elsa's eyebrows were slanted upwards, and her eyes squinted a bit. She winced at that disgusting sight. He was very dangerous.

''Scared Elsa, Coward Elsa, Murderer Elsa, Weak Elsa'' The Soul Eater mocked while gazing at her with contempt.

Elsa's jaw was clenched, her teeth were bare, and her nostrils were flaring in belligerence. She yelled ''QUIET...STOP''

She created a trail of ice needles and projected it towards the Soul Eater. The Soul Eater tried to dodge it but then slips and then fell into the ground.

She releases powerful exploding ice waves in every direction. And then the Ice waves took the form of an avalanche and surrounds the Whole Park, and forest, freezes the trees and the surfaces. The Soul Eater stared at her in horror.

''It's my turn to say, your death, it's near, my Dear'' Elsa shouted and was about to attack him.

''Someone Stop her'' Kurt cried in a wavering voice. But then the Avalanche disappeared. Everyone stared at Elsa in surprise. She looked flustered and she had a grimace. She fell down into the ground losing her consciousness.

They saw Alyssa Milefouille appearing out of nowhere.

''My Lady wants to meet you'' She said to the Soul Eater.

''What have you done to her?'' The Soul Eater asked curiously.

''I have used a curse on her which can make your inner magic paralyze for about an hour'' Alyssa Milefouille answered.

''So Will I kill her?'' The Soul Eater asked again.

''No way, we're going to sell her to My Lady with a great price, and then she would be the one to decide whether to kill her, or use her powers'' Milefouille stated.

''Can I ask you a question? You were never this good in English, then how come you're speaking English so well'' asked Kurt.

Milefouille glared and then pointed her wand at Kurt ''Crucio''. Kurt fell into the ground, gasping in pain.

''No one asks me question, and now Tie her to the tree, tightly, and take her wand away'' Alyssa commanded with a sharp voice.

''Yes, Mam'' Roderick answered.

Then she looked at the Soul Eater ''Go to My Lady, she wants to meet you now.''

The Soul Eater nodded and then disapparated away from that place.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Elsa wakes up, she gasped in pain. Her arms and her legs were paining a lot, and so as her chest and stomach. They must have kicked and punched her there while she was unconscious. She saw that her dress robes were ripped and torn apart. She was bounded by strong, tight ropes.

She saw that she was in the forest. She tried to use her powers, but it was not working at all. Her wand was not with her, so she couldn't use any spell. She saw that her wand was kept above the big rock in front of that old tree.

She did not like this.

''Please save me, Someone, Please'' She cried. But no one heard her voice. She

''Someone Please...'' She paused. No one will hear her voice. She tried to move but then her chests hurts more and her stomach hurts her more. But she tried hard, very hard, even if it takes her life. But it didn't break. She then looked at the wand. If she knew any wandless spell, then it would have been good. But currently, her magic was not working. Did they use any spell on her that stops her magic for a short period?

Elsa winced, her throat was dry and she was feeling hungry too.

''HELP ME'' she wailed. She felt like he would help her now like last time.

''Al...'' she screamed his name.

And then suddenly, she heard a sound. She flinched, and then stared in shock.

She saw that her wand was floating in the air. And then from the end of her wand a silvery burst of energy emerges and then it flew towards the dark forest and disappears.

Elsa looked horrified and bewildered.

''What was that?!'' She puzzled.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff, Reg exchanged nervous glances. Lily and Rose looked at Albus warily.

''You're alright, mate?'' Kristoff asked curiously.

Albus looked at Kristoff and nodded half heartedly.

They all came here to meet Albus but since they came here, he was behaving very odd. And they were also surprised to see Fawkes sitting on the perch next to his bed.

''Did Elsa came Al?'' Rose asked while staring at Fawkes.

''Yes'' Albus replied while flushing with embarrassment.

''My Oh My, Look at his face, did anything nice happened?'' Lily teased while wiggling her eyebrows.

''Shut Up'' Albus replied while giving her a glare. ''By the way where's Elsa?'' Reg asked. Albus frowned and was about to answer but then suddenly, a silvery ball of light emerged from the windows. All of them stared at it with confusion and awe.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

The Delinquents and Alyssa Milefouille surrounded Elsa and started to torture her.

''You Fucking Bitch, you wake up finally, remember that night at that pub, when you and your filthy friends humiliated me?'' Roderick shouted while glowering at her.

Elsa narrowed her eyes, and sneered ''Well, you deserved it.'' This angered him, and then he ordered Kurt to use the Cruciatus curse and he did that without any further arguments.

Elsa flinched and gasped in pain.

''We will leave you, once you'll say that you were sorry for everything you did'' Alyssa Milefouille said while pulling her hair.

''Never'' Elsa said harshly.

''You bitch...'' Bobby Moon used the cruciatus curse on her again.

''Please don't hurt her that much, she's a girl after all'' The Delinquent named Sky told his friends.

''Sky, you talk way too much'' Alyssa said in a harsh voice.

''By the way, before giving her to My Lady...can we have some fun with her?'' Duncan asked while leering at Elsa. Elsa creased her eyebrows, wrinkled her nose, and puckered her lips while darting a death glare at Duncan.

''If you even try, I would freeze you to Oblivion'' Elsa growled.

''What have you said Bitch? You ugly Augurey?'' Duncan shouted while pointing his wand at her.

''At least I am an Augurey, what about you? You're nothing but a lowlife Cockroach, go and eat Cockroach Clusters'' Elsa scoffed angrily.

Alyssa slapped her left cheek.

''You dare to talk to him like that'' Alyssa spats.

''Yes I dare'' Elsa gave another murderous glare.

Alyssa snorted and then said ''If the Ministry knew about you're bloody powers, they would have beheaded you''

''And If My Brothers knew you were torturing me like this, they would have beheaded you all and Professor Draco would make Alyssa a canary again'' Elsa said with a smirk.

''HOW DARE YOU!'' Alyssa shrilled and then slapped her face again. Elsa's face was red and swollen, and her cheeks hurt a lot.

''Duncan and Roderick, have fun'' Alyssa ordered. Duncan and Roderick exchanged glances and then grinned.

''Like Hell I would let you, Sod off, bugger off'' Elsa screamed.

Duncan cut off all the ropes and released her. As soon as she got released, she tried to run but her body was so weak, that she lost her balance and then fell into the ground.

Roderick grabbed her throat, and pressed his body hard against her. And Duncan was using all kinds of dark spells on her. Her face was twisted into an ugly grimace. She saw that Alyssa and others were having fun. Alyssa was laughing while seeing Elsa's current condition.

''Stop it, Please'' Elsa begged in a wavering voice.

''Sure sure, we would, Black, when I have said that you're sister, Annabeth was the hottest girl I have ever seen, I was so wrong, you're far more gorgeous than her, I want to fuck the hell out of your existence, I want to make you scream my name like a dirty slag'' Roderick said while giving her a dirty look. Elsa scorned at him.

''First of all, go and wash your mouth, you're breath stinks'' Elsa made a disgusted face.

''How dare you talk to me like that, Cru—''

Before Roderick could say more, eight figures apparated out of thin air. They were none other than: Albus, Lily, Rose, Scorpius, Kristoff, Theo, Reg and Fawkes.

Scorpius quickly pointed his wand at Alyssa and then muttered ''Ducklifors''. With a flash of light, Alyssa turned into a duck.

''Roderick...seems like you have crossed your ultimate limit, Stupefy'' Albus shouted and then stunned Roderick.

Reg and Lily was busy duelling with Sky and Kristoff was in a brawling contest Kurt, Theo and Scorpius were fighting off with Bobby Moon and other delinquents while Rose helped Elsa.

''You guys...how come you found me?'' Elsa asked.

''Fawkes has brought us all here, and thanks to your magical—''

''was it a ball of light or some sort of like that?'' Elsa asked.

''Yes…'' Rose replied while nodding.

''that's not me, Rose'' Elsa mentioned.

''What? Then who did that?'' Rose quizzed.

Elsa frowned and told ''my wand, it's kinda unbelievable, made that thing on its own.''

''No way'' Rose looked quizzical.

''Unfortunately, it's the truth'' Elsa whispered. She continued "It was quite weird too". They looked at each other for a moment and then they had already defeated the other delinquents. They were all lying in the ground, frozen like stone, and Alyssa, who was turned into a Duck, was tied to a tree.

''I have send a patronus, the others would come sometime later'' Theo apprised.

''Blimey, Elsa, you look so bad, did they hurted you...you know what I mean?'' Lily asked while raising her brows.

''No they didn't'' Elsa said softly. She continued ''All they have used some dark spell including the Cruciatus Curse, and they have kicked and punched my chest, and stomach portions, it's kinda hard to speak, my cheeks, they're hurting, and so as my legs and arms and they have used a curse on me which has paralyzed my powers for an hour, well, more than half an hour has passed''

''Don't worry, we'll take you to Madam Pomfrey, you'll be fine'' Lily assured.

''How did all happened? Can you please explain'' Reg said while looking at her curiously. Elsa frowns, bites her lip.

''I...I'm sorry''

They were surprised to see Albus speaking.

''I am sorry'' He apologized while staring into her eyes directly.

''I should have followed you, I should have gone after you or else you wouldn't have suffered like this, it's my entire fault'' He started. He went on ''I'm sorry''

Elsa looked at him; her eyes welled up with tears. She tried to walk towards his way but then her legs were so weak, and it was hurting a bit. She felt like losing her balance but then he caught her. She blinked in surprise and said while staring into his eyes ''I knew you'd come and save me...and please don't blame yourself'' They looked at each other for a brief moment.

And it was Albus who spoke first. He spoke while blushing heavily ''Can you say that what you were saying before about...?''

She flushed in embarrassment and answered softly ''I love you...—'' before she could say more, he kissed her on the lips softly while wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled and kissed him back.

There was a big awkward silence now. They didn't know that their friends were watching them amusingly.

''Kyaaaaaaa'' Lily squealed happily. Rose frowned at her. Kristoff was whistling, Theo snickered at them, and Reg was blushing like a girl.

''Honestly, Go get a room'' Scorpius cleared his throat.

''My My, Scor, you're jealous because Al was kissing her, not you'' Lily teased.

''SHUT UP'' Scorpius glared at her.

They broke apart and breathed heavily.

''Al...I want to tell you something—'' She paused. But then suddenly, she felt like a blade piercing her body. Her face turned into a pained grimace. She felt like her body was getting ripped into pieces. Her whole body was aching so badly, and her heart was burning and throbbing. She felt like suffocating, her vision was getting dizzier.

''You're dying now, for breaking your promise'' She felt like she heard the Soul Eater's voice. She saw that a knife has pierced into her stomach; she knows that it's filled with curse. Blood was sprouting from her mouth, and from her stomach.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

''ELSA'' Reg screamed her name. Kristoff flinched. Lily cried, Rose looked horrified, so as Scorpius, Theo and Albus.

''Elsa...''Albus whispered her name.

''Seems like I'm dying just like Thomas'' Elsa whispered.

''Don't say like that, that knife it just appeared out of... —'' Rose paused while staring at the knife unbelievably.

''Once I die, I will soon become a ghost but I don't want to stay in toilet just like Moaning Myrtle, I don't want to die'' Elsa said while coughing blood.

''SHUT UP, LIKE HELL, I WOULD LET YOU DIE, I HAVEN'T SAVED THOMAS, I WILL SAVE YOU, I WON'T LET YOU GO ANYWHERE, I WON'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, I LOVE YOU A LOT'' Albus cried. Elsa smiled and then stared at Fawkes, he was staring at her, and his tears were falling from his eyes. She smirked, _even you're tears can't save me, Fawkes; it didn't saved Thomas, then how come it'll save me._

''Elsa...Please don't die'' Reg wept like a baby.

''STOP CRYING LIKE A BABY, YOU IDIOT, and besides, I don't want to die too'' Elsa groaned in agony. Her vision was getting dizzier, now she can't hear their voices anymore.

''Seems like I'm dying'' Elsa murmured and then everything became dark.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

They were all waiting outside the Hospital wing. After some moments, Draco Malfoy came out.

''Draco, how's she?'' Albus asked. Lily and Reg stared at him curiously.

''She's safe, Madam Pomfrey, she's treating her wounds, and—'' Draco answered but then Scorpius interjected ''How come she's alive? That Knife was cursed, it was filled with the same curse which killed Thomas''

''Unfortunately, Thomas didn't possess such beautiful magic…like Miss Black, her magic saved her'' Draco started. He continued ''Seems like Milefouille's spell lost its effect before Miss Black got struck by that cursed Knife by the way has the Auror—?''

''Yes, they came and arrested every one of those delinquents along with Milefouille'' Lily answered.

''How can it be possible? What kind of magic was that?'' Rose asked curiously.

''Her Elemental Magic has certain healing powers which will help only her'' Draco replied.

''Don't tell me, she's immortal?'' Rose quizzed weirdly.

''Honestly, No, She has this specific kind of magic which protects her from dark curses, but that does not makes her an immortal, no one's immortal in this earth, apart from Peeves, who's a poltergeist, Miss Black will die too one day just like a normal witch or elemental, when a person reaches his/her ultimate age, he would lose his magic and then will leave this earth happily and will enter either heaven or hell'' Draco explained.

''Ugh, that's weird'' Kristoff muttered.

''It's normal, everyone will die one day'' Theo told.

''Yeah, and we won't mind dying, unlike Voldy'' Scorpius frowned.

''Ugh, Don't say the foul name of that nose less freak'' Draco scowled while saying that.

Albus who was quiet for a while finally asked ''Can I meet her?''

Draco looked at her and then nodded hesitantly. ''But I have to say, she can't speak very well, she's quiet tired and weak and you're father's currently inside—''

''My Dad'' Albus looked confused.

Draco looked grim. He told ''He's kind of interrogating her, as Miss Black can't speak well, she's answering by nodding her head''

''Why he's interrogating her?'' Scorpius asked. He continued ''I mean he knows everything, we have told him about everything, then?''

Draco shrugged. The other exchanged worried glances.

To Be Continued….

A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS FIC AND FOR GIVING ME A CHANCE. I HOPE EVERYTHING GOES WELL. I WILL BE BUSY THIS MONTH. SO THIS MONTH I WOULD BE ABiLE TO UPDATE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS. CHAPTER 13 TODAY AND CHAPTER 14 TODAY OR TOMORROW. I WILL FINISH THIS FIC IN JULY AND UPDATE ALL OTHER CHAPTERS AFTER CHAPTER 14 IN JULY AND FINALLY END THIS FIC IN JULY. SO See you in July, Take Care.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Read **Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits, The Clash of Time: Revolution of all era or else you'll be confused. This is stupid and nonsensical but come on it is only a fanfic. Thank you so much for reading this fic. I love you all.**

 _ **Read this warning:**_

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE);**_ _ **_**but there'll be more or few parts in this fic which will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon**_. **_**So this fanfic will be** **60-80** **Percent** **AU meaning Alternate Universe** , **only** **20-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic.** **I have already said regarding this in the first chapter A/N of this fic. This chapter was a bit rushed. I am sorry for that. LOL. LOL.  
**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

''So what should we do?'' Scorpius asked while raising his eyebrows.

Albus who had a thinking expression stroked his chin and said ''Lets Polyjuice into Ron, Harry and Hermione''

''That's reckless'' Theo demurred with a frown. ''And besides I don't think so that's gonna work''

Albus scowled ''Why do you think that? I don't understand what's your problem…Oh I guess…it's because the time turner which we were going to steal has been created by none other than your Dad''.

Theo reasoned while furrowing his brows ''It has nothing to do with that git, it's just the problem was with this boring plan, besides you're Aunt's not having a good relationship with Ron…and most of the people in the Ministry knows that…and I believe your Aunt must be there in the Ministry''.

Albus squeezed his brows, and wrinkled his nose. _He got a point,_ he thought.

''So what're we gonna do now?'' Scorpius asked.

''Let's use Elsa's time turner, it's with you now isn't it, Al?'' Kristoff looked at Albus while raising his eyebrows.

''No way, not that one, I won't used that cursed Time Turner'' Albus deflected. He continued ''By the way, where's Reg?''

''He's with Elsa in the Hospital Wing'' Scorpius answered.

''Hey guys, what we should do now?'' Kristoff asked again.

''Let me think, Kris'' Albus replied with a miffed look while keeping his hand in the pocket. Elsa's Time Turner was there, and there was something else in his robes pocket. He takes it out. It was a piece of parchment. And there was something written on it. It was Elsa's handwriting.

 _Roll it, Dig it, Rid it_

He stared at those words in confusion. Scorpius peered at it and asked ''Holy Quidditch, what does it mean?''

''No idea'' Albus shrugged and then shoved it into his pocket.

''I have a great idea, lets Polyjuice Al into Mr Potter and we'll be under Disillusionment charm'' Kristoff suggested.

The others looked at Kristoff with a 'You're joking?' look. But then...

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

Harry Potter entered the Minister of Magic office. The Giant who was guarding entrance of the office bowed. Harry nodded. The Giant then opened the door. Harry Potter then entered the office.

Harry sees Hermione smiling up at him.

''Harry...'' Then her smile faded. She gave him a frown.

''Have you told Ginny about that?'' She enquired while furrowing her brows.

''Uh, Yes, I did'' Harry lied.

''Really Harry, thank you so much, By the way can you stay here for a minute while I bring some files from the Department Of Mysteries?'' Hermione pleaded.

''Sure, Love'' Harry replied and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione kissed him back and then left the office.

Harry looked here and there and muttered ''Come out now''

He saw Scorpius removing the Invisibility cloak from himself, and Theo and Kristoff suddenly becomes visible.

''The Disillusionment charm was quite hard'' Kristoff admits.

Harry saw Scorpius staring at him with a frown.

''Al...It was sickening to see you kissing your Aunt for real''

Albus Potter who was polyjuiced as Harry Potter muttered ''I had no option apart from that..honestly''.

''Muffliato'' Theo chanted while pointing his wand at the door.

''Let's find the Time Turner'' Kristoff stated.

''I believe it's hidden within the books'' Scorpius surmised.

''Might be, let's search before she comes'' Albus told.

They searched every bookshelf. Most of the books were familiar to them. They have seen it in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts.

''Bollocks'' Kristoff cursed.

The others gave Kristoff a dirty look.

''Honestly Man, what's now?'' Scorpius quizzed while staring at him with confusion.

''There's a book about Reindeers'' Kristoff said happily.

They stared at him with disbelief. Scorpius shakes his head and then searched the upper shelf. He saw something uncommon.

''its Trelawney's book...Hermione hates Trelawney...'' Scorpius mumbled. He takes out the book. The book started to talk and started giving quiz.

Scorpius stared at it with horror.

''What's going on, Scor?'' Kristoff looked at Scorpius with a tensed expression.

''You're Aunt has used Transfiguration Al...I believe and she has placed a certain advanced charm on this books'' Scorpius told.

''We have to solve this Quizzes'' Albus replied.

Then suddenly the book started swallowing Scorpius.

''Scorpius'' Kristoff gasped.

All the bookshelves started to shake and then books started coming out of the shelves and started to fly towards them.

''What the hell?'' Kristoff yelled. He continued panicking ''they're swallowing like Dementors''

''The quiz has also said something about...that's it lets find a book about Dementors quickly'' Theo told them.

''Accio Dementors book'' Theo takes out his wand and pointed at the bookshelves. A book suddenly flew towards his way. It was a book on Dementors. The Book started giving a Quiz again.

''Cage, Gaunt, Riddle...bloody hell...that sounds like Voldy'' Kristoff answered.

''That's it, Voldemort'' And Suddenly Theo gets swallowed by a Bookshelf.

''Theo...No...'' Albus yelled. He saw Scorpius and Kristoff also getting swallowed by bookshelves.

''NOOOOO'' Albus screamed.

''Harry open the door'' Albus suddenly heard his Aunt's voice.

''Merlins Beard, it's over'' Albus cried while scratching his head.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

''Harry Open the door'' Hermione knocked again. She looked at the Giant, he was sleeping.

''Honestly, he can't do his job correctly'' Hermione frowned and then she knocked again. And then she saw someone opening the door. And then hot wind started to blow for a while. Hermione gasped. And then she stopped. She entered and saw everything was fine. She saw Harry was sitting on the sofa looking Flustered and a bit tired.

''Harry —''

''Hermione, I need to go Home, I'm feeling unwell'' Harry replied and then he walked away from there. Hermione scowled and looked at his back.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

They apparated at Hogsmeade. The effect of the potions was gone, Albus became Albus again. Theo has kept a fake duplicate time turner in place of the True Time turner. _Really_ , Albus sighed. _We could've get caught but thanks to Scor._

He looked at his friends, they looked a bit exhausted.

''So...let's go?''

Theo, Kristoff and Scorpius exchanged glances and frowned.

''But let's wear the Drumstrang robes, which Delphi has given to us''

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

''Professor McGonagall...I need to meet Albus...I have searched every cottages but I couldn't found him anywhere...I have asked Mr and Miss Black, but they don't know where was he, and not only Albus was missing, Mr Malfoy, Mr Bjorgman Avery, Mr Nott Jr was also missing'' Harry complained. He went on ''Mr Black, Rose, Lily, Louis, Lucy, Hugo, Molly, Roxanne, and Teddy has gone searching Albus and his friends, but I know they won't be there, my Gut's saying that they have gone back in ti—''

Neville stopped Harry and told ''they're youths, Harry...they must have gone somewhere near Hogsmeade besides why do you want to meet them suddenly?''

''Neville, I had a very bad dream...and in that dream I have seen Albus in Drumstrang Robes...and that dream sounded so true'' Harry frowned. He continued while looking at McGonagall ''Mam, Please do something, I want my son''. McGonagall had a tensed expression.

Instantaneously, a teacher entered the Headmistress office. It was Draco Malfoy.

''You were calling me Headmistress...'' Draco asked. When his eyes fell on Harry, he frowned.

''Draco; Albus, Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff, they're missing... Do you know anything regarding this?'' Neville quizzed.

Draco shooked his head and scowled ''No I don't...what's wrong—?'' He couldn't finish off that sentence because Ron and Ginny entered the office.

''Harry...you're here...we have a message to relay" Ginny told while panting a bit.

''Yeah, mate, it's about those delinquents...when the Aurors interrogated them...they told that they don't know anything, it's a lost case, Harry, someone has used an advanced memory charm on them secretly" Ron explained.

''It's a messed up complication, Perhaps Lemon drop can help'' The Portrait of Dumbledore commented.

''Seems like your children were nothing but a bunch of troublemakers like you and your arrogant toerag of a father" The Portrait of Snape sneered. Harry glared at the Portraits.

''Glaring at foolish portraits won't help Potter, it's your entire fault...you must have said something to my and you're son, that's why they're missing'' Draco said while giving Harry a foul look.

''Missing?'' Ginny frowned.

Harry informed Ginny and Ron about Albus.

''Albus...No...'' Ginny cried. Ron comforted her.

''Please don't panic'' McGonagall coaxed.

And then, another intruder entered the Headmistress. But this time, it was a Centaur.

''You have called me Headmistress'' Bane, the Centaur spoke.

''Yes...Bane...Have you seen Albus, Theo, Kristoff and Scorpius?'' McGonagall asked with a firm expression.

''No I didn't...Mam'' Bane replied. He continued while frowning ''But I have seen his fate in the galaxy filled with stars''

There was a big silence.

''What the Bloody Hell he's saying?'' Ron yelled.

''What do you mean by that, Bane?'' Harry asked curiously.

''Grim, Grim, The Dark Gaunting cloud or a dark mist of problems has endangered you son's life, and that's why he's missing, because of it our lives will be endangered, Potter...it would be difficult to get your son back'' Bane announced with a loud voice and then left that place. McGonagall couldn't stop him. Because she was way too shock to stop him.

There was another big silence.

''Albus...Albus'' Ginny cried again. Neville looked tensed and Harry's expression darkened.

''He's barmy'' Ron gibed.

''For the first time, I agree with Weasley, he's barking mad'' Draco uttered.

''No...He's not barking Mad...It's me who's barking mad'' Harry spoke harshly. He continued ''I should have stopped him before. Malfoy, your idiot son, that little uncontrollable elemental and her twin brother, that stupid werewolf, and that vile Nott jr were the one's who're the biggest fog and threats in my son life''

Draco gave Harry a murderous glare.

''Harry, that's impossible Bane's mad'' Ron demurred.

''They're children'' Ginny told. Neville acquiesced with her.

''Mr. Potter, that was absolutely insensible and deplorable, you shouldn't have said that'' McGonagall chided.

''I am absolutely right, it's their entire fault'' Harry accused. He looked at Malfoy and told ''Tell me Malfoy, you're son, was he really your son?''

''Potter, don't you dare, if you say anything about my son again, I'll tell your dirty secret too'' Draco shouted. Harry scowled he was talking about him and Hermione being in a relationship and Draco knew about that. He saw Draco aimed his wand at him. But Harry disarmed him.

But then Ron stands in between them and stopped their war.

''Guys please'' Ron said and darted a warning look at Harry.

''Harry, Scorpius was not Voldemort's son, you know that, the Cursed Child was someone else, and Voldemort and Bellatrix was that child's parents...I have told you regarding that before to you and Hermione, you know that very well, then why you're saying this?''

''That doesn't mean that what you're saying has to be true, Ron...Scorpius can be Voldemort's love child...'' Harry looked mad. Draco hollered and tried to attack Harry.

But then suddenly Draco stopped when he heard the shaky voice of a woman calling Harry's name.

''HARRY''

They turned around and saw Hermione Granger at the doorway. She was breathing heavily; her hair was messed so was her robes. She had a worried expression.

''Minister Granger'' McGonagall greeted.

''What's wrong, Hermione?'' Harry asked.

''Harry...someone has stolen the time turner and instead of that one, someone has kept a fake time turner'' Hermione cried.

''What?'' They all shouted.

''My prediction was accurate, so was my dream...seems like they have gone back in time'' Harry grimaced.

To Be Continued


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Read **Albus Severus Potter And His Gang Of Misfits, The Clash of Time: Revolution of all era or else you'll be confused. This is stupid and nonsensical but come on it is only a fanfic. Thank you so much for reading this fic. I love you all.**

 **Please read this warning, I have already said regarding this in the first chapter but read it again:**

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic which will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **60-80** **Percent** **AU meaning Alternate Universe** , **only** **20-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic.** **I have already said regarding this in the first chapter A/N of this fic** **. I was really busy so I wrote it in a very rush way again. Sorry. Lol.  
**

Chapter 16

* * *

 **1994, First Task**

Albus, Theo, Kristoff and Scorpius suddenly started cheering for Krum.

''It's so weird'' Kristoff said. He groaned ''Why do we have to cheer for Krum?''

''It's the rule, by the way the 1994 Triwizard Tournament is really very different than the Triwizard Tournament in 2020...How to say, it's kind of old-fashioned?'' Scorpius said while frowning.

''Obviously, it is _Old_ fashion'' Theo rolled his eyes at him.

''Don't we look too old to attend Hogwarts?'' Kristoff asked.

''Well, we're eighteen and we look like seventh years, it's alright'' Albus replied. He noticed a very younger Hermione Granger sitting beside them and giving them odd looks. She is wearing Harry's Quidditch Jersey.

They saw Ludo Bagman announcing something, and they noticed Cedric entering the pitch. Scorpius takes out his wand and pointed it at Cedric and then muttered the spell and then petrified Cedric by using 'Petrificus Totalus'. Everyone looks shocked when they see Cedric turned into stone on his own. After that, the Time Turner started ticking and shaking.

''What? What the hell is happening?'' Kristoff looked scared.

''This is pathetic...let's go forward now...'' Scorpius shouted.

And then everything became dark.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

 _ **Alternate Present**_

They saw themselves in the Forbidden Forest.

''Why do I feel so weird?'' Kristoff said with a wavering voice. Albus frowned and then looked at his friends. His eyebrows slanted upwards, his eyes widened, and his mouth widened agape.

''Oh...damn...we look like we're going through our puberty'' Kristoff shouted.

''Yeah...obviously...I look short, which implies that I am in my fourteen year old body'' Scorpius explained with a huff.

''And they call it butterfly effect'' Theo confirmed while glaring at Albus. Albus gulped in fear.

''Well...there's only this small change'' Albus whispered.

''And we have to give our OWLS and NEWTS again'' Kristoff cried.

''Let's check others'' Theo told.

''Albus''

They heard someone crying. They see it's Aunt Hermione, Harry, James and Lily. James has bucktooth which made him look funny a bit, and Lily has bushy brown hair. Why _they look so different?_ Albus thought.

''I wonder when Lily dyed her hair? She looks like Medusa'' Kristoff murmured to Theo. Theo gave no response.

''Albus where have you been?'' Hermione cried and then hugged Albus. Albus frowned.

''Aunt Hermione, you don't need to worry'' Albus said with a fake smile.

And then suddenly, Hermione let goes of Albus. Her face turned pale, she can be seen sweating profusely, she looked tired and flustered and she is staring at Albus with an odd expression.

''Why are you calling me Aunt, Al?'' Hermione looked puzzled and hurt.

Albus looked perplexed and then he looked at his Dad. He is pacing a bit, and he's darting a glare at Albus.

''You should not call your Mum, Aunt, Albus'' Harry chided.

''Mum?'' Albus felt as If someone has pushed him from a Cliff.

''Yes, Son'' Hermione said while staring at Albus with concern and full of motherly affections.

''This is so weird'' Scorpius mumbled.

Albus looks at Lily. She is looking at Albus with a skeptical look.

''Albus, why are you with those filthy Slytherin losers? And why are you also wearing Drumstrang robes?'' She asked while staring at Albus warily.

''Uh...I have always admired this robes and Scorpius had many so...'' Albus lied in an odd way. He sees Lily, James, Harry and Hermione giving him uncanny looks.

''Why Lily is calling us Slytherin loser?'' Scorpius asked Kristoff, who shrugged in return.

''A Brave Gryffindor like you should never hangout with these Slytherin Losers, Al'' James Sirius said with a firm expression.

''What the hell is he talking about?'' Kristoff frowned.

''Listen Dad...''

''Excuse me but can you give us a moment?'' Theo yelled and then dragged Albus away from them along with Kristoff and Scorpius. They can hear the Adults screaming Albus's name.

They stops near the Whomping Willow and started panting heavily.

''I kinda surmised something like this, and it happened for real'' Theo informed.

''But Albus looked normal unlike James and Lily'' Kristoff looked quizzical.

''Well, Albus has taken after his Dad, after all'' Scorpius told. They looked at Albus. He had furrowed brows, his mouth is clenched tightly, he is ruffling his hair impatiently and he looked like he is thinking something deeply.

''I wonder how many changed we have made apart from that'' Albus mused.

''Excuse me, what are you guys doing here?''

They turned around and see Thomas. They grimaced at the same time. Albus eyes started to water, his throat started to burn and so as his chest, and he bites his cheek. He felt like hugging Thomas.

''No don't'' Theo warned with a shaky voice. Albus looked at him and nodded. He wiped his tears from his eyes.

''What are you guys doing here? And why are you talking with these brawny Gryffindor?'' Thomas said while staring at Albus with a disgusted look. Albus wrinkled his nose in confusion.

''Well, we're just having a small conversation on charms, but what are you doing here, Thomas? And where are Elsa and Reg?'' Scorpius asked.

Thomas blinks, bites his lip and rubbed his chin ''what are you talking all rubbish? Who are Reg and Elsa?''

They frowned and stared at Thomas with disbelief.

''Nice joke'' Kristoff grinned.

''Honestly, why would I joke? Who the hell are Elsa and Reg...?Wait a minute, are you talking about that family who had been completely destroyed some years ago'' Thomas uttered.

They looked bewildered now.

''What? What family?'' Scorpius mumbled.

''Yes, that royal family, well, their daughter named Elsa killed them all, she had uncontrollable elemental powers and she has destroyed her family with her powers, the ministry had beheaded her a year later'' Thomas explained.

There's a big silence. It felt like someone has pushed a boulder towards their way.

''No...No...Way'' Albus gasped.

''What the hell have we done?'' Scorpius said while looking at Albus with terror.

Kristoff had a nervous expression and Theo had a horrified face.

''By the way have you heard that Panju Weasley got into a potions accident again? Man he looked so funny without eyebrows'' Thomas giggled. They gave him weird looks.

''Who is Panju Weasley?'' Albus asked warily.

Thomas gave him a confused look.

''What? You hate your cousin so bad that you're saying such odd question like who is Panju Weasley? He is the one and only son of Ron Weasley and Padma Patil'' Thomas retorted.

There's another big silence.

''Noooooooooooooooooo ROSE'' Scorpius screamed. Thomas looked at him as If he had grown another head.

''Rose?'' He asked.

''Hey you forgotten Hugo, Scor'' Theo added.

''We have to get out of here'' Scorpius stated. And then the four of the runs away from there. They entered the castle. They noticed students giving weird looks to them. They entered the library and saw Madam Pince giving them odd looks.

''People are giving us strange looks'' Scorpius told Albus.

''I don't give a damn to their odd looks, Scor'' Albus shouted. He continued ''Dad seemed like he hates me even in this era, even in Gryffindor, Im still Harry Potter's loser son''

Scorpius scowled and shouted ''Rose, Elsa, and Reg doesn't exist, Albus...and all you're talking this nonsense, so what at least you're Dad is Harry Potter, Not Voldemort, At least they don't point you as the Cursed Child''

Theo and Kristoff gave them worried looks.

Albus winced ''Scor...don't call yourself that, you look like Draco Malfoy, and you can't be Voldemort's son...forget all those dirty rumours''

''You...know...I have found out something weird lately, in an article...it has said that...Voldemort had made'' Kristoff flinched while saying 'love' cause 'Voldemort' and 'making love' sounds quite wrong. ''He did that either with Astoria Greengrass and Bellatrix Lestrange, we know that the former would never happened but the latter may happen...but unfortunately...that magazine is not that famous like Witch Weekly so no one has read it...''

They looked at Kristoff with incredulity.

''Are you serious, Bellatrix Lestrange?'' Theo frowned.

''Yes...I have read that'' Kristoff informed.

Scorpius looked grossed out and then his eyes landed on a magazine in the shelf where Albus is leaning against.

Scorpius took that magazine. It is Witch Weekly latest edition.

''An interview with Hermione Granger by Ginerva Longbottom?'' Scorpius scowled. Albus scorned after hearing the name Ginerva Long bottom. He said " Please read the rest."

Scorpius started to read it. He told "Ginny have asked about how Hermione and Harry ended up and Hermione said that it happened during the Triwizard Tournament. The Tournament where Cedric Diggory, the loser who lost the first task died?!"

''What the hell?'' Scorpius cursed. Albus raised an eyebrow at him.

Scorpius continued reading "Hermione had went with Ron Weasley in the Yule Ball as she kind of feared Drumstrang students, she started to fear them after meeting four weird Drumstrang senior students in the First task match, and then as she went with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter got jealous. They confronted each other after the second task, and Ron also helped them with it and then they got together."

''What the hell, Read it'' Scorpius throws the magazine towards Albus, Theo and Kristoff. They frowned and read it. The Four of them had horrified face.

''Ugh...what have we done?'' Albus scowled. He continued ''First we made Elsa and Reg dead and then we made Rose and Hugo nonexistent and then we made Hermione, My Mum...you know what, let's go back in time again and change it''

''No don't'' Theo tried to stop.

''What Elsa and Reg are dead...I want them back, Reg's my best mate, and Elsa...I can't live without her and Reg, Theo'' Albus told in a helpless way.

Scorpius nodded and said ''I want my Rosie Posie back, and we have to bring Hugo back too.''

Theo frowned and said ''What if we destroy the world this time?''

''Don't worry, we'll make everything fine, for now, Let's Go'' Albus declared.

''But lets go to Girls bathroom, this library is crowded''

To Be Continued...


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

A/N: Read the warnings which I have given in the first chapter Author Notes before reading this fic.

 _ **Chapter 17**_

* * *

 **1994, Second Task**

Albus, Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff swims in the Great Lake like a Jellyfish. They can hear Ludo Bagman's commentating. Honestly, Albus has to admit that Lee Jordan and his son, Alfred Jordan was better in commentating than this Bagman. The four of them are under disillusionment charm. They notices Harry has used Gillyweed, that Krum has transformed himself into a Shark, and there's Aunt Fleur swimming so delicately and then they spotted Cedric Diggory. He is using bubble head charm.

''Let's do it, Guys'' Kristoff told. Albus, Scorpius, and Theo nodded.

The four of them produced a ball of light with their wand and pointed their wands at Cedric's bubble and shoots towards its way. Before it hits Cedric, Cedric turned around and saw them hitting it. But they didn't notice Cedric noticing them. Then it hits Cedric.

They grinned when they saw Cedric inflating and then he exploded. They heard the Crowd cheering. They heard Ludo Bagman telling Cedric getting humiliated. Well, that is humiliating but at least he's saved.

''We did it'' Albus grinned. He continued ''and thanks to Myrtle...what's her full name? Elizabeth...never mind, Moaning Myrtle's fine''

''But really we needed to do that, Ron loving Hermione thing'' Scorpius frowned.

''Yes...I mean, if they start dating from now there won't be any development between Aunt Hermione and Dad'' Albus said. Scorpius, Kristoff and Theo exchanged nervous look.

''Al...What we did is right, right?'' Theo asked while looking at him warily.

''Yeah. Why you're having so many doubts, Theo? Listen—''

But before he could say something more, the Time turner started ticking like hickory dickory dock, and they felt like the whole world exploding. They are all spinning, and everything became dark.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

 _ **Alternate Present No 2**_

The three of them came out of the water surface.

''Man...That is sure fun, we're back in our eighteen year old body, but still I feel a bit younger, isn't it Al?'' Kristoff asked. But there's no answer. They looked here and there but couldn't find Albus.

''Albus'' Scorpius shouted. They called his name but didn't have any answer.

''You three...what are you doing down in the lake?''

A shrilly voice shrieked. They looked terrified. They glanced around and saw Dolores Umbridge, giving them an intimidating glare while her lips are pressed into a frown.

''Umbridge'' Scorpius muttered with a scorn.

''That's Professor Umbridge to you, or you can call me Headmistress Umbridge'' Umbridge told them with an evil smile.

They looked confused.

''We're searching our friend Albus Potter—''

''Don't joke with me, and don't utter the name Potter...he's dead for good...don't you know Harry Potter died twenty years ago?''

They scowled in response. They looked at their new dark mark in their left arm and stared at it with horror.

''What the Hell have we done?'' Scorpius cried. They heard the sound of someone speaking in parseltongue. It is loud and frightening.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

Hogwarts has completely destroyed. The castle is black in color. The houses Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff vanished. There is only one house and that is Slytherin. This is what happens. This is a world without Harry Potter. The Muggle Born students are treated as slaves and dummies. Umbridge has banned pranks and all other stuffs. Vampires, Hags, Banshees and Centaurs attend classes. Trolls and Giants are teachers. The portraits are switched into banners with snake symbols. Dementors roam around Hogwarts. They teach Quidditch to students. There are also new classes like Parseltongue, and dancing class where students are taught dancing by none other than Professor Umbridge. There is also 'sword and wand duelling classes'. Every student has a dark mark in their left arm. Scorpius is the Quidditch Captain and the Head boy of Hogwarts and unfortunately, they have returned in their seventeen year old body, not in their eighteen year old body unfortunately. There's a college castle in this time line too, and the college castle name is Voldemort College for Mighty Purebloods and Filthy Half Bloods and Umbridge is the Headmistress of both the school and the College. And they celebrate Voldemort day and Blood Ball once in a year.

The three of them walks around the forbidden forest in a very lunatic way. The weather is very dark and cold. They are heading for the 'sword and wand duelling classes' which is taking place in this forest. They notice Thomas hiding behind the beech tree.

''Thomas'' Scorpius called.

Thomas turns around, gasped and bows ''ALL HAIL SCORPION KING''.

Scorpius frowned in response.

''Thomas, why you're hiding, Man?'' Kristoff asked with a curious expression.

''It's just Vampire Ice Queen and her Dracula like brother looks quite angry'' Thomas nervously told.

''WHAT?!'' The look horrified to hear that. They saw some students were fighting with each other.

They noticed Reg in black hair, and leather jacket and pants. He is not wearing any shirt and was flashing his abs and the dark mark in his chest. He is drinking blood juice from a very big container while staring at a masked woman who is killing students by hitting them with swords blades and she is also using her ice powers with the help of her wand to kill them. She is holding a sharp sword in one hand and on the other hand, she is holding a wand. A nervous muggleborn boy is looking at him with strong fear while holding six cups of blood juices in a tray.

Then she took off her mask revealing her face. It is none other than Elsa, but with long black hair and fangs in her mouth which means she is a Vampire.

To Be Continued...

 _ **A/N: read this warning:**_

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic. I have written this in rush too. Exams are killing me Man. Lol, Lol, Its kind of Au plus cannonish. LOL, LOL.**


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

 _ **A/N: Read the warnings:**_

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic. I have written this in rush too. Exams are killing me Man.**

Chapter 18

* * *

Elsa raised her swords, and cuts off the throat of that muggle boy. The tray drops and all the blood juices fell into the ground.

''How dare he to stare at me…I like it when manky mud bloods bow in front of me'' Elsa said with a cold gaze.

The other muggleborn students bow in front of her.

''Good'' Elsa grinned showing those two fangs. She continued ''so have you brought my meal?''

Two tall, muscular guy came. Both of them carrying a woman, who looked like a Muggle, she was crying painfully.

''Please, Mercy, Have Mercy on me'' She begged Elsa while bowing in front of her.

Elsa scowled and then grabbed the woman's collar and brought closer to her '' I am Sorry, but I am Hungry'' and then she grabbed her throat and puts her two fang into that woman's throat delicately and sucked the blood. The woman screamed in terror.

Kristoff was shaking with extreme terror. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes were puffy, and he was hugging herself because the weather was colder ''So Nasty'' He muttered while blinking in fear. Meanwhile, Theo was fidgeting while taking rapid, shallow breaths. Scorpius was grinding his teeth, he was sweating extremely, cords started standing out on his jaw and his heart was beating faster. They looked at Thomas who already had lost his consciousness after watching it.

The woman stopped screaming and then fell into the ground with a thud noise.

''Meal's over, I'm full'' Elsa gave a satisfied smirk. _Man, even her smirk was spine chilling_ , Scorpius admitted.

She walked towards their way. Reg followed her. The three of them exchanged glances and bowed.

Elsa furrowed her brows, wrinkled her nose in confusion.

''Why were you three bowing? Honestly...have you gone bonkers?'' Elsa asked with a frown.

They nodded their heads saying 'No' at the same time.

''By the way, where's Anna?'' Theo asked curiously.

Elsa's face darkened so as Reg's, which kinda made them gulp in fear.

''Don't you know that Elsa killed Anna accidentally when we were six'' Reg replied. He continued ''After that every bad things started to happen, Bellatrix killed our whole family last year, except Vampire Queen and me, well, he had harmed us fatally and we were almost dying but then a wizard-vampire named Sanguini saved us and then we became Vampires...but we have nowhere to go as our Kingdom was destroyed so we begged Voldemort and he has given us great position here...''

They stared at them in disbelief. Reg and Elsa grimaced.

''The past was the past, let's talk about the Blood Ball...Scorpion King whom you're taking to the ball?'' Elsa asked curiously.

''I don't know...um...can I ask you a question, hope you'll not mind, do you dazzle or sparkle in Sunlight?'' Scorpius quizzed without giving her an answer.

Elsa gave a disgusted look at that. And Reg looked insulted.

''Now you're being a Blighter...you know that If we go out in Sunlight, we'll obviously die...Honestly, you're outta your tree...asking stupid, mental questions like a barmy, old bleeder'' She cursed and complained about Scorpius's weird behaviour.

''By the way, were you taking Augurey to the ball, Scorpion King?'' Reg asked Scorpius.

''Who's that?'' Scorpius asked Reg who gave a blank space and said ''you're really behaving odd''

''ALL HAIL! Scorpion King, Vampire Queen and Prince Dracula, Kristopher the Werewolf, Mr Theodore ''

They glanced around to see Polly Chapman was bowing in front of them, which was quite surprising as Polly Chapman used to call them 'A bunch of Losers'.

''Kristopher?'' Kristoff scowled at that name.

''So…Scorpion King, will you go out with me to the Blood Ball?'' Polly asked with a sickly sweet voice.

''Uh…well…um…I don't know, sure….'' Scorpius spluttered in a weird way.

''Aright'' Polly Chapman smiled. She continued ''I only came here to ask this, meet you at the ball.'' And then she bowed again and then walked away from there.

''Fuck it all, that was surely happened very fast, see you at the next class, Scorpion king...All Hail Lord Voldemort'' Elsa winked at his way and then walked away from there. Reg followed her. After they walked away from there, the three of them sighed in relief.

''What was that?'' Kristoff looked scared. He looked at Theo.

''We have to do something guys'' Theo said. Scorpius frowned ''I don't care about anyone, but Rose, Albus, especially, Albus...because of a small mistakes, he disappeared''

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

The Blood Ball was taking place in the Great Hall. The decorations of the Great Hall looked quite horrendous. Everything was black and deadly red in colour. It's like they were in under earth, in Hell.

Scorpius ditched Polly Chapman and sat on the table beside Theo and Kristoff who was looking equally bored.

''I didn't wanted this at all'' Scorpius cried and covered his face with his hands.

''But there's a good thing that Snape's alive, we can seek help from him'' Kristoff informed.

''What? Snape's alive...then what were we waiting for, let's go now'' Scorpius said and smiled a little.

''We can get Albus Potter back too'' Theo told.

''Did you just said Potter?''

They turned around and were horrified to see Elsa, who was now infamous for being the Vampire Ice Queen. But she looked very flustered after hearing the Potter surname. She blinked, fidgeted a bit and clutched the hem of her lacy dress robe.

She stepped backward and runs away from there. Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff exchanged uncanny glances and then run after her.

They ran through the corridors and then Scorpius takes out his wand and pointed at her while muttering ''Locomotor Wibbly''. The spell hits her and she collapses.

''Incarcerous'' Theo muttered and thin ropes came out of his wand and then she became bounded with ropes.

''What were you doing?'' She cried.

''What do you know about Potter? Why you look so scared after hearing that surname?'' Scorpius asked.

She frowned and said ''I don't know anything.''

''Answer me or else...I'll conjure fire'' He threatened.

Elsa blinked in fear and said ''Please don't fine, I'll tell.''

They looked at her for a long moment.

''What do you know about Harry Potter was absolutely wrong, He's still alive''

They stared at her in horror.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Thanks for hating and loving this fic.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

 _ **A/N: Read the warnings:**_

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic. I have written this in rush too. Exams are killing me Man. Sorry for making the chapters rushed and short.  
**

Chapter 19

* * *

''Bloody hell, it's impossible…'' Kristoff muttered.

''I am saying the truth…Harry is alive and unfortunately, the Dark Lord has never been able to kill him'' Elsa informed. Elsa continued while narrowing her eyes, biting her cheek while glaring at Kristoff, Theo, and Scorpius ''who are you? You can't be Scorpion King….you are so different, the three of you''

The three of them exchanged worried glances and then Scorpius spoke ''we can talk about that later, first tell me where is Harry Potter now?''

Elsa remained quiet.

''Should I conjure firestorm?'' Scorpius said while raising his wand a bit. Elsa blinked, bites her lip and then replied '' He is kept as a prisoner in the dungeons of the Riddle House, in Little Hangleton and My Lord has given Cedric Diggory the task to guard him…and no one knows about it apart from Diggory and Voldemort, I overheard them….''

There's a big silence.

''What are we gonna do now, Scor?'' Kristoff asked with a grim look.

Scorpius didn't answer his question and looked at Elsa directly.

''Tell me about Cedric Diggory'' He demanded.

Elsa frowned a little and then hesitantly divulged ''He joined the ranks in 1994 and he has killed Neville Longbottom...he used to be a good guy but after a very bad incident he turned bad''

''We shouldn't have humiliated him'' Theo said with a trembling chin. Kristoff conceded with Theo.

''He's right, we shouldn't have did that''

Scorpius scowled and in an instant he pointed his wand at Elsa who looked scared and the muttered ''Obliviate''. A flash of light emits from his wand, and then Elsa blinks, and then lost her consciousness.

Then he looked at Kristoff and Theo and declared ''let's head to Riddle Manor, Now''

''Scorpius, That would be too risky...we can't take risk like this...I never expected this from you; I have always expected this from Al...But not from you'' Theo scorned at Scorpius.

''Don't you want to save Albus and Rose, and others...I want to and I have to do this'' Scorpius shouted. He continued ''And today we will save them.''

TCOT: NTTATCWIC

Scorpius is using Al's invisibility cloak and Theo and Kristoff are under the disillusionment charm. They can notice the Riddle Manor. It is on a small hill, the house's roof is covered by ivy plants and many of its tiles are broken and missing. The windows are concealed with woods. The house looked like a Haunted House. They can see Dementors roaming around the House.

Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff entered the House stealthily and slowly. The air is cold, and misty. The entrance of the House is a bit dilapidated. The walls are in very poor conditions. There are still pictures hanging in the wall, must be of Thomas and Mary Riddle. They are two staircases. One is heading upwards and another is heading downwards. Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff headed towards the left staircase which is descending downwards. It must lead to the dungeons. They can see Dementors passing by them. They hold their breath and walked downstairs gently.

When they reached the Dungeons, they covered their noses. It is in a damp and deprived state. It is dark, full of spider webs, and dead rats lying here and there.

They walked slowly through the pitched-black corridors of the Dungeons.

''I can't see anything, Scor, let's use 'Lumos''' Kristoff suggested. Scorpius furrowed his brows and puckered his lips.

''No we can't, if we did then the Dementors would get alarmed'' Scorpius explained relentlessly. But no Dementors can be seen nearby but still Scorpius doesn't want to take any risks.

''So what we should do then, it's hard to see'' Theo looked at Scorpius with a skeptical look.

Scorpius paced a bit, and said ''I can see the Cellar, it's at the end of the corridors''

Kristoff stared at Scorpius with disbelief ''Man, How good are your eyes?''

Scorpius frowned and ignored Kristoff and started walking again. He looked at the Cellar. He creased his brow, and wrinkled his nose in confusion and then his eyes widened and his mouth too. He saw that Harry Potter is lying beside that bed, his face is full of beards, and dust covered his face, his robes are torn apart, and he has become so thin.

''Mr. Potter...Mr. Potter'' Scorpius removed the invisibility cloak and started to call, Harry but he is in any unconscious state so that's why it's kind of impossible.

''Scor...let's do something...'' Theo told. Scorpius nodded and pointed his wand at the cellar lock and muttered ''Alohomora.''

But it didn't open.

''What the hell?'' Kristoff cursed.

Clap*Clap

They heard someone clapping. They turned around and see no one. Scorpius raised his wand and pointed at the dark corridor and muttered ''Lumos''. A white light emerged from his wand and his eyes popped wide when he saw the person who is clapping some moments ago. It is none other than Cedric Diggory.

''DIGGORY'' Scorpius shouted his name.

''Yes...it's me Malfoy...shocked to see me'' Cedric seethed.

To Be Continued...


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

 _ **A/N: Read the warnings:**_

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic. I have written this in rush too. Exams are killing me Man. LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL,LOL.  
**

Chapter 20

* * *

''Diggory…Cedric Diggory…''Scorpius mumbled. Diggory was staring at him with a murderous glare. Kristoff and Theo were still under the Disillusionment charm.

''What're you doing here?'' Cedric shouted. He furrowed his brows, wrinkled his nose and curled his lips while narrowing his eyes.

''I know you're still the good guy inside, Diggory…I know that you're still the nice Hufflepuff'' Scorpius told with shaking voice.

Cedric didn't tell anything, he pointed his wand at Scorpius and shoots a non verbal damaging spell. The walls exploded and Scorpius moved away from there.

Then Cedric used the scorching spell, his wand produced dancing flames which attacked Scorpius but Scorpius managed to dodge it.

''Reducto'' Cedric muttered and pointed at Scorpius but Scorpius protected himself with the help of a shield charm.

Cedric chuckled darkly and said ''Do you think a kid like you would win against me?''

''I know I won't but try to understand…I have to say something…I am extremely sorry…I know you figured out that I humiliated you at the Triwizard Tournament second task'' Scorpius shouted.

Cedric pointed his wand and muttered ''Flipendo''. Scorpius jumps out of the way and shoots the stunning spell towards Cedric's way but Diggory blocked it easily.

'' Entomorphis'' Scorpius yelled and pointed his wand at Cedric. Cedric crouches down and the spell hits the wall behind him.

''Carpe Retractum'' Cedric roared and strong ropes emerged from the tip of his wand and it caught Scorpius leg and pulled him towards his way. Scorpius gasped in terror. Cedric grabbed his collar and shouted

''It was not hard to figure out Malfoy...I was alarmed at that time...and I saw you doing it...but I kept it with myself, and then I tried to found you for many years and then I finally found out about it when you joined Hogwarts, when I saw your face was kind of similar to those brats who humiliated me —''

''Diggory, honestly I swear there's a reason...we did all this to save you...'' Scorpius reasoned. He explained everything to Cedric about their timeline and why they did that. Cedric grip on Scorpius collar's loosened and then released him.

''What have you done? ...'' He covered his mouth with his hands, his brows slanted lowered and there was fear in his eyes.

''We just wanted to save you...Your dad loves you a lot'' Scorpius murmured. He can hear the rasping breaths of Theo and Kristoff who were still under the charm.

There was a big silence.

Cedric looked at Scorpius, his eyebrows were slanted upwards, his eyes were filled with emotion, and his mouth was in a frown.

''Malfoy...I joined the Ranks because of Dumbledore...he ordered me to join the Ranks...and I did...and about Longbottom...I didn't wanted to kill him, I wanted to kill Lestrange but it accidentally hits Longbottom'' He said with a frail voice. He stopped for a moment and then started talking again ''I still regret that...and I know what I have done was wrong and sinful...and I was too broken to do something...so I had to give up everything and be the killer who I am actually...I am nothing but a murderer...I choose the winning side''

There was another big silence.

''We can still change it'' Scorpius said with a sad smile. Diggory looked at him for a moment and then raised his wand and pointed it at the cellar.

The Cellar blasted open with an exploding noise.

''The three of you, Please take him out of here'' Cedric adjured.

''He knows that we're here'' Kristoff gasped.

''Let's not talk too much and take Mr. Potter away from here'' Theo suggested. He continued ''before it's too late —''

They heard the sound of someone speaking parseltongue. They pointed their lighted wand at the dark corridors and they saw Dementors coming and beside then snakes around the size of ten feet coming towards their way.

''Hurry, Take this thing'' Cedric shouted impatiently and passed him a book.

''What is it? What is it?'' Scorpius asked.

''Portkey, now go and...Tell Dad...that I miss him too, and I am always there by his side'' Cedric whispered. Scorpius looked at Cedric for a moment and then looked at the book. He saw Kristoff and Theo carrying Harry Potter who was in an unconscious state.

''One Two Three, Let's go'' As soon as Scorpius opened the book, they vanished within a flash of light along with the book.

Cedric looked at the place where they stood and then screamed ''ALL HAIL HARRY POTTER AND DUMBLEDORE''. And then he pointed his wand at the snakes who were about to attack them and then from his wand edge, fire was produced and it turned into a giant shape and took the form of different dark animals and started attacking the snakes. The Snake hissed and scattered in fear. The whole house exploded. And soon Cedric get engulfed into the fire. The fire destroyed everything as well as those haunting memories and daunting experiences which everyone shared with this house.

To Be Continued...


	21. Chapter 21

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

 _ **A/N: Read the warnings:**_

 **This is a sequel to The Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. So Please read those two fics first or else you'll be confused.**

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic. I have written this in rush too. Exams are killing me Man. LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL.**

Chapter 21

* * *

Snape was in his room, he was working on a healing potion. And then he heard someone knocking the door.

Snape frowned, and got up from his stool and walked towards the door and opened it. He saw Scorpius, Theo, Kristoff and a man with a cloak hiding his face entered the room. The man in the cloak closed the door and muttered a spell.

''What're you three doing here?'' Snape interrogated with a furious look. He asked ''who's that man?''

''But first Sir, listen to us'' Scorpius replied.

''We need your aid, Sir'' Kristoff stressed.

''It's urgent, Sir, Please hear us'' Theo told.

''I don't want to hear anything'' Snape articulated with an annoyed look. He said harshly ''I don't want to hear anything from any of you insignificant foolish troublemakers, Get it''

''But you have to hear'' Scorpius shouted. Snape looked at him with a bewildered look.

''How dare you to talk to me like that?'' Snape glared. He continued with a lopsided sneer ''Mr. Malfoy, or May I say _Scorpion King_? Don't you dare treat me like one of your subjects, boy? Seems like the king like treatment from the rest of your subjects have made you forget certain things. Do I have to remind you How to talk with your elders? You're Teachers?''

''Please Sir, Please listen to me'' Scorpius begged. Snape bites his cheek and paused. He looked at Scorpius.

He Scorpius takes a breath and explained the truth to him. He told him about the reason behind the name of Albus Severus Potter and him loving Lily Evans and about their world, the real world where there was no Voldemort and where everyone lived in peace...but not so peace, there was the Cursed Child and her followers but that was not necessary so he didn't told him about the Cursed Child. He has also told him that Harry Potter, he's alive in this world too.

Snape gave him a deep stare. He stared at him in disbelief.

''The younger Snape whom we met in Founders era was better than this snarky older Snape'' Kristoff whispered to Theo. He was obviously talking about that incident which happened two one year ago, where the cursed time turned brought them back in Founders era and made them spend some days with younger Snape and many familiar friends and foes in their younger stage.

''I don't believe what you said'' Snape stated.

''But you have to believe them, Sir''

Snape's eyes and mouth widened in shock and he should be in shock, because he has heard that familiar voice after twenty years. That's the voice of the man who was the son of his long lost love Lily Evans.

''Potter...'' Snape mouthed his name. The fourth intruder removed his cloak, revealing his face. It was none other than Lily's son, Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived and also, The Chosen One. Snape blinked in surprise, it can't be true. He was supposed to be dead.

''These children were saying the truth, Sir, I am alive indeed'' Harry Potter revealed.

There was a big silence.

Snape told ''Spill everything, from the start.''

The four of them exchanged looks.

 _ **TCOT: NTTATCWIC**_

''I can't believe that I have been this much harsh to my own son'' Harry spoke. He had a slumped posture, his hands were clasped behind his back, and he was biting his lips and grinding his teeth.

''Mr. Potter...if the other you could've understand his mistakes, then Al...Wouldn't have lived in despair'' Scorpius murmured with a sad voice. Harry looked at Scorpius for a moment then looked at Snape.

''By the way, Professor Snape, Where's Ron, Hermione and others?'' Harry asked. He continued with a frown ''I hope they're safe, Right?''

Snape looked a bit startled hearing that question. His eyebrows were slanted upwards a bit, his eyes were squinting.

''I am sorry to say Mr. Potter...that you're friends, they're no more'' Snape answered with a cracking voice.

There was a big silence.

Harry gave a humorless smirk ''I know something like this would...I expected it, there's no point of living in this world now'' He grimaced.

''No...Sir...we need your help, there's actually a point...only you and Professor Snape can help us get our actual world back'' Kristoff explained this time.

''Yes, We need your help, without your help we would be lost, Please help us'' Theo pleaded while folding his hands.

''They're right, Sir'' Scorpius concurred with his friends.

Snape looked at Harry who had a deep frown. Snape leaned against his armchair, puckered his forehead, and curled his lips.

''You three'' He spoke. The three of them looked up at him and Harry glanced at Snape warily.

''You're not only trouble makers but a bunch of highly stubborn insufferable—''

Scorpius interjected ''Monkeys''.

Snape smirked and then looked at Harry. Harry remained quiet for a moment.

And then he looked at Scorpius, directly into his eyes ''Alright...We'll help you''

TO BE CONTINUED


	22. Chapter 22

_**The Clash Of Time:**_

 _ **Nightmares, Time Turners And The Child Who Is Cursed**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Frozen. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Frozen Belongs to Disney. The Absolute and Universal Truth is I do not own anything.

 _ **A/N: Read the warnings:**_

 **This is a sequel to The Clash of Time: Revolution of All Era and Albus Severus Potter and His Gang of Misfits. So Please read those two fics first or else you'll be confused.**

 _ **This Fanfic is COMPLETELY AU (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE); but there'll be more or few parts in this fic WHICH will follow more or few parts of the HP Canon.**_ **So this fanfic will be** **6** **0-80** **Percent** **AU** , **only 2** **0-40** **Percent of this fic will follow FEW parts of the HP Cursed Child Cannon. Come on, Guys, it is only a fanfic. I have written this in rush too. Exams are killing me Man. LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL, LOL. I AM AWFULLY TIRED OF STUDYING AND WRITING FICS. BYE.  
**

Chapter 22

1994, Second Task Again

''What you did was absolutely brilliant, the way you stopped me with that wandless spell during the first task was outstanding'' Scorpius complimented Snape.

''Flattery would get you nowhere'' Snape told. They were currently under Great Lake. They were using the disillusionment charm. They spotted their other selfs with the help of a special charm by Snape.

''That must be Albus, he looks like me'' Harry said and smiled a little. He readied his wand and pointed at Albus.

''Confundo'' Harry muttered. They noticed Albus getting perplexed.

Harry looked at Kristoff and he nodded. He pointed his wand at his other self.

'' Mucus ad Nauseam'' Kristoff yelled. The spell hits his other self.

He sees his other self, coughing and sneezing a lot.

Scorpius looked at his other self curiously and raised his wand and pointed at him. He used a spell that made his other's self started swimming like a duck.

And Theo's other self looked at his friends with a puzzling and concerned look. They noticed Cedric achieved his second task successfully.

''We did it!'' Theo exclaimed. The Time Turner started ticking.

''we need to return to our own time'' Harry shouted.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

 _ **Alternate Reality Present no 2**_

They appeared at the Forbidden Forest.

''We did it...Yeah'' Kristoff yelled.

''SHHHHHHHH'' Scorpius puts his hand over Kristoff's mouth.

Snape glared at Kristoff ''you foolish boy, we're in the forest now, stop screaming like a—''

''It's Harry Potter, he's alive...and Snape's with him too''

They heard the horrendous shriek of Umbridge.

''Augurey, we spotted Harry Potter, CATCH HARRY POTTER'' They heard Bellatrix screaming. And soon they saw themselves getting surrounded by Vampires, Hags, Giants and zombie type skeletal beings that were also known as Inferi's surrounding them.

''Oh shit, what were we going to do now?'' Theo cursed while looking at those beings with a frown.

Harry and Snape raised their wands and started shooting hexes and jinxes towards those beasts.

''The three of you, Get Outta here now'' Harry screamed.

''But what about you? We can't live without you'' Scorpius demurred.

''Forget about us, Go'' Snape shouted. He continued ''and Tell Mr. Potter, that I am proud of him naming his son after me''

Harry looked at Snape in disbelief and grinned.

''Thanks Professor Snape'' Harry thanked him with a simper.

Snape threw a dark curse towards a vampire and spat ''I was not talking about you, Potter''

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered ''whatever''.

Scorpius glanced at Harry and Severus sadly.

''Scor'' Kristoff called.

''Let's go, Scor'' Theo shouted.

Scorpius took a last glimpse of those two old men who were fighting with that beast and then followed his friends.

 _ **TCOT**_ : _**NTTATCWIC**_

Scorpius, Theo and Kristoff kept running through the forbidden forest. Acromantula, and several other beast were chasing after them.

One of the Acromantula reaches near Kristoff and grabbed his throat and started to strangle him.

''Arania Exumai'' Scorpius pointed his wand at the Acromantula and muttered that spell. That spell hits the Spider and then it blasted away from there. The three of them continued running.

''What're we gonna do now?'' Theo asked Scorpius. Scorpius shrugged and said ''Just keep running''.

''What? We're over, we're dead meats'' Kristoff cried.

And suddenly they heard the roar of a bike. With a binding light and murderous roar, Sirius Black's flying motorcycle appeared. And Hagrid was driving it. He got up from the bike and ran towards their way.

''Yer three, get out of her' with 'is bike'' He shouted. The three of them looked at Hagrid in disbelief and hurried get on that bike.

Scorpius gripped the handle, and controlled the bike. Theo was sitting behind him in the back seat, and Kristoff was sitting in the side car.

The bike started flying upwards, but still they were not safe. Dementors and Death Eaters who were surprisingly flying without their brooms were chasing after them.

''What're we gonna do now, Scor?'' Kristoff asked.

Scorpius gripped the handle; the bike moved and dived downwards. Theo pointed his wand at the Dementors and muttered ''Expecto Patronum''. A silvery mist emits from the tip of his wand and took the form of a gorilla. The gorilla grasped the Dementors, and the Dementors drifted away. But the Death eaters were still following them.

''Crucio'' One of them shoots the curse towards their way.

But Scorpius twisted the handle, and moved the bike.

Kristoff raised his wand and muttered ''Stupefy''. A flash of red light emits from the tip of his wand and hits one of the Death eaters and then he fell on to the ground.

But there were other death eaters; they were about ten of them. Theo uses the Cascading jinx on them. Many of them got hit by that jinx but others managed to dodge it.

And then suddenly the time turner started ticking. And after that they saw they were surrounded by more death eaters. And then everything became dark.

To Be Continued


End file.
